Are You Now Or Have You Ever BeenJust Friends?
by caitlin-jayne
Summary: Alice & Dana and the old question: Are they really just friends?
1. Chapter 1

Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?

**Episode 1: Pilot**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting inside the Planet as Alice enters. Alice walks to the counter to get a cup of coffee before joining her friends at their table.

Alice: "Hey guys."

All: "Hey."

Alice: "So, how's it going? What's new?"

Bette: "Nothing much. We were just talking about where we're gonna go this weekend."

Alice: "And?"

Tina: "We haven't come up with anything yet."

Alice: "Not even you, Shane?"

Shane: "No. I got nothing."

Alice: "I have to say I'm a little disappointed. You always know the hot spots around town. Know all about the cool parties."

Shane: "Apparently there's not much going on this weekend. Sorry."

Alice: "I see…Well, then why don't we just meet here for a few drinks. That's fun, right?"

Bette: "Yeah, especially when Tina gets drunk."

Tina: "Hey!"

Alice: "Well, she is right."

Tina: "I know…but still…Hey!"

Shane: "Okay, so drinks at the Planet it is…Hey, Alice, you should bring Mary."

Alice: "She got a girlfriend, you know."

Shane: "Yeah, and she's in New York."

Alice: "Still. She got a girlfriend."

Shane: "I know. I'm just saying the more the merrier."

Alice: "Well, I think she already has plans. As far as I know the Girlfriend is coming to L.A. this weekend. But I'll ask her."

Shane: Okay."

Tina: "Aw, Shane. Don't be sad."

Bette: "Yeah, we'll find you someone else."

Alice: "Like she needs our help there."

Shane: "Funny."

Alice: "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

Shane looks at her watch.

Shane: "Oh, look at that. Time to go."

Shane drinks the rest of her coffee and stands up.

Alice: "Oh, come on Shane. We're just joking around."

Shane: "I know. Gotta go anyway. I'm meeting a client."

Alice: "A client?"

Shane: "Yes."

Alice: "It's 6:30."

Shane: "So?"

Alice: "So, you're actually seeing a client at this time?"

Shane: "Yes."

Alice: "Well, okay. Have fun."

Shane: "Okay…Later guys."

All: "Bye."

Shane leaves.

Alice: "Can you believe that? Work?"

Tina: "I think she is actually going to work."

Alice: "Yeah, right."

Tina: "No. Believe me. I was there when her client made the appointment."

Alice: "Tina. Shane might get busy, but not with work."

Tina: "Alice. Some people still work at this time."

Alice: "Yeah, right."

Alice laughs and takes a sip of her coffee. Bette and Tina look at each other, then at Alice.

Bette: "Alice?"

Alice: "Bette."

Bette: "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Alice: "What?"

Bette: "Well, I hate to break it to you, especially since you don't believe people actually work at this time, but I know someone who's supposed to be at a radio station in 30 minutes."

Alice: "What?"

Bette: "Your radio show. It starts in 30 minutes."

Alice: "What?…Shit…Shit."

Alice puts her cup down, gathers her things and stands up.

Alice: "I don't know how the hell I could forget."

Bette: "Hey, don't look at me."

Alice: "Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Bette/ Tina: "Bye."

Alice hurries out.

Tina: "That was so typical of her."

Bette: "Yep. A classic Alice moment."

**Later **

**KCRW**

Alice is sitting in the radio station. It's 8 o'clock and she is about to finish her show.

Alice: "This is Alice Pieszecki. And you were listening to The Chart on KCRW. I wish everyone out there a wonderful night and a great weekend. Bye bye."

As the 'On Air' sign is switched off Alice takes off the headphones. She takes her purse and walks out of the door. As she walks down the hallway Joan, Alice's boss, walks towards her.

Joan: "Alice."

Alice: "Joan. Hi."

Joan: "That was a great show tonight."

Alice: "Thanks. I can't believe I almost forgot."

Joan: "What?"

Alice: "Nevermind."

Joan: "Okay. Well, have a good night."

Alice: "Thanks. You Too."

**Later**

**ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Alice is sitting on the couch, watching tv and eating the Chinese food she had brought on her way home.

Alice: "Oh, come on, Pacey. Don't be a fool. She doesn't love you."

Alice's roommate, Mary, walks in.

Alice: "Hey, Mary."

Mary: "Hey."

Mary rushes past Alice and into her bedroom.

Mary (from her bedroom): "How was your day?"

Alice: "It was good. And yours?"

Mary: "Hectic, but good…And the show went well?"

Alice: "I almost forgot that it was today."

Mary: "What? How could you forget?"

Alice: "I have absolutely no idea."

Mary walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Alice: "So, when is Liz coming?"

Mary: "Her plane lands in less than an hour."

Alice: "Cool. What are you gonna do?"

Mary: "We're gonna get some dinner. Then go back to her hotel. And then, well, we'll see."

Alice: "I see."

Mary comes out of the bathroom.

Mary: "So, how do I look?"

Alice: "You look great."

Mary: "Good."

Alice: "Hey, if you don't know what to do tomorrow evening, me and the girls are meeting at the Planet. So if you want, stop by."

Mary: "We'll think about it."

Alice: "Okay."

Mary: "Alright, I gotta run."

Alice: "Say hi to Liz. And have fun."

Mary: "I will. Thanks."

Alice: "See ya."

Mary: "Bye."

Mary rushes out the door. Alice turns back to her food and the tv. Just seconds later someone knocks at the door.

Alice: "Guess someone else's memory isn't that good either."

Alice gets up and walks to the door.

Alice: "Mary, did you forget your key again?"

Alice opens the door. She froze. Her mouth left open.

Dana: "Surprise!"

Alice: "What the……I mean, how……Hi."

Dana: "Hi."

Alice and Dana hug.

Alice: "Wow…wow……"

Dana: "So, are we gonna stay here all night or…?"

Alice: "Oh, right. Come on in."

Alice and Dana walk inside.

Alice: "God, it's so good to see you."

Dana: "Good to see you too."

Alice: "How are you?"

Dana: "Aside from the fact that I almost got run over by some crazy chick in the hallway, I'm good."

Alice: "Yeah, that was probably my roommate Mary……So, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Portland?"

Dana: "I thought I visit my best friend from high school."

Alice: "That's all?"

Dana: "Is that not enough for you?"

Alice: "It sure is. It's just that I know you and I know that there's more to this."

Dana: "Oh, really?"

Alice: " Uh huh."

Dana: "Interesting."

Alice: "So am I right, or am I right?"

Dana sighs.

Dana: "You're right."

Alice: "So, what happened?"

Dana: "Well, Lara and I broke up."

Alice: "Oh, no. I'm sorry."

Dana: "Yeah, well, don't be. It happened a few weeks ago. Lara wasn't ready for something serious. And it wasn't going anywhere. We both agreed it'd be better this way. So."

Alice: "Oh, okay."

Dana smiles at Alice.

Alice: "So, how long will you stay in L.A.?"

Dana: "Actually, I was thinking about coming back for good."

Alice: "Really?"

Dana: "Yeah. I mean Portland is nice. But L.A. is my home."

Alice hugs Dana.

Alice: "That is so great. I missed you."

Dana: "I missed you too."

Alice and Dana smile at each other.

Alice: "Do you know where you'll stay?"

Dana: "No, not really. I'm just gonna stay at a hotel until I find an apartment."

Alice: "What? No. You can stay here until you find a place."

Dana: "Oh, no. I can't."

Alice: "Sure you can."

Dana: "What about your roommate?"

Alice: "Oh, Mary? I'm sure she won't mind. I mean, she's pretty busy during the week and most of the weekends she isn't here. And after all this is my apartment. So, don't worry."

Dana: "Are you sure?"

Alice: "Yes."

Dana: "Okay."

**Next Day**

**PLANET**

Bette and Tina are sitting at their usual table inside the Planet. Shane walks up to them.

Shane: "Hey."

Bette: "Hi."

Tina: "Hey, Shane. You look nice."

Shane: "Thank you."

Tina: "Plans for later?"

Shane: "Well, you never know, right?"

Tina: "Right."

Shane sits down.

Shane: "Alice not here yet?"

Tina: "No, not yet."

Bette: "Look. There she comes."

Alice and Dana enter the Planet. Tina and Shane turn towards the door.

Tina: "Who's the girl with her?"

Shane: "I don't know."

Alice and Dana join the girls.

All: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey…So this Bette. And Tina. And Shane. Everyone this is Dana."

Dana: "Hi. Nice to meet you."

All: "Nice to meet you."

Alice: "Dana, is my best friend from high school."

Bette: "Yeah, we know. You've been telling us all about her."

Dana: "Only the good things I hope."

Shane: "Yeah, only that. She always tells us how great you are. How smart and funny."

Tina: "And how much she misses you."

Bette: "And…"

Alice: "Alright…Where is the alcohol?"

Later

The girls are still sitting at their table. Dana's just excused herself to the bathroom.

Tina: "So, for how long is she staying?"

Alice: "She's moving back here."

Tina: "That's great."

Alice: "Yeah."

Bette: "Does she have an apartment already?"

Alice: "No, not yet. She's staying with me until she finds a place of her own."

Bette: "Really?"

Alice: "Yes, really."

Bette: "Interesting."

Shane: "Really interesting."

Alice: "Oh, come on guys. We're just friends."

Shane: "Yeah, right. Just friends."

Alice: "It's true."

Shane: "Just like the fact that nobody works at 6:30, huh?"

Alice: "Funny."

Alice spots Dana returning from the bathroom.

Alice: "Okay, can we please drop that now?"

Dana sits down. The girls look at her, smiling.

Dana: "Did I miss anything?"

Alice: "No. I think they just had a little too much to drink."

Dana: "Okay."

The girls stayed at the Planet until long after midnight, having a few more drinks, talking, laughing, just having a good time together. And after saying their goodbye's they went their ways.

**Later**

**ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Alice: "Okay, so here's your pillow and some blankets."

Dana: "Thanks."

Alice: "You need anything else?"

Dana: "No, I think I'm fine."

Alice: "Good."

Alice gives Dana a peck on the cheek.

Alice: "Have a good night."

Dana: "You too."

Alice smiles at Dana, then heads for her bedroom. Before entering she turns back to Dana.

Alice: "Dana?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "It's good to have you back."

Dana: "Yeah, it is."

They smile at each other.

Alice: "Good night."

Dana: "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?

**Episode 2: Home, Sweet Home**

**ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Alice returns home from work. Dana is standing in the kitchen, making dinner.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "How was your day?"

Alice: "Aside from the fact that Melanie loaded a ton of work on me today, my day was good?"

Dana: "Who's Melanie?"

Alice: "My boss."

Dana: "I thought Joan was your boss."

Alice: "Joan is my boss at KCRW, Melanie my boss at L.A. Magazine."

Dana: "I see."

Alice: "And what have you been up to?"

Dana: "I've been looking at a few apartments today."

Alice: "Any luck?"

Dana: "No. They were either too small or too expensive."

Alice: "Or too small and too expensive."

Dana: "Exactly. It's unbelievable what kind of hellholes they offer you."

Alice: "Yeah. I know all about that."

Dana: "I just hope I get lucky tomorrow."

Alice: "You might."

Dana: "Knock on wood…Keep your fingers crossed."

Alice: "Wow. Is it that bad here? You sound desperate to get out of here."

Dana: "No, I'm not. It's just, I can't stay on your couch forever."

Alice: "Well, I don't mind. And Mary isn't complaining either."

Dana: "Yes, but still. At some point I want my own bed. And a place to put all my stuff."

Alice: "All you have are two suitcases of clothes. I think we have enough space for that."

Dana: "Funny, Al. You know what I mean. The stuff that only gets here when I have a place to live."

Alice: "Yes, I know…Don't worry, you'll find something."

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice smiles at Dana.

Alice: "So, you need any help with that dinner?"

Dana: "Not really. You can set the table though."

Alice: "Alrighty."

While Alice sets the table Dana finishes cooking the dinner. A few minutes later Mary comes home. The three girls sit down at the table and start eating dinner.

Mary: "So, Dana, how'd the apartment hunt go today?"

Dana: "I had no luck."

Mary: "Okay. But don't worry, soon you'll find a nice place. And until then you can stay here with us."

Dana: "Thanks."

Mary: "You're welcome."

Alice: "See."

Dana smiles at Alice.

Mary: "By the way, this dinner is delicious. It's good to have someone else cooking around here."

Dana: "Thanks."

Alice: "Hey! I cook too."

Mary: "Heating up food from a can is not cooking."

Alice: "It's still food, isn't it?"

Dana and Mary laugh.

Alice: "Well, at least you're having fun."

Dana: "Come on, Al. We're just joking around."

Alice: "Yeah, I know."

Mary: "Maybe Dana and I can show you a few tricks some time."

Dana: "Yeah, that'd be fun."

Alice: "Sure, why not."

The three girls finish dinner.

Mary: "Well, again, Dana. Dinner was delicious."

Dana: "And again. Thanks."

Alice: "So, what are you girls up for? Go to a club? Have a few drinks, a little dancing?

Mary: "I'm pretty beat. I just wanna stay in and watch some tv or so."

Dana: "Yeah, I wanna stay in too, I'm not in the mood for going out."

Alice: "Thank god. Me neither."

Dana: "Okay, let's watch tv then. Anybody knows what's on tonight?"

Alice: "I believe they're showing ER re-runs."

Dana: "Cool."

Mary starts laughing. Dana and Alice look at her.

Alice: "What's so funny?"

Mary: "Do you remember when you wanted to join the cast of ER? And you were rehearsing this one speech?"

Alice: "Oh my god. I do. I was going insane with that."

Mary: "You really were."

Dana: "I can't believe that."

Mary: "Oh you better."

Dana: "And did you go to any audition?"

Alice: "No. But that speech is now stuck forever in my memory."

Mary: "Are you saying you could still do it?"

Alice: "I believe I could."

Dana: "Well, let's hear it then."

Alice: "Are you serious?"

Dana: "I am."

Alice: "Okay."

Dana and Mary sit down on the couch and look at Alice, full of expectation. Alice clears her throat.

Alice: "Here we go…65-year-old male with severe vascular disease manifested by claudiction of the left calf. Ten days post-op from Mercy General after an aorta-bifemoral bypass. Normal post-op course until six hours ago when he began to experience lower left quadrant pain without palliative or provoking factors. BP 120/ 80, pulse 112, respiration 68. Diminished breath sounds were noted over the base of the patient's right lung. Intrigued, I tested vocal fremitus per Bates, second edition leading me to a diagnosis of pleural effusion, confirmed by this radiograph which shows fluid in the patient's right costophrenic sulcus."

Astonished Dana and Mary look at Alice.

Alice: "Or something like that."

Dana: "Wow."

Mary: "That was…"

Dana: "Wow."

Mary: "Yeah."

Alice: "So, can we watch tv now."

Still looking astonished, Dana and Mary nod. Alice sits down on the couch with them and switches the tv on.

**A While Later**

The phone rings.

Alice: "I'll get it."

Alice gets up to answer the phone.

Alice: "Hello?…Hey…Yeah, hold on a sec…Mary, it's for you. It's Liz. She sounds excited."

Mary walks over to Alice. She hands her the phone.

Mary: "Hey, babe. What's up?…What?…That's great…Where?…Where?!…Okay, and are you gonna take it?…When do you have to make a decision?…That's soon…Well, I don't know. It's your call………Okay…Call me later, okay?…Alright…Love you too…Bye, hon."

Mary hangs up and sits back on the couch.

Mary: "Liz got a job offer."

Alice: "Well, that's great."

Mary: "Yeah."

Dana: "Where?"

Mary: "In Seattle."

Dana: "Oh."

Mary: "Yeah."

Alice: "Is she gonna take it?"

Mary: "She doesn't know yet. She has to decide within the next ten days though."

Alice: "Oh okay."

Mary: "I mean, it's a great opportunity for her. And I'm happy for her if she takes it. But Seattle?"

Alice: "Yeah, I know."

**A Few Days Later**

**PLANET**

Alice and Shane are sitting inside the Planet.

Alice: "I'm just wondering why we choose from just two people for president and from 50 for Miss America. Something just seems a little wrong in this country."

Shane: "I know, Alice."

Bette and Tina walk in.

Tina: "Hey, girls."

Bette: "Hi."

Alice/ Shane: "Hey."

Tina: "Coffee for you?"

Bette: "Yes, please."

Tina: "Anything for you two?"

Shane: "No, thanks."

Alice: "I'm fine."

Tina: "Okay."

Tina walks to the counter. Bette sits down.

Bette: "So, what are you two up to?"

Shane: "Alice here, is wondering why we only have two candidates to choose from for president but 50 for Miss America."

Bette: "Yeah, that's really strange. I mean something is going seriously wrong in this country."

Alice: "That's what I said."

Shane: "Yeah, I remember."

Tina returns to the girls, puts the cups of coffee on the table and sits down.

Tina: "Where's Dana?"

Alice: "She should be here any minute. She's looking at an apartment."

Tina: "Still hasn't found anything?"

Alice: "No, not yet. And she's getting frustrated."

Tina: "I can imagine."

Shane: "Maybe she had luck today."

Alice: "Yeah, maybe."

Dana enters the Planet. She walks up to the girls.

Dana: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Alice: "How'd it go?"

Dana: "Total waste of time."

Alice: "I'm sorry."

Dana: "Yeah, well."

Shane: "Don't worry, you'll find something."

Dana: "Yeah…I need a coffee. Any of you need anything?"

They shake their heads.

Dana: "Okay. Be right back."

Dana walks to the counter.

Bette: "So, I guess she'll be staying a bit longer with you then."

Alice: "Of course."

Shane: "Huh."

Alice: "What? She has to stay somewhere, right?"

Shane: "Sure."

The girls smirk.

Alice: "Guys, what's the big deal? There's nothing to it. I'm just helping out a friend."

Tina: "Yeah, we know."

Bette: "We know."

Shane: "Yeah."

The girls continue to smirk at Alice.

Alice: "Fine. Think what you want."

Dana returns to the group. She sits down on the chair next to Alice.

Dana: "You know, looking for an apartment gets frustrating."

Tina: "Tell me about it. I remember when Bette and I were looking. It took us weeks to find the right place."

Dana: "Weeks? Oh my."

Bette: "Yeah, but don't worry you'll find a nice place."

Shane: "And thank god you can stay with Alice until then. So you don't have to worry too much."

Dana looks at Alice, then puts her arm around her.

Dana: "Yeah. Al's the best."

The girls grin.

**A Few Days Later**

**ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Alice comes home. She throws her keys aside.

Alice: " 'That article wasn't your best,' she says. 'You need to work on that,' she says. I hate that Melanie. Who the hell does she think she is?"

Alice looks around the apartment.

Alice: "Who the hell am I talking to?"

Alice walks into the kitchen and gets a beer out of the refrigerator. She opens it and takes a sip. Alice walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch.

A few minutes later Dana comes in. She throws her key aside.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "I hate looking for an apartment. There are no good ones in all Los Angeles. That sucks."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana walks into the kitchen and gets a beer out of the refrigerator. She opens it and takes a sip. Dana walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch, next to Alice.

Dana: "How was your day?"

Alice: "Don't ask."

A few minutes later Mary comes home. She throws her keys aside.

Mary: "Hey."

Alice/ Dana: "Hey."

Mary: "I can't believe it. Liz is taking that job. She's moving to Seattle. That's like……very far way from here. Can you believe that? I hate Seattle."

Alice/ Dana: "Yeah."

Mary walks into the kitchen and gets a beer out of the refrigerator. She opens it and takes a sip. Mary walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch with Alice and Dana.

Mary: "How was your day?"

Alice/ Dana: "Don't ask."

Alice, Dana and Mary take a sip from their beer.

Next Day

Alice's is sitting in the living room, typing on her computer. Mary walks in.

Mary: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey."

Mary: "Guess what."

Alice: "What?"

Mary: "Oh, come on, guess."

Alice: "I don't know. I don't want to."

Mary: "Come on."

Alice: "Mary, I suck at this game. Can you please just tell me."

Mary: "I'm moving to Seattle."

Alice: "What?"

Mary: "I'm moving to Seattle."

Alice: "I thought you hate Seattle."

Mary: "Only when my girlfriend is moving there without me."

Alice: "Wow. When?"

Mary: "Next week."

Alice: "Next week?"

Mary: "Yep…I'm so excited."

Alice: "I can imagine…God, that's so great. I'm so happy for you."

Mary: "Thanks, me too."

Mary and Alice hug.

Mary: "Where's Dana?"

Alice: "In the tub."

Mary: "You should tell her the great news."

Alice: "I think the news will still be great when she comes out of there."

Mary: "Did she find an apartment today?"

Alice: "No. And she's a little upset about that."

Mary: "Then you should tell her now."

Alice: "You think if I tell her that you're moving to Seattle that'll cheer her up immediately?"

Mary: "Alice, are you just acting stupid or…?"

Alice: "What are you talking about?"

Mary: "Oh boy…Okay. So, here we are…in a two bedroom apartment. And I'm moving out of one of them. You do the math."

Alice: "Oh my god."

Mary: "Now you got it."

Alice: "I have to find a new roommate."

Mary: What?"

Alice: "Just kidding…I have to tell her now."

Mary: "That's what I'm talking about."

Alice walks towards the bathroom.

Alice: "Dane, I got great news."

Alice storms into the bathroom when Dana just gets out of the tub.

Alice: "Sorry."

Alice turns around.

Dana: "It's okay."

Alice: "I can wait outside."

Dana: "Don't be ridiculous. Like this is the first time you've seen me naked."

Alice: "I know…I was just a little shocked."

Dana: "Shocked? Well, thanks, Al."

Alice: "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

Dana wraps a towel around her.

Dana: "You can turn back, I'm covered."

Alice turns around, her eyes closed.

Dana: "Funny, Alice. Open your damn eyes."

Alice opens her eyes. Grinning at Dana.

Dana: "So?"

Alice: "So?"

Dana: "The great news."

Alice: "Oh right…I know a place for you to live."

Dana: "Really?"

Alice: "Yeah. It's perfect."

Dana: "Where?"

Alice: "Here."

Dana: "What?"

Alice: "Here. Mary is moving to Seattle with Liz."

Dana: "Are you serious?"

Alice: "Absolutely."

Dana: "Oh my god."

Dana hugs Alice.

Dana: "That is so great."

Alice: "It is."

**Next Day**

**PLANET**

Alice, Shane, Bette and Tina are sitting at a table inside the Planet.

Tina: "So, Mary is moving to Seattle?"

Alice: "Yes."

Bette: "And Dana is moving in with you?"

Alice: "Yes."

The girls smirk at Alice.

Alice: "You know, that gets old after a while."

Shane: "Not really."

Alice: "Well, it certainly gets annoying."

The girls still smirk at Alice.

Alice: "Come on guys. Stop that. Dana and I are…"

All: "…just friends."

Alice: "Yeah."

The girls continue to smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?

**Episode 3: Desperate Unemployed**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Dana is setting the dinner table when Alice returns home from work.

Alice: "Honey, I'm home."

Dana: "Hey. You're just in time. Dinner is ready."

Alice: "Oh, good."

Dana heads for the kitchen.

Alice: "Do you need help?"

Dana: "No, just sit down. I'll be right with you."

Alice: "Okay."

A few minutes later Dana returns from the kitchen. She puts the plates on the table.

Alice: "That looks delicious."

Dana: "Thanks."

Alice and Dana start eating.

Dana: "So, how was your day?"

Alice: "It was good. How was yours?"

Dana: "It was okay. A little boring. There's not much to do around here."

Alice: "Yeah. Maybe it's time for you to get a job. I mean, spending every day here won't get any less boring. Plus you're running out of your savings. And though I might be able to pay the rent and everything for a while…well, you know."

Dana: "Yes. You're right. First thing in the morning, I'm gonna find myself a job."

Alice: "Good…By the way, do you have any idea what kind of job that would be?"

Dana: "I don't know. Something to pass the time until I get my tennis career going again…Just nothing where I have to take off my clothes or anything."

Alice: "Well, that narrows it down."

They continue eating.

**Next Day**

**PLANET**

Dana is sitting at a table while Alice is standing at the counter waiting for her order. She sees Marina arguing with one of the waitresses. A moment later Marina comes to her and hands her the coffee.

Marina: "There you go."

Alice: "Thanks…Hey, what was that all about?"

Marina: "Sue just quit. She got discovered. She's gonna be an actress."

Alice: "Really?"

Marina: "Yeah. And now I have to find someone new."

Alice looks at Dana, then turns back to Marina.

Alice: "I might have found you someone already."

Marina: "Who?"

Alice turns to Dana again.

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "Yeah?"

Alice: "Could you come here for a sec."

Dana walks up to them.

Alice: "Marina, meet Dana 'I'm-looking-for-a-job' Fairbanks."

Marina: "Hey."

Dana: "Hey."

Marina: "You're looking for a job?"

Dana: "Apparently."

Marina: "Well, one of my waitresses just quit and now I need someone else for the morning shift. Have you ever done this before?"

Dana: "Well, it's taking orders, bringing the orders to the customers. Think I can do that."

Marina: "Good. Can you start tomorrow at 8?"

Dana: "Sure."

Marina: "Good. You're hired."

Dana: "Great."

Marina: "Okay, see you tomorrow at 8."

Dana: "Yeah."

**Next Day**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina and Alice are sitting inside the Planet.

Tina: "And Dana is working here now?"

They hear the sound of breaking glass. They turn around and see Dana.

Alice: "Oh, yeah."

Bette: "Well, it doesn't look like she's really good at it."

Alice: "I know. That already happened a couple of times since I'm here."

Bette: "Oh."

Alice: "Yeah."

Tina: "Maybe she's just nervous. And after all this is her first day."

Alice: "Maybe."

A few minutes later Dana walks up to them.

Dana: "Okay. We have a soy latte for Bette, a vanilla flavored cappuccino for Tina and a cranberry shake for Al."

Dana places the drinks in front of them. The girls look at them, then at Dana.

Dana: "What?"

Alice: "Dana, for how long do we know each other?"

Dana: "A while."

Alice: "And have I ever ordered that kind of crap?"

Dana: "Um…no?"

The girls continue to look at Dana.

Dana: "So, this isn't what any you ordered?"

Bette, Tina and Alice shake their heads.

Dana: "Oh man, not again."

Tina: "Don't worry, Dana. It's you first day."

Dana: "Even so. This shouldn't be so hard. A freaking monkey could do that job."

Dana sighs.

Dana: "What were your orders again?"

Alice: "Three coffees. Black."

Dana: "Okay."

Dana takes the other drinks and walks away.

Dana: "Three black coffees. How hard can it be to remember that. So stupid."

**A Few Days Later**

**PLANET**

Bette and Alice are sitting inside the Planet. Dana joins them.

Bette: "You're on a break?"

Dana: "You could say that."

Alice: "For how long? Maybe we could grab some lunch."

Dana: "Oh, I don't think time will be an issue here."

Alice: "What?"

Dana: "I don't work here anymore."

Bette: "What?"

Dana: "Yeah. I reconsidered. I'm not a waitress. This just isn't me."

Alice: "Got fired?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "I'm sorry."

Dana: "Don't worry. It's okay. I'll find something else."

Alice: "Yes, you will."

Bette: "I might have an idea."

Dana: "Okay."

Bette: "It's nothing fancy. It doesn't pay much."

Dana: "Oh, that's okay. What is it?"

Bette: "Well, our cleaning lady is on maternity leave and now we're looking for a substitute."

Alice: "Cleaning."

Bette: "Yeah, I know. I just thought…"

Dana: "No, no. It's okay. I can definitely do that."

Bette: "Okay. You'll just come by tomorrow morning and get started."

Dana: "Can you do that? Hire me like that?"

Bette: "Yes. I'm the director of the CAC and I can definitely hire someone."

Dana: "Okay. Thanks."

Bette: "You're welcome."

Next DayCAC

Dana is standing in front of a painting. A woman walks up to her, looking at the painting.

Dana: "One hell of an ugly painting, huh?"

Woman: "Excuse me?"

Dana: "I mean, look at it. What the hell is that supposed to be? The red and the blue. It just looks wrong."

The woman looks at Dana, then leaves.

Dana: "Horrible painting."

Dan continues cleaning.

A While Later

Dana's cleaning. Bette walks up to her.

Bette: "Dana. Could you come with me?"

Dana: "Sure."

Dana follows Bette into another room.

Bette: "Did you by any chance clean around here?"

Dana: "Of course. There was a lot of paper and plastic lying around there."

Bette takes a breath.

Bette: "Well, you see…that was part of this project. 'Waste of Life'."

Dana: "Oh."

Bette: "Yeah."

Dana: "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Bette: "I know…Next time you're not sure…just come and ask, okay?"

Dana: "Okay."

Bette leaves.

**Later**

James walks up to Dana.

James: "Dana?"

Dana: "Yes."

James: "Bette wants to see you in her office."

Dana: "Okay. I'm just gonna finish here and…"

James: "She said now."

Dana: "Okay."

**BETTE'S OFFICE**

Dana enters.

Dana: "You wanted to see me?"

Bette: "Yes. Have a seat."

Dana sits down.

Bette: "Dana…I don't think this is going to work."

Dana: "What? Did I ruin another one of your projects?"

Bette: "No, that's not it."

Dana: "Then what is it?"

Bette: "There were a few complaints."

Dana: "What? I didn't do anything."

Bette: "Did you refer to some of the work as ugly, horrible or worthless?"

Dana: "Yes."

Bette: "Did you say something like 'If I were you I wouldn't buy that piece of crap.'?"

Dana: "Yes."

Bette: "Did you tell Franklin that this is the worst collection of 'art' you've ever seen?"

Dana: "I don't know to whom I said that."

Bette: "Did you say it?"

Dana: "Yes."

Bette: "You see, Franklin…He's my boss."

Dana: "Oh."

Bette: "Yeah. And he came to me and asked me who hired that crazy woman out there. And I asked, What crazy woman. And he said, the one who's mocking our art, who's scaring away potential customers. I still didn't know he was talking about you. Until he said, the one with the mop."

Dana: "Oh."

Bette: "Dana, the CAC is still in the process to make a name. We're still not one of the top museums in the city. And we can't afford to lose any customers…Dana, I'm sorry. But…"

Dana: "I'm fired."

Bette: "Yeah, I'm really sorry."

Dana: "Yeah, well."

Bette: "You'll find something else. Something that is more…you."

Dana: "Yeah."

**Later**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Alice and Dana sit on the couch.

Alice: "You actually said that?"

Dana: "Well, I didn't know it was her boss."

Alice: "Dana, you shouldn't have said that to anyone."

Dana: "I know…But have you seen any of the so-called art they show there?"

Alice: "I know. But still. You shouldn't have said…well, any of what you said."

Dana: "Yeah, yeah. I know."

They laugh.

Alice: "Looks like we have to find you another job."

Dana: "Yeah."

A Few Days Later

Dana's sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. Alice comes in.

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "No luck today, huh?"

Dana: "Nope. Looks like I'm qualified for nothing. I have no computer skills, don't have a degree in Ass-Kissing 101 and I don't want to take my top of."

Alice: "That's too bad."

Dana: "Yeah, well…"

Alice: "Maybe you could work for me, at L.A. Magazine."

Dana: "I don't know."

Alice: "Why not?"

Dana: "Well, you saw how well it worked when I was working for your friends."

Alice: "But I'm not my friends. I'm not gonna fire you."

Dana: "You say that now."

Alice: "Come on, Dane. It'll be fun."

Dana: "Al, I don't know if that's a good idea."

Alice: "You won't until we try."

Dana: "Well, okay then. Let's give it a try."

Alice: "Yay."

**Next Day**

**L.A. MAGAZINE**

**ALICE'S OFFICE**

Alice sits on her desk, typing. Dana enters the office.

Dana: "What do you want me to do now?"

Alice: "Um…get this to Melanie."

Alice hands Dana a disc.

Dana: "Okay.

Dana leaves. A while later she returns.

Dana: "Done."

Alice: "Can you hand me the folder from the top shelf?"

Dana: "Sure."

Dana gets a folder from the top shelf and hands it to Alice. She looks at it.

Alice: "No, the other one."

Dana puts it back. And hands Alice another one.

Alice: "No, that's not it. It's a red one."

Dana puts the folder back on the shelf.

Dana: "There is no red folder on the top shelf."

Alice looks at the shelf.

Alice: "Oh. It's one the one under it."

Dana looks for the folder.

Dana: "I can't see it."

Alice: "It's right there. On the left."

Dana looks at the right. Alice looks at Dana.

Alice: "The other left, Dana."

Dana finally finds it and hands it to Alice. Alice smirks at her.

Alice: "Thanks."

Dana: "What do you want me to do now?"

Alice: "Let's see. You can get those files to the archive."

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "And could you get us some coffee?"

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "Thanks."

**Later**

Dana walks into the office.

Dana: "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alice: "Sure."

Dana takes a seat.

Alice: "What is it?"

Dana: "I quit."

Alice: "What? Why?"

Dana: "Al, this is boring."

Alice: "I thought we were having fun."

Dana: "Maybe you. You were bossing me around all the time."

Alice: "Well, I am your boss."

Dana: "I know, but still."

Alice: "Oh, come on. This is your first day. It'll get more interesting."

Dana: "How? Maybe tomorrow I can get you coffee and lunch. Maybe I can carry two instead of one disc to Melanie."

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "No, Al. I appreciate that you were trying, but this isn't for me."

Alice: "Okay. But what do you wanna do now?"

Dana: "I don't know. But I'll find something."

Alice: "Okay."

Dana: "Are you mad?"

Alice: "No, of course not. You should do something you really wanna do."

Dana: "Okay…See you at home."

Alice: "Okay."

Dana leaves.

**A Few Days Later**

**PLANET**

Alice and Shane are sitting inside the Planet.

Shane: "So, Dana still didn't find anything?"

Alice: "No."

Shane: "Too bad."

Alice: "Do you have any idea where she might find something?"

Shane: "Sorry, no."

Alice: "This is like when she was looking for an apartment. She is getting frustrated."

Shane: "I can imagine."

Shane sees Dana walking in.

Shane: "On second thought. I think she's handling it pretty well."

Alice: "What?"

Dana walks up to them and sits down.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice/ Shane: "Hey."

Alice: "What happened to you? Last time I saw you, you were all mopy."

Shane: "You got laid?"

Dana: "What?…No."

Alice: "So, what's with the happy?"

Dana: "Believe it or not, I found a job."

Alice: "What? Really?"

Dana: "Uh huh."

Alice: "That is great. Where?"

Dana: "After you left this morning I felt really down and I thought I go to that sports facilities you told me about. Have a little work-out, blow off some steam. And as it turns out they are looking for someone to teach tennis lessons."

Shane: "So, you're gonna give tennis lessons now?"

Dana: "Yeah. It's perfect for me."

Alice: "It really is. Congrats."

Dana: "Thanks."

Bette and Tina walk in. They sit down.

Bette/ Tina: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Bette: "Oh, Dana, you're not working here again, are you?"

Dana: "No…But I found another job."

Bette: "Really?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "She's gonna teach tennis."

Tina: "That's great."

Bette: "Yeah. That's definitely you."

Dana: "I know…Who wants a drink? I'm buying."

All: "Me."

Dana: "Okay, who wants what?"

The girls look at each other.

All: "I'll get it."

They jump up and head for the counter.

Dana: "Funny."


	4. Chapter 4

Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?

**Episode 4: Girls Night Out**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Alice and Dana are sitting on the couch, watching tv.

Dana: "Are those two stupid? I mean, can't they see they love each other?"

Alice: "Oh, they have no clue at all."

Dana: "But it's so obvious."

Alice: "I know. Oh, well, they realize it sooner or later."

Dana: "I say later than sooner."

The phone rings.

Alice: "I'll get it."

Alice gets up to take the call.

Alice: "Hello?…Hey, Shane. What's up?…Yeah, hold on a sec…(to Dana)…Hey, you wanna go out with the girls on Saturday?"

Dana: "Sure, why not."

Alice (to Shane): "We're in…Okay…See you then…Bye."

Alice hangs up and gets back to the couch.

Alice: "What did I miss?"

Dana: "Just a lot of reassuring that they're just friends."

**Saturday **

**MILK**

Alice, Dana, Shane, Bette and Tina enter Milk. The place is crowded. They make their way to the bar and order a few drinks. Tina spots a free table. The girls take their drinks and head over to the table.

Dana: "This is nice. Do you come here often?"

Tina: "Every now and then."

Shane: "Okay, guys, I'm gonna check the place out."

Alice: "Have fun."

Shane: "You bet."

Bette: "You be good."

Shane: "I'm gonna try…Later."

Shane walks away.

Bette: "And she's on the prowl."

Dana: "Shouldn't be too hard for her to find someone."

Alice: "Never is."

Tina raises her glass.

Tina: "To a great evening."

All: "Cheers."

They all take a sip.

Dana: "So, Al, told me you two met a art auction or something."

Tina: "Yeah. I just moved to Los Angeles. A friend has told me a lot about the CAC and about their director. So I googled Bette. And I really liked what I was seeing. And to be honest I didn't care too much about the art, but I had to meet Bette. So, I went to the auction."

Bette: "You told me you were there because of the art."

Tina: "Yeah, well…I lied."

Bette: "Interesting…Anyway, the moment Tina set foot into the gallery, the room was…I don't know…illuminated. Just looking at her blew me off. And from that on I didn't care much for the art either. We got into talking and…"

Tina: "…haven't been separated ever since."

Dana: "Love at first sight."

Bette/ Tina: "Yeah."

Dana: "Sweet."

Dana takes a sip of her drink. As she turns her head she sees Shane making out with a girl.

Dana: "Looks like Shane already found potential girlfriend material."

The others laugh.

Dana: "Did I say something funny?"

Bette: "No."

Tina: "I doubt she'll ever be her girlfriend."

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "You have to know, Shane doesn't do relationships."

Dana: "I see. She just wants to have her fun."

Alice: "Exactly."

Dana: "Well, that's not for me."

Tina: "It's not for everyone."

They look at Shane and the girl.

Dana: "Well, it certainly works for her."

**Later**

Dana: "Do you remember Mrs. Peterson?"

Alice: "Of course I do. You had a crush on her."

Dana: "True."

Tina: "Who is Mrs. Peterson?"

Alice: "She was our science teacher back in high school."

Tina: "Crush on a teacher. That's a classic."

Dana: "Yeah. But I wasn't the only one. Al here, had it for her too."

Alice: "I did…God, she was just…beautiful."

Dana: "Yeah."

Bette: "But neither of you acted on it, right?"

Dana: "Well, I didn't. But Al…"

Dana smirks at Alice.

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "Oh, come on."

Bette: "Tell us. What did you do?"

Alice: "Nothing."

Bette: "I don't believe that…Dana?"

Dana: "Well, one afternoon, after class…"

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "Al, they wanna know."

Alice: "Alright, alright. But I'm telling it. You always twist the facts."

Dana: "No, I don't."

Alice: "Yes, you do."

Dana: "No."

Alice: "Yes."

Bette turns to Tina.

Bette: "Oh, boy, we're never gonna hear the end of it."

Tina: "Guys."

Dana and Alice turn to Bette and Tina.

Dana/ Alice: "What?"

Tina: "Are we gonna hear the story now or not?"

Alice: "Okay…So, one afternoon I stayed a little longer after class. We had just done that experiment and I helped Mrs. Peterson cleaning up. And we got into talking. I told that I was gay. She was okay with that. And then I told her that I have a crush on someone and that I think I'm falling in love."

Bette: "With her."

Alice: "I didn't tell her that just then…We kept on talking…And then she gave me that one look. And…I don't know…I thought that maybe she got it that I was talking about her. As it turned out she didn't. Which explained the shocked look on her face when I asked her out."

Tina: "You're kidding?"

Alice: "No."

Bette: "You actually asked your teacher out."

Alice: "I did."

Dana: "She did."

Bette: "How old were you?"

Alice: "16. 17. Something like that."

Tina: "And what did she say?"

Alice: "She gave me that whole teacher-student-illegal speech. Which of course didn't impress me much…But then she, very nicely, explained that she wasn't gay. I understood that…And that was it."

Bette: "Aw. She broke your heart."

Alice: "Yeah, well, I'm over it. I moved on."

Dana: "She did. But back to the point I was making with bringing that up."

Alice: "You were trying to make a point?"

Dana: "Yes."

Alice: "Um, embarrass me?"

Dana: "No. It's not an embarrassing story."

Tina: "No. It's cute."

Bette: "Yeah."

Dana: "Anyway. I ran into Mrs. Peterson a few weeks ago."

Alice: "Oh, really?"

Dana: "Yeah. She's living in Portland now."

Alice: "Did you talk to her?"

Dana: "Yeah, a few minutes. But that's not the interesting part."

Alice: "So what is?"

Dana: "I saw her again a few days later."

Alice: "And that's interesting because?"

Dana: "In a gay bar."

Alice: "What?"

Dana: "Yeah. With her girlfriend."

Alice: "How do you know it was her girlfriend?"

Dana raises her eyebrows.

Dana: "Oh, I know."

**Later**

The girls are still at their table, talking, having drinks. Shane and the girl she was making out with walk up to them.

Shane: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Tina: "Having fun?"

Shane: "Yeah…So, this is Cathy."

Cathy: "Hi."

All: "Hey."

Shane: "And we're gonna go now."

The girls grin at them.

Shane: "See ya."

Cathy: "Bye."

All: "Bye."

The girls watch Shane and Cathy leave.

Alice: "She's totally going home with that girl."

Bette: "And you're surprised?"

Alice: "Not really."

Dana: "Does she do that every time you go out?"

Tina: "Pretty much."

Dana: "Well, she must have broken a lot of hearts."

Bette: "You bet."

Dana: "And how does she do that?"

Alice: "Don't ask. We don't know. That's just Shane."

**Later**

The girls are still at Milk. A while a go they left their table to dance.

Bette: "You wanna take a break?"

Tina: "Yes, please."

Bette turns to Alice

Bette: "We're gonna get back to our table."

Alice: "Okay."

Bette and Tina leave the dance floor and walk back to the table. Alice and Dana continue dancing.

A few minutes later a slow song comes up. Around them couples wrap their arms around each other and continue dancing. Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "May I have this dance?"

Alice: "You may."

They pull their arms around each others waist, resting their heads on the others shoulder and start dancing again.

Bette and Tina watch them.

Tina: "Just friends, huh?"

Bette: "Yeah right."

Tina: "Do you think they have any idea?"

Bette: "They don't have a clue."

Tina: "Shouldn't someone tell them?"

Bette: "Like they're gonna believe us."

Tina: "True."

Bette: "Sooner or later they'll find out on their own."

Tina: "Probably later than sooner."

**Later**

**STREET**

Bette, Tina, Alice and Dana are on their way home. At a crossing they stop.

Bette: "Okay, this is goodbye then."

They say their goodbye's.

Bette: "Have fun."

Alice: "You too."

Bette and Tina turn right. Alice and Dana turn left.

**A Short While Later**

Alice and Dana walk along the street.

Dana: "That was a fun evening."

Alice: "Yeah, it was."

Dana: "We should do that again some time soon."

Alice: "Absolutely."

For a moment they walk in silence.

Dana: "Did you realize the strange look Bette and Tina gave us?"

Alice: "No, didn't see that."

Dana: "They were looking at us all funny."

Alice: "I'm sure that was nothing."

Dana: "Yeah, maybe."

They continue to walk.

Dana: "Bette and Tina are such a cute couple."

Alice: "Yeah, they really are."

Dana: "I have to admit, I envy them. Must be great to have someone who's on the same page as you."

Alice: "You're still upset about the thing with Lara."

Dana: "A little. Life with her was so great. I thought I had it all…Guess I was wrong."

Alice: "Oh, don't worry. You'll get there. You'll get the whole package."

Dana: "I guess."

Alice: "You will. You'll find someone who cares for you, who makes you laugh. Someone who accepts you the way you are, loves you for who you are…And she'll be lucky to have you."

Dana smiles at Alice.

Dana: "You think?"

Alice: "Oh. Don't worry. She's out there. I know it…And who knows, she might not even be that far away."

Dana: "Aw, that's sweet."

Alice: "Yeah, the truth can be sweet sometimes."

Alice pulls her arm around Dana's shoulder.

Alice: "And until you find her…I'm here with you."

Dana pulls her arm around Alice as well.

Alice: "So…Mrs. Peterson is gay now? Maybe I should pay her a visit."

Dana: "Let it be, Al. Let it be."

They laugh. Arms pulled around each other they walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?

**Episode 5: You, Me and Mr. P**

**HALLWAY **

**OUTSIDE ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Dana and Alice walk up the stairs and along the hallway leading to their apartment. As the get closer they see a cat sitting in front of the door.

Dana: "Aw, a kitty."

Alice: "Someone must have left the front door open."

Dana kneels down.

Dana: "Hey, you."

Dana pets the cat, then looks up at Alice.

Dana: "He's so cute."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "Can we keep him?"

Alice: "I don't know."

Dana: "Oh. Come on, he's homeless…you took me in when I was homeless."

Alice: "Great comparison, Dane"

Dana: "We can't leave him here."

Alice: "Dana. I really don't know."

Dana: "Want me to beg?"

Alice: "Maybe."

Dana: "Pretty please."

Dana looks at Alice. Alice smiles.

Alice: "Alright."

Dana: "You heard that?"

Alice unlocks the door. Dana lifts the cat. They walk inside.

Alice: "Okay, let's clean him and then get some blankets to make him a nice sleeping place."

Dana: "Okay."

Dana heads towards the bathroom.

Dana: "Oh, we're gonna have so much fun together. You're gonna love it here."

Alice watches Dana walking away, smiling.

**Next Morning**

Alice is in the kitchen, making coffee. Dana walks in, carrying the cat in her arms.

Dana: "Morning."

Alice: "Morning."

Dana: "Look who crawled into my bed last night."

Alice: "Sweet."

Dana: "Never thought I'd have something male in my bed ever again."

Alice laughs.

Alice: "How is our little friend?"

Dana: "Good. I think he likes it here."

Alice: "Good…Coffee?"

Dana: "Yes, please."

Dana sits down. Alice pours two cups of coffee and puts them on the table. She sits down.

Alice: "So, what's up for today?"

Dana: "Well, my first lesson starts at 4:30. And until then I'm gonna stay here."

Alice: "Okay."

Dana: "When will you be home?"

Alice: "Around 3."

Dana: "Great. Mr. Piddles shouldn't be alone. He's still new here."

Alice: "Mr. Piddles?"

Dana: "Yeah. I though I give him a name. We can't call him 'hey cat' or 'hey you' all the time."

Alice: "You named him? Oh, Dana."

Dana: "What's wrong with that?"

Alice: "If you give him a name you'll get too attached to him."

Dana: "So?"

Alice: "And it's gonna be even harder to give him away then."

Dana: "Give him away?"

Alice: "Yeah. We can't keep him."

Dana: "What? Why not?"

Alice: "Dana, there's probably some little girl out there crying her eyes out because her cat ran away."

Dana: "Then she should have taken better care of him and he wouldn't have run away."

Alice: "She's gonna miss him. And I'm sure he misses his home too."

Dana: "But he doesn't even have a collar."

Alice: "That doesn't mean he doesn't have a home and a family."

Dana: "But I don't want to give him away. I always wanted a cat. And look at him, he's so cute."

Alice: "Dana, do you really want to keep a little girl from getting her cat back?"

Dana sighs.

Dana: "No."

Alice: "Don't pout. He can stay here until we find the owner. And then maybe we can talk about getting you another cat."

Dana: "I don't want another cat."

Alice: "Oh, come on, Dana, are you twelve now?"

Alice looks at her watch.

Alice: "Okay, I gotta go now. Can you make some flyer, so we can find the owner?"

Dana doesn't answer.

Alice: "Dana?"

Dana: "Yeah, yeah."

Alice: "Okay…See you later."

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice leaves for work. Dana looks at the cat.

Dana: "You don't wanna leave Mr. Piddles, do you?"

Mr. Piddles meows.

**Later**

Dana's playing with the cat as Alice returns home.

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "You two had a good day?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "You got the flyer?"

Dana: "You really want to get rid of him, don't you?"

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "Yeah, yeah, I know…It's ready. Just need to make some copies."

Alice: "Okay. Then you can pin them on your way to work."

Dana: "I still don't understand why we have to…"

Alice: "Dana, we talked about this."

Dana sighs.

Dana: "Alright, alright…I'm gonna go now."

Dana takes her bag and heads for the door.

Alice: "Dana. You forgot the flyer."

Dana turns around. She takes the flyer.

Dana: "You're mean."

Dana leaves. Alice looks at Mr. Piddles.

Alice: "How you doing?"

Mr. Piddles meows.

Alice: "Yeah, that's what I thought."

**Later**

Alice is sitting on the couch, watching tv. Dana returns home.

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "How was work?"

Dana: "Good…And before you ask, yes I pinned those damn flyers."

Alice: "Okay."

Dana looks around the living room.

Dana: "Where's Mr. Piddles? He always lies there in front of the heat. Did you get rid of him already?""

Alice: "Always? Once he lied there. And no, I did not get rid of him already. He's in your bed."

Dana: "Aw."

Dana walks into her bedroom.

Dana: "Hello. Mommy is home."

Dana lies down on the bed with the cat and pets him.

**A Few Days Later**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting inside. Alice walks in. She gets a cup of coffee and joins the girls.

Alice: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Tina: "You look tired."

Alice: "I am. I spend most of the night cleaning my closet."

Bette: "Why you did that?"

Alice: "Well, you see, Mr. Piddles confused it with his toilet."

The girls laugh.

Alice: "It's really not that funny."

Bette: "Sorry."

Shane: "So, still nothing from the owner?"

Alice: "Nope. It's still Dana, me and Mr. P."

Tina: "If you can't find the owner, are you gonna keep him?"

Alice: "I don't know. He keeps desolating the place. Scratching on the sofa. Peeing on my stuff."

Alice takes a sip of her coffee.

Alice: "Hey, does any of you want a cat?"

Bette: "Gosh, you made it sound so good, but…no, thanks."

Alice: "Tina, you like cats. Can't you convince her?"

Tina: "Sorry, Alice."

Alice: "Shane?"

Shane: "Sorry, can't help you there."

Alice: "Great."

**Next Day**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Alice is walking around the living room, picking up pieces of paper. Dana walks out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Dana: "Morning."

Alice: "Morning."

Dana: "What are you doing?"

Alice: "Picking up what's left of my article."

Dana: "Oh, Mr. P did it again?"

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "Oh no, I'm sorry."

Alice sighs. She looks at Dana.

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "I know. We can't keep him."

Alice: "Look at the place. It's a mess. He's created a total chaos. He puts everything upside down."

Dana: "He still has to get used to this new environment."

Alice: "Oh, I think he already has. He feels quite comfy here…Do I have to mention what he did to my clothes?"

Dana: "No."

Dana sighs.

Alice: "I'm sorry, but he can't…"

Dana: "I know. But we haven't found the owner yet. He probably has none."

Alice: "Probably. So, we're gonna take him to the shelter. They'll find a nice family for him."

Dana sighs.

Dana: "Yeah."

Dana heads for the kitchen.

Alice: "I'm sorry."

**Later**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting at a table. Dana and Alice walk in.

Alice: "Hey, guys."

Dana: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Dana: "I'm gonna get a coffee. Anyone want anything?"

Alice: "No, thanks."

Bette and Tina shake their heads.

Shane: "I'll have a coffee. Extra milk."

Dana sighs.

Dana: "Okay."

Dana walks to the counter. Alice frowns at Shane.

Shane: "What?"

Alice: "Was that necessary?"

Shane: "What?"

Alice: "Extra milk? We just took Mr. Piddles to the shelter."

Shane: "Sorry. Didn't know that."

Tina: "She's pretty upset about it."

Alice: "Yeah."

Bette: "Poor Dana."

The girls look at Alice.

Alice: "Oh, come on, guys. Don't look at me like that. He couldn't have stayed."

**A Few Days Later**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting inside. Alice walks in.

Alice: "Hey."

All: "Hi."

Tina: "Where is Dana?"

Alice: "Work."

Shane: "How is she?"

Alice: "She's still upset that we had to give away Mr. Piddles."

Bette: "Still?"

Alice: "Yeah, I know."

Bette: "Don't get me wrong, but this is getting insane."

Tina: "Yeah, I mean, it's just a cat."

Alice: "I know. I tried to cheer her up. I brought her her favorite food. We spend all night watching movies."

Shane: "Hope it wasn't Cat on a hot tin Roof?"

Alice: "No. And that's not funny."

Shane: "I know. Sorry."

Alice: "Anyway, nothing seems to work."

Tina: "Don't worry. She'll get over it. She'll be fine."

Alice: "Probably."

**Later**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Dana's lying in bed as Alice returns home.

Alice: "Dana?"

Dana: "In the bedroom."

Alice walks to the bedroom. She sneaks around the corner.

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "I have a surprise for you."

Dana: "More food or movies?"

Alice: "Nope."

Alice grins at Dana.

Alice: "Continue."

Dana: "Al, I'm not in the mood for a guessing-game."

Alice enters the bedroom, carrying Mr. Piddles.

Alice: "Look who's back."

Dana looks at Alice. She sits up.

Dana: "Oh my god. Mr. P."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "But what about…?"

Alice: "Yeah, well. I'd rather clean up a bit more than having you all mopy and mad at me forever."

Alice sits on the edge of the bed and places the cat on the bed.

Dana: "He can stay?"

Alice: "Yes, he can stay."

Dana hugs Alice.

Dana: "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Alice: "You're welcome."

Dana picks Mr. Piddles up.

Dana: "Welcome home Mr. P."


	6. Chapter 6

Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been...Just Friends ?

**Episode 6: Back In The Saddle**

**PLANET**

Dana is sitting at the counter, having coffee. A woman approaches her.

Kelly: "Hey. I'm Kelly."

Dana: "Hey. Dana."

Kelly: "Nice to meet you, Dana. How are you?"

Dana: "I'm good. Thanks. How are you?"

Kelly: "I'm fine…See, I was watching you from over there and I just had to come over."

Dana: "Really?"

Kelly: "Yeah. And I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee."

Dana looks at her cup.

Dana: "Well, I'm already at my third cup. And I try to keep three the limit for the morning. Otherwise I get all…you know."

Kelly: "I see…And how about dinner?"

Dana: "Dinner?"

Kelly: "Yeah."

Dana: "You wanna go out with me?"

Kelly: "That's the plan."

Dana: "Well, Kelly, I'm flattered. But I don't know."

Kelly: "Bad break-up recently?"

Dana: "Not recently-recently. But yeah, something like that."

Kelly: "That's too bad…But if you change your mind…"

Kelly hands Dana a note.

Kelly: "…give me a call."

Kelly smiles at Dana, then leaves.

**Later**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Dana is sitting at the living room table. Alice walks in.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hi."

Dana: "How was your day?"

Alice: "Good. Usual day at the office. Yours?"

Dana: "Work was fine."

Alice sits down at the table.

Alice: "And?"

Dana: "And what?"

Alice: "What about the brunette from the Planet?"

Dana: "How do you know?"

Alice: "I have my sources."

Dana: "Who?"

Alice: "A journalist never exposes her sources."

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "So, tell me."

Dana: "Well, her name is Kelly and she wanted to go out with me."

Alice: "That's great."

Dana: "I guess."

Alice looks at Dana.

Alice: "Oh, no. You have but-face."

Dana: "Excuse me?"

Alice: "You look like you're gonna say but…"

Dana: "Oh, yeah…But I said no."

Alice: "You said no?"

Dana: "Yeah. I don't know if I'm ready for dating yet."

Alice: "Oh, Dana."

Dana: "What?"

Alice: "You need to go out again."

Dana: "Look who's talking. Miss I-haven't-had-a-date-since-junior-high."

Alice: "Hey. I've been on dates."

Dana: "Not since I returned to Los Angeles."

Alice: "I've been busy."

Dana: "Yeah, right. Busy. Whatever that means."

Alice: "Anyway, we're not talking about me here. I'm not the one who got asked out."

Dana: "I don't know."

Alice: "Come on. Give it a try. How bad can it be?"

Dana: "You're may be right. And Kelly seemed like a nice girl."

Alice: "See? Go for it."

Dana: "You think I should?"

Alice: "Absolutely."

Dana hesitates.

Alice: "Come on. I know you want it."

Dana: "Okay. Why not."

Alice: "Yay."

Dana: "I'm gonna call her tomorrow."

Alice: "Tomorrow? Why wait?"

Dana: "I don't wanna come off too desperate."

Alice: "Okay, true."

**A Few Days Later**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Alice is sitting on Dana's bed. Lots of clothes lying around in the room. Dana's wrapped in a towel and is standing in front of her closet.

Dana: "What about the…"

Alice: "No."

Dana: "And what about the shirt with the…"

Alice: "God, no."

Dana: "Okay. I'm running out of options here."

Alice: "Let me see."

Alice stands up and takes a look inside Dana's closet. She takes out a blue skirt and a white shirt.

Alice: "Simple, yet elegant."

Dana looks at the outfit.

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "Now, get dressed. I'll get you shoes."

**A While Later**

Alice is sitting on the couch. Dana walks into the living room.

Dana: "Okay, I'm ready. What do you think?"

Alice looks at Dana.

Alice: "You look great."

Dana: "Okay. Good."

Dana straightens her shirt.

Alice: "Someone is nervous."

Dana: "Yeah. Crazy, isn't it?"

Alice: "Not really."

Dana: "Maybe I should change."

Alice: "Dana, you look just fine. Now go and have fun."

Dana: "Maybe I should call and cancel."

Alice: "Go. Now."

Dana takes a deep breath.

Dana: "Alright."

Alice: "Don't forget to have fun."

Dana: "Yeah."

Dana walks out. Alice shakes her head and smiles.

**Later**

**RESTAURANT**

Dana and Kelly are sitting at a table.

Kelly: "Tennis. I see."

Dana: "You play too?"

Kelly: "God, no. I'm not much into sports."

Dana: "Okay…So, what do you do?"

Kelly: "I'm a writer. I write short stories, poetry, novels."

Dana: "Just like my friend Al. She is a writer too. Well, she's a journalist at L.A. Magazine."

Kelly: "Well, that's not really the same."

Dana: "I guess."

A waiter comes up to their table.

Waiter: "Do you want to hear about our specials?"

Kelly: "Actually, we're still waiting for our drinks. Were you just kidding when you took our order?"

Confused Dana looks at Kelly.

Waiter: "I'm sorry. I'm gonna get them right away."

The waiter leaves.

Dana: "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

Kelly: "No, I don't think so. We order and he brings it. It's his job. And right now, he's not doing it very good."

Dana: "But the place is crowded…"

Kelly: "So what? It's still his job. If he can't do it he should look for something else."

**Later**

Dana and Kelly are sitting at their table, eating dinner.

Kelly: "So, you have a cat?"

Dana: "Yes. Mr. Piddles."

Kelly: "Mr. Piddles? What kind of a name is that?"

Dana: "I like it…Anyway, he's the cutest thing you've ever seen."

Kelly: "I don't like cats."

Dana: "What?"

Kelly: "I don't like cats."

Dana: "How can you not like cats? They're so sweet and furry and…"

Kelly: "I just don't like them."

Kelly takes a bit of her meal. Dana looks at her.

Kelly: "How's your food?"

Dana: "It's fine."

**Later**

Dana and Kelly finished their dinner.

Kelly: "The food used to be so much better here."

Dana: "I liked it."

The waiter comes up to their table.

Waiter: "Can I get you anything else?"

Kelly looks at Dana. She shakes her head.

Kelly: "No, thanks. Just the check."

The waiter leaves to get the bill. A moment later he returns. Kelly pays the bill. Dana and Kelly stand up and leave the restaurant.

**OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT**

Kelly: "So, you wanna get a drink somewhere?"

Dana: "Oh, it's getting late and I have an early morning. I should probably call it night and get home."

Kelly: "Oh okay."

They call for a cab.

Kelly: "We should do that again some time."

Dana: "I'm gonna call you about that."

Kelly: "Good."

Kelly takes a step closer to Dana. Dana stretches her hand out to her.

Dana: "Night."

Kelly shakes Dana's hand.

Kelly: "Good night."

Dana gets into the cab. It drives off.

**Later **

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Dana returns home. She walks into Alice's bedroom. Alice is sitting on her bed, typing on her laptop. Dana walks in. Alice looks up.

Alice: "Hey. You're back early."

Dana: "You."

Alice: "Me?"

Dana: "Yeah, you."

Alice: "What did I do?"

Dana: "Why did you make me go on that date?"

Alice: "I have the feeling it didn't go too well."

Dana: "It was horrible."

Alice: "Oh, no. I'm sorry."

Dana lies down on the bed.

Dana: "It was one of the worst dates I've ever been on."

Alice: "Oh, come on."

Dana: "No, I'm telling you it was bad. Really bad. Kelly and I have absolutely nothing in common."

Alice: "Oh."

Dana: "Yeah. She doesn't like sports or cats. She was mean to the waiter…And she's so boring."

Alice: "Are you sure you're not exaggerating?"

Dana: "No, it was horrible. And Kelly actually thought I was having fun. She wants to do that again some time."

Alice: "What did you say?"

Dana: "That I'm gonna call her."

Alice: "But you're not."

Dana: "Hello? Did you listen to me? Of course I'm not calling her again."

Alice: "You should've told her. She's probably waiting for your call."

Dana: "No, she won't. Everybody knows that 'I'm gonna call you' is the international sign for 'You will never see me again'."

Alice: "If you say so."

Dana: "Uh huh."

Alice laughs.

Dana: "What's so funny?"

Alice: "Nothing. I'm sorry you had a bad night."

Dana: "Horrible night. And you should be sorry. You were the one that convinced me to go."

Alice: "Hey. I was just trying to help."

Dana: "I know."

Alice: "Well, look at the bright side. At least you got a free meal."

Dana: "Yeah, that was the goal."

Alice: "And now the first step is made. And it can't get any worse."

Dana: "God, let's hope not."

Dana sighs. She sits up.

Dana: "Alright, I'm gonna got to bed now. I want this day to be over."

Alice: "Okay."

Alice smiles at Dana. Dana gives Alice a peck on the cheek. She gets up and heads for the door.

Dana: "Good night."

Alice: "Night.


	7. Chapter 7

Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?

**Episode 7: Birthday Girl**

**PLANET**

The girls are sitting inside the Planet.

Shane: "So, Alice, what do you wanna do on your birthday?"

Alice: "I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just have a quiet night. Order in and watch a movie."

Shane: "Really?"

Alice: "Yeah, why not."

Alice looks at her watch.

Alice: "Oh, I gotta get back to work. See you later."

All: "Bye."

Dana watches Alice leaving, then turns back to the girls.

Dana: "Okay, so about the party."

Tina: "What party?"

Dana: "Al's birthday party."

Bette: "She just said she wants a quiet night."

Dana: "Oh, she doesn't know what she really wants."

Shane: "Amen to that."

Tina: "Are you sure she wants a party?"

Dana: "I know her. When she says she wants a quiet night, what she really wants is a party."

Tina: "If you say so."

Dana: "Yeah…So, let's make plans."

**Later**

Shane: "I think we got everything planned now."

Bette: "Yeah."

Tina: "And you're sure that's what she wants?"

Dana: "Yes."

Tina: "Okay."

Dana: "Oh, that's gonna be so great. Al's gonna love it. And remember not a word to her."

Bette: "Not a word."

Tina: "Lips are sealed."

Dana looks at Shane.

Shane: "Oh, come on. Who can keep a secret better than me."

**A Few Days Later**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

It's the morning of Alice's birthday. Dana is in the kitchen, finishing preparing breakfast. She puts everything on a tray and walks to Alice's bedroom. She knocks, then enters. Alice looks out from under her blanket.

Alice: "Morning."

Dana: "Good morning, birthday girl."

Dana puts the tray on the nightstand.

Dana: "Happy Birthday."

Alice sits up. Dana hugs her.

Alice: "You're not gonna sing now are you?"

Dana: "No."

Alice: "Thanks."

Dana: "But I made you breakfast."

Alice: "Aw. That's sweet."

Dana places the tray on Alice's lap.

Dana: "I thought I might do something nice on your birthday."

Alice: "My birthday should be every day."

Dana: "Don't overdo it."

They smile at each other.

Dana: "Okay, I gotta go to work now. You just stay here and enjoy your breakfast and the rest of the morning."

Dana kisses Alice on the forehead.

Alice: "Thanks."

Dana: "Anytime…See you later."

Alice: "Yep."

Dana leaves. Alice looks at the tray. She smiles and starts eating.

**Later**

Alice is going through her mail as Dana returns home.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "How's my little birthday girl?"

Alice: "I'm good. Just checking my mail. How was your day?"

Dana: "Fine. So, are you ready?"

Alice: "For what?"

Dana: "Ready to go out."

Alice: "I thought we were gonna stay in."

Dana: "I know. But come on, let's go out for drinks."

Alice: "I don't know."

Dana: "Come on. It's your birthday."

Alice: "Okay, if that's what you wanna do for my birthday."

Dana: "Goody."

A few moments later Dana and Alice head out, down the stairs and out of the front door.

Dana: "Damn."

Alice: "What?"

Dana: "I forgot my purse…You wait here and I'll be right back."

Alice: "Alright. Hurry…"

Dana walks inside.

Alice: "…I'm not gonna get any younger."

Dana walks up the stairs, along the hallway and inside the apartment. She picks up the phone.

Dana: "Hi, it's me…Yeah, we're on our way…Okay."

Dana hangs up. She gets her purse and walks out again.

**OUTSIDE**

Dana comes out of the building.

Dana: "Okay. Ready?"

Alice: "Sure."

Dana: "Let's go."

Alice and Dana make their way to the Planet.

**A While Later**

**OUTSIDE THE PLANET**

Alice and Dana arrive.

Alice: "It looks closed."

Dana: "Let's see."

Dana reaches for the door handle and opens the door. They walk in. Dana switches on the light.

"Surprise!"

Alice looks at the people inside. Visibly surprised. The people start singing 'Happy Birthday." Alice looks at Dana.

Alice: "You. You did this."

Dana: "I did."

After they finished singing, one after one comes up to Alice, congratulating her, hugging her.

Shane: "Happy birthday."

Shane hugs Alice, then hands her a gift. Alice unwraps it.

Alice: "A gift certificate for a massage."

Shane: "You're gonna like the masseuse. She's really good."

Alice: "I see. Thanks, Shane."

Bette and Tina hug Alice and congratulate her. They hand her their gift.

Alice: "It's not an annual ticket for the CAC again, is it?"

Bette: "No."

Alice unwraps the gift.

Alice: "The complete Marilyn Monroe dvd collection. Thank you."

Bette: "You're welcome."

Alice: "And a gift certificate."

Tina: "Yeah, you've been complaining about that chair on your desk. And we didn't know which one you'd like. So we thought we give you this and you can choose on your own."

Alice: "Thanks."

Bette and Tina smile at Alice.

Dana: "Now open mine."

Alice: "I thought the party was your gift."

Dana: "You don't want it then?"

Alice: "Give it to me."

Dana hands Alice the gift. She unwraps it.

Alice: "Aw. Free to be you and me."

Dana: "I know that's your favorite from your childhood."

Alice: "You remember that."

Dana: "Of course I do."

Alice: "I've been looking for that everywhere."

Dana: "I know. Happy birthday."

Alice: "Thank you."

They hug. Alice kisses Dana on the cheek. They smile at each other.

**Later**

The party is in full swing. People are drinking, dancing, laughing. Everyone is having a good time.

Bette, Tina, Alice and Dana are sitting at a table.

Alice: "So, you all knew about this?"

They nod.

Alice: "I can't believe none of you said it word."

Tina: "We were sworn to secrecy."

Alice: "I see."

Dana: "So, you like it?"

Alice: "I do. Thank you."

Dana: "You're very welcome."

Bette: "Another round?"

All: "Yeah."

Bette: "Okay."

Dana: "I'm gonna help you."

Bette and Dana walk to the counter.

Tina: "I'll be right back."

Alice: "Okay."

Tina heads for the bathroom.

Shane walks up to the table and sits down.

Shane: "Great party, huh?"

Alice: "Yeah."

Shane: "So, you're glad you decided to come here."

Alice: "Absolutely…Dana really did something here."

Shane: "She's a good friend."

Alice: "She is."

Alice looks at Dana. Dana turns around and waves at Alice. She waves back. She smiles.

Alice: "She is."

A moment later Tina returns from the bathroom.

Tina: "Shane. No one around here for you?"

Shane: "Plenty. But it's Alice's birthday. So she should choose first before I make my move."

They laugh.

Alice: "That's very generous."

Shane: "Yeah, well."

Dana and Bette return. Everyone takes their drink. Dana raises her glass.

Dana: "I'd like to make a toast."

Bette: "Let's hear it."

Dana: "Today is a very special day. It's Alice's birthday. And we're all here to celebrate with you."

Alice: "Aw."

Dana: "So, here's to the woman who took me in when I was homeless. The woman who brought Mr. P back. Here's to the best friend one could have."

All: "Aw."

Dana: "To Alice."

The girls raise their glasses.

All: "To Alice."


	8. Chapter 8

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

Episode 8: Match Made In HeavenALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT

Alice and Dana are sitting at the living room table, having dinner.

Dana: "So, what are you gonna do during your vacation?"

Alice: "I don't have it all planned out yet. But I'll probably just relax."

Dana: "Sounds good to me."

The phone rings. Alice gets up and answers it.

Alice: "Hello?…Hey mom…I'm good. And you?…That's great…You're what?…When?…But don't you…Okay…And what about…Okay…Well, I don't know if…That's not what I mean…Mom…Mom…Okay…Well, I guess…Alright, alright…Yeah…See you. Bye."

Alice hangs up and sits back at the table.

Dana: "What's up?"

Alice: "My mother is coming to visit me."

Dana: "When?"

Alice: "Tomorrow."

Dana: "That's nice."

Alice: "Do you remember my mom?"

Dana: "Sure. She's nice."

Alice: "Only sometimes."

Dana: "Why are you so upset that she's coming?"

Alice: "She has this really annoying habit to criticize me and my life. She's always complaining. And she makes stupid remarks about me still being single. I don't want to spend my vacation like that."

Dana: "Maybe it won't be so bad."

Alice: "I wish."

Alice takes a bit of her meal, then looks at Dana.

Dana: "What?"

Alice: "I have an idea."

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "And you have to help me."

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "Her visit would be much more pleasant if I had a girlfriend. And that's where I need your help."

Dana: "Okay. I'd be happy to help. But where should I find you a girlfriend on such short notice. I'm not god…though sometimes I wish I was her."

Alice: "Can we be serious now?"

Dana: "Okay. What can I do?"

Alice: "Be my girlfriend."

Dana: "What?"

Alice: "Just for the time my mom is here."

Dana: "Al, I don't know."

Alice: "Please, please, please."

Dana: "Alright. But just because it's you."

Alice: "Thank you. You're the best."

Dana: "Yeah. Don't forget that."

Next Day

Dana is sitting on the couch while Alice is running around the apartment. Dusting. Re-arranging things. Fluffing pillows.

Dana: "Al, you're scaring me."

Alice: "I don't want to give her any reason to complain."

Dana: "Yeah. 'Cause we all know how a mother likes to complain about her daughters not-fluffed-pillows."

Alice: "Dana, you're not helping."

Dana: "Come on, Al. Relax. It'll be fine."

The door bell rings.

Alice: "Oh my god, she's here. How do I look?"

Dana: "You look great…honey. Now relax…And open the door for my mother in law."

Dana laughs.

Alice: "Stop that."

Alice takes a deep breath. Then she opens the door.

Alice: "Mom."

Lenore: "Alice."

The hug.

Alice: "Glad you made it. Come on in."

Lenore enters. Dana walks up to them.

Alice: "Mom. I want you to meet Dana. My girlfriend."

Lenore looks at Dana.

Lenore: "Is that the same Dana who used to run around naked in our backyard?"

Dana: "Yeah, that's me."

Lenore: "Look at you."

They hug.

Lenore: "It's good to see you again."

Dana: "Good to see you too."

They walk to the couch and sit down. Alice and Dana sit next to each other, holding hands. Lenore looks at them.

Lenore: "You're such a cute couple."

Alice and Dana smile at each other.

Lenore: "How long have you been together?"

Dana: "A few weeks."

Alice: "Yeah, one evening she just stood on my door step. She had no place to live, so she stayed here."

Lenore: "And then after a while you remembered how much you really missed her and how much you always liked her."

Dana looks at Alice. She smiles.

Alice: "Yeah, exactly."

Lenore: "And then…?"

Dana: "Well, then…one night…we…"

Alice: "Well, you know, mom."

Lenore smirks at them.

Lenore: "I see."

Dana: "And the rest is history."

They laugh.

Lenore: "That's great."

Alice: "Yeah."

Lenore: "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, this is great news."

Alice: "I don't know. It's still pretty fresh and…well, you know how I am with these things."

Lenore: "Yeah…I'm so happy for you. For both of you."

Dana: "Thanks."

Lenore: "I mean, this is so great. I always knew you were meant for each other."

Dana and Alice look at each other.

Next DayPLANET

Bette, Tina and Shane sit at their usual table. Alice and Lenore enter.

Alice: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Alice: "You all remember my mom."

Shane: "Who could forget her. Hi."

Lenore: "Hello, Shane. Bette. Tina."

Bette/ Tina: "Hi."

Alice: "Mom, why don't you get us a coffee."

Lenore: "Sure."

Lenore walks to the counter. Alice sits down.

Shane: "So, your mom is here."

Alice: "Yeah, yeah…Okay, so here's the deal. Dana is my girlfriend."

All: "Hallelujah."

Alice: "What?…No, we're just pretending while my mom's here."

Bette: "What?"

Alice: "Dana and I are pretending to be a couple. I don't want to have the whole you're-such-a-pretty-girl-why-can't-you-keep-a-girlfriend conversation with my mom over and over again."

Tina: "So, Dana is pretending to be your girlfriend?"

Alice: "Yeah."

Shane: "Just pretending?"

Alice: "Yes."

Shane: "Whatever you say."

Alice: "Okay, I don't have time for this now. So please, play along. I really don't want to…"

Lenore returns.

Alice: "…and then we went for lunch and did some more shopping."

Lenore hands a cup of coffee to Alice and sits down.

Alice: "It was fun."

Alice takes a sip of her coffee. The girls look at her.

Later

The girls are still sitting inside the Planet. Dana enters and comes up to them.

Dana: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Bette, Tina and Shane smirk at her.

Alice: "Hey, honey."

Dana: "Hey."

The others watch Dana and Alice looking at each other.

Lenore: "Come on, Alice, don't be shy. You can kiss her."

The girls look at them. Dana and Alice look at each other, a little awkwardly. They share a quick kiss on the lips.

Lenore: "Oh, come on. What was that? Is that how you greet your girlfriend?"

Bette, Tina and Shane grin.

Dana and Alice look at each other again. Then they kiss, more intimate and passionate.

Lenore: "Now that was a kiss."

Dana sits down on the chair next to Alice. She grabs her hand.

Alice: "So, how was your day…babe?"

Dana: "Good, thanks…honey. How was yours?"

Alice: "Good."

Dana: "Good."

Lenore: "Aw, look at them. Aren't they a sweet couple?"

Tina: "Yeah."

Bette: "So cute."

Lenore: "I always knew they'd bee together one day."

Shane: "Yeah, it was so obvious."

Lenore excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. The girls turn to Alice and Dana.

All: "So cute."

Alice/ Dana: "Shut up."

They laugh.

**Next Day**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Alice is sitting on the couch. Dana returns home from work.

Dana: "Honey, I'm home!"

Alice: "She's not here."

Dana: "Oh."

Dana sits down next to Alice.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "Where is she?"

Alice: "She met an old friend and they're having dinner. She should be back any minute though."

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "I'm sorry about this."

Dana: "Oh, don't worry. It's kinda fun."

Alice: "Really?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Lenore walks in.

Lenore: "Hey girls."

Dana pulls her arms around Alice.

Alice/ Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "You had fun?"

Lenore: "I did."

Dana: "That's great."

Lenore: "So, you girls are going out tonight?"

Alice: "No."

Lenore: "I see. You like to spend the time with just each other."

Dana: "Yeah, something like that."

Lenore: "Well, I'm gonna call it a night. I'm gonna go to bed and let you two sweeties spend some quality time together."

Dana: "Okay."

Lenore: "And don't worry. I sleep like a stone."

Alice: "Thanks. Mom."

Lenore: "Nighty-night."

Alice/ Dana: "Night."

Lenore walks into the bedroom.

Dana: "So, what you wanna do? I mean, now that we got quality time."

They laugh.

**A Few Days Later**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Alice and Dana are in the kitchen.

Alice: "Just a few more minutes and we can go back to normal."

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "And then I'm gonna buy you a really big lunch or dinner or whatever you'd like."

Dana: "I always wanted a boat."

Alice looks at Dana.

Dana: "Just kidding. Lunch is fine."

Lenore enters the kitchen.

Lenore: "Okay, I'm ready."

Alice pulls her arm around Dana and pulls her a little bit closer.

Alice: "I called you a cab. It should be here any second."

The door bell rings

Alice: "See."

They walk to the door. Alice grabs Lenore's bags and they walk downstairs.

OUTSIDE

Alice, Dana and Lenore stand next to the car, while the cab driver puts the bags in the trunk.

Alice: "So, mom. It was so nice having you here."

Lenore: "Yeah. We should do this more often."

Alice: "I'm gonna call you about that."

Lenore: "Okay…Bye, sweetie."

Alice: "Bye, mom."

They hug. Then Lenore turns to Dana.

Lenore: "Dana, it was really nice seeing you again."

Dana: "Same here."

Lenore: "And take good care of my Alice."

Dana: "I will."

Dana and Lenore hug.

Lenore: "Bye."

Alice/ Dana: "Bye."

Lenore opens the door of the cab. Just before she gets in she turns around.

Lenore: "You know. You two…You're a match made in heaven."

She gets into the cab. The car drives off.

Alice: "And the Oscar goes to…"

They laugh. Alice pulls her arm around Dana, they head inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?

**Episode 9: The Ex File**

**PLANET**

The girls are sitting inside.

Tina: "And it's Friday once again."

Alice: "Yeah, that usually happens every week."

Tina: "Smart-ass."

Alice grins.

Alice: "Okay, so once again the question is: what are we gonna do on the weekend?"

Dana: "And instead of doing our usual routine where everyone say they don't know let's pass that question right to Shane."

They look at Shane.

Shane: "Why do you always think I have the answer to that question?"

Tina: "Please tell us you do."

The girls continue to look at Shane. Full of expectation.

Shane: "Let me think."

Bette: "Oh come on, Shane. Don't put us on the rack."

Dana: "Yeah, we know you know something."

Shane smiles at the girls.

Shane: "Alright, there's a party a Milk."

Dana: "I knew you wouldn't disappoint us."

Bette: "What kind of party?"

Shane: "It's a coming-out party."

Alice: "Oh, you finally decided to come out. It was about time."

They laugh.

Tina: "Don't you think we'd be a little out of place there?"

Shane: "No. We can help some new lesbians to get around in this new world."

Bette: "You're looking at it from the fresh-meat-angle, aren't you?"

Shane: "If you wanna put it like that, yeah."

Bette: "I see."

Shane: "What's wrong with that?"

Bette: "Nothing."

Alice: "Well, it sounds like fun."

Tina: "Yeah. Count us in."

Bette: "Yeah."

Alice: "What about you, Dane? You in?"

Dana stares at something and doesn't answer.

Alice: "Dana?"

The girls turn around to see what Dana is staring at.

Dana: "Lara."

Lara: "Hi."

Dana continues to stare at Lara.

Alice: "Lara. Long time no see…Oh, those good old times."

Lara: "Alice. Hi."

Alice: "So? Just stopping by on our way to…your mother planet?"

Lara: "Funny. As always."

Lara looks at Dana.

Lara: "Can I talk to you?"

Shane: "We're kinda in the middle of something here."

Lara: "Who are you?"

Shane: "Shane, one of Dana's friends. One of her real friends. You know, the loyal kind."

Lara: "Neat…Dana?"

Bette: "Sweetie, you don't have to…"

Lara: "Oh, great. Someone else butting in. And you are?"

Bette turns to Lara.

Bette: "Someone who will kick your sorry ass if you hurt Dana."

Lara: "I'm not gonna hurt her."

Bette: "You better not."

Lara: "And just to get everything out of the way, you are?"

Tina: "A black belt."

Lara: "Sweet…Okay, Dana, can I talk to you now?"

Dana hesitates.

Lara: "Please."

Dana: "Okay. What the hell."

Lara and Dana walk to the counter.

Lara: "Nice friends you got there."

Dana: "What are you doing here?"

Lara: "I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm gonna move to L.A."

Dana: "No. What are you doing…here?"

Lara: "Like I said. I wanted to tell you. And you've been talking about this place a lot. Figured I find you here."

Dana: "Okay, now you told me. And now?"

Lara: "I was wondering if we could have dinner."

Dana: "I don't know."

Lara: "Come on. It's just dinner. And there's a lot to talk about."

Dana sighs.

Lara: "Dana, please. Don't make me beg."

Dana hesitates.

Lara: "Please."

Dana: "Okay. Just dinner."

Lara: "Okay."

**Next Day**

**PLANET**

Alice, Shane, Bette and Tina are sitting at a table inside the Planet.

Shane: "She's going out with her?"

Alice: "It's not a date. It's just dinner."

Shane: "Okay. So, she's having dinner with her?"

Alice: "Yes. So what?"

Tina: "Are you jealous?"

Alice: "No, I'm not jealous."

Bette: "You're not afraid they might get back together?"

Alice: "Why would I be?"

Bette: "Well, when your mom was here, you two looked like…"

Alice: "We were just pretending. How many times do I have to tell you, Dana and I are…"

All: "Just friends."

Tina: "Yeah. We know."

Alice looks at the girls.

Alice: "Okay…Besides, I doubt they're gonna get back together. And even if, that's none of my business."

Later RESTAURANT

Lara and Dana are sitting at their table.

Lara: "You look good."

Dana: "Thanks. I'm feeling good."

Lara: "And you're happy here?"

Dana: "Life here doesn't suck."

Lara: "You found a job?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Lara: "You like it?"

Dana: "Yes."

Lara: "And…"

Dana: "Lara, what do you really wanna know?"

Lara looks at Dana.

Lara: "Short version?"

Dana: "Yes, please."

Lara: "Dana, I was so stupid to let you go. And I wanna try again."

Dana: "Alright. I might need a little more after all."

**Later**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Alice and Dana are sitting on the couch.

Alice: "So, Lara is moving to L.A. ?"

Dana: "Yeah, she even has an apartment already."

Alice: "And she wants to get back together?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "Why?"

Dana: "She said letting me go was the biggest mistake she ever made. She said she still loves me and can't imagine her life without me."

Alice: "And what about you? You feel the same?"

Dana: "I have to admit I still love her too. And it seems like she has changed. It seems like she's ready to settle down. That's what I always wanted from her. And now she can give it to me."

Alice looks at Dana.

Alice: "But you're having doubts?"

Dana: "I don't know…What do you think I should do?"

Alice: "Oh, that's not my place. It's your decision. If you still love her and want to get back together…I mean, if that is what you want, what you think is right, you should do it."

Dana: "I know."

Alice: "So?"

Dana: "I really still love her. And to be honest, I hoped she would come back one day."

Alice: "And now she is here."

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "Well, there you go."

**Next Day**

**LARA'S APARTMENT**

Dana is standing outside Lara's apartment. She knocks. Lara opens the door.

Lara: "Hey."

Dana: "Hey."

They look at each other.

Lara: "You wanna come in?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Dana walks in. Lara closes the door.

Dana: "Nice apartment."

Lara: "Thanks."

Silence.

Lara: "Can I get you anything?"

Dana shakes her head.

Lara: "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

Dana: "Did you really mean what you said the other day?"

Lara: "Every single word."

Dana: "Okay…Good."

Lara looks at Dana.

Lara: "Does that mean…?"

Dana: "I think."

Lara takes a step closer to Dana.

Lara: "You think or you mean yes?"

Dana looks at Lara.

Dana: "Yes. It means yes."

Lara smiles. She walks closer to Dana and pulls her arms around her. They both lean in. They kiss.

Lara: "You sure?"

Dana: "Shut up and kiss me."

They kiss again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

Episode 10: Are You Lonesome Tonight?PLANET

Bette, Tina, Alice and Shane are sitting at a table.

Shane: "Where's Dana?"

Alice: "At Lara's."

Tina: "Ever since they got back together we don't get to see her much."

Alice: "I know. She's almost never home."

Bette: "They're in love. We should be happy for them."

Tina: "Yeah, and maybe Lara isn't that bad after all."

Alice: "I don't know. Something is wrong with her."

Shane: "Oh really? And you're not just saying that because you're in love with Dana?"

Alice: "I'm not in love with Dana."

The girls look at Alice.

Alice: "I'm not. Okay? Lara is not good for her. She's not right for her. I know it."

Bette: "You'd be the better choice?"

Alice: "That's not what I mean…There's something about Lara that's…just wrong. You'll see."

Shane: "Whatever you say, girl."

Alice: "I gotta go."

Bette: "Oh, come on, Alice."

Alice: "No, I really gotta go. If I don't finish my work today Melanie is gonna rip my head off."

Alice stands up.

Alice: "See you."

All: "Bye."

Alice leaves.

Tina: "She's so in love with Dana."

Bette: "She's so in trouble."

Shane: "And she has no idea."

LaterALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT

Alice is in the kitchen as Dana comes home.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey."

Dana walks into the kitchen.

Dana: "I got news."

Alice: "Good news?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "Okay, tell me."

Dana: "Lara asked me to move in with her."

Alice: "Oh."

Dana: "Oh?"

Alice: "I mean that's great. If that is what you want."

Dana: "It is."

Alice: "That's great."

Alice smiles at Dana.

Alice: "And when?"

Dana: " On the weekend."

Alice: "On the weekend?"

Dana: "Yeah, I know it's soon. But why put it off, right?"

Alice: "Right."

Dana hugs Alice.

Dana: "I'm so happy."

Alice: "That's great, Dana."

A Few Days Later ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT

Alice and Dana are in Dana's bedroom, packing.

Alice: "It's gonna be so weird not having you around anymore."

Dana: "I know. But I'm still gonna visit you or you can visit us. And we'll see each other at the Planet. It's not like I'm gone."

Alice: "Yeah, I know."

Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "Hey, you're not mad at me because I'm moving out, are you?"

Alice: "No. Why would I be mad?"

Dana: "I don't know. You've been so quiet the last days and I had the feeling you were avoiding me. So I thought you might be mad."

Alice: "No, of course not. And I wasn't avoiding you. I've just been busy…And I couldn't be mad at you."

They smile at each other, then hug.

Dana: "I'm gonna miss you."

Alice: "I'm gonna miss you too."

Later

Alice and Dana carry the packed boxes to the door. Someone knocks. Alice opens the door.

Alice: "Lara. Hi."

Lara: "Alice."

Lara enters.

Lara: "Hey, sweetie."

Dana: "Hey."

They kiss.

Dana: "Nice timing. We just finished packing."

Lara: "Well, I'm gonna help unpacking."

They smile at each other, then kiss again. The kiss breaks as Dana notices Mr. Piddles slinking around her legs. He meows. Dana picks him up.

Dana: "All this excitement here, huh?"

Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "What are we gonna do about Mr. P?"

Alice: "Well, he's yours. You should take him with you."

Dana: "But maybe he should stay here, so you won't get lonely."

Alice: "But he's gonna miss you."

Lara: "I can make this easy for you. Cats aren't allowed in my building. So he has to stay here."

Dana: "Oh, okay."

Alice: "You can visit him whenever you want."

Dana smiles at Alice.

Lara: "Okay, let's get going. I'm double-parked."

They carry the boxes downstairs and put them in the car.

OUTSIDE

Dana: "Okay, that was the last one."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "We should get going now."

Alice: "Okay."

Alice and Dana look at each other.

Dana: "Come here."

They hug.

Alice: "Gonna miss you."

Dana: "Me too."

They hug again.

Lara: "Oh, come on, guys. It's not like you're never gonna see each other again."

Alice and Dana look at each other.

Dana: "She's right."

Alice: "I know."

Dana: "So…see you."

Alice: "See you."

Dana gets into the car.

Lara: "Alice."

Alice: "Lara."

Lara gets into the car. They drive off.

**A Few Days Later**

**PLANET**

Alice, Bette and Tina are sitting at a table.

Tina: "Alright, we gotta go now."

Bette: "Should we give you a ride?"

Alice: "No, it's okay. I'm gonna stay a little while longer."

Bette: "Okay. Bye."

Tina: "Bye."

Alice: "Bye."

Bette and Tina leave. A while later Alice walks to the counter.

Alice: "Hey, Marina. Give me another one, but make it a double."

Marina puts the drink in front of Alice.

Marina: "What are you still doing here? And alone. It's Friday night."

Alice: "What do you mean?"

Marina: "You have been here every night for the last couple of days. Sitting alone at the counter. Drinking."

Alice: "Having a problem with paying customers now?"

Marina: "Of course not. I just thought you might wanna start dating again."

Alice: "What?"

Marina: "So the thing between you and Dana didn't work out. There are more fish in the sea. Beautiful fish."

Alice: "What are you talking about? There was no thing between me and Dana. We're just good friends."

Marina: "Oh, okay. I guess I misunderstood something. So, then what is putting you down?"

Alice: "I'm not down. I just like hanging out here. That's all."

Marina: "Okay…but you should still go on a date every now and then. I haven't seen you with anyone in…"

Alice raises her eyebrows.

Marina: "…in some time."

Alice takes a sip of her drink.

Alice: "Yeah. You're probably right. But it's not so easy."

Marina: "What are you talking about? There are a dozen beautiful women in here who are dying to go out with you. Just last night you were asked out twice and you rejected them."

Alice: "Well, I'm not saying yes to everyone."

Marina: "But you could say yes to someone…And I'm not saying you should get married to the next girl. But go out, have some fun."

Alice empties her glass.

Alice: "You're right. I should."

A girl comes up to Alice.

Jane: "Hey. I'm Jane."

Alice: "Hi. I'm Alice."

Jane: "I was wondering if I could buy you a drink."

Alice looks at Marina. She raises her eyebrows. Alice turns back to Jane.

Alice: "Sure. That'd be great."

Jane turns to Marina.

Jane: "Give me two of whatever she's having."

Marina fixes the drinks and hands them to Jane.

Jane: "Thanks…There's a free table over there, you wanna…?"

Alice: "Sure."

As they head for the table Alice turns back to Marina.

Alice: "Happy now?"

Marina smiles at her.

**A Few Days Later**

**STREET**

Alice and Jane are walking along the street.

Jane: "You know, I didn't think you'd call."

Alice: "Why?"

Jane: "I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't…But I'm glad you did."

Alice: "Me too. It was a great evening."

Jane: "Yeah…You think we could do that again some time?"

Alice: "I'm gonna…"

Alice looks at Jane.

Alice: "I'd like that."

They smile at each other. They continue walking

**A While Later**

**OUTSIDE ALICE'S APARTMENT BUILDING**

Alice and Jane arrive. They stop.

Alice: "This is me…You wanna come up for a coffee?"

Jane: "No, thanks. I'm gonna save that for the next date."

Jane smiles at Alice.

Alice: "Okay…I guess this is good night then."

Jane: "Yeah."

Alice: "Again, I had a really good time."

Jane: "Me too."

They look at each other. Jane takes a step closer to Alice. Smiling. Alice gets a step closer as well. They lean in and kiss.

Jane: "I'm gonna call you."

Alice: "Okay."

Jane: "Good night."

Alice: "Good night."

Alice walks up the stairs. She turns around. Jane smiles at her. Alice smiles back. She turns, opens the door and enters the building. The door closes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

Episode 11: Double DateALICE'S APARTMENT

Alice is in the bathroom when the phone rings. She rushes into the living room and answers the call.

Alice: "Hello?…Hey, Dana, what's up?…I'm good and you?…Good…Ask away…A what?…Are you serious?…I don't know…Okay, I'm gonna ask her…Yeah, she's coming over…Thanks, you too…Will do…Okay. Bye."

As Alice hangs up someone knocks at the door. She opens it.

Alice: "Hey."

Jane: "Hi."

They kiss. Jane walks in.

Alice: "I ordered Mexican."

Jane: "And I brought wine and Angelina Jolie."

Jane holds up a bottle and a dvd.

Alice: "Perfect combination."

Jane hands the wine to Alice. Alice walks into the kitchen to open the the bottle.

Alice: "You know, Dana just called and asked if we want to go out with her and Lara."

Jane: "Like a double date?"

Alice: "Yeah. Kinda crazy huh?"

Jane: "I don't know. Could be fun."

Alice: "Are you serious?"

Jane: "Sure, why not."

Alice: "Is next Saturday okay?"

Jane: "Yeah."

Alice: "Okay. I'm gonna tell her."

Someone knocks at the door.

Alice: "Oh, that's the food. Could you…?"

Jane: "Sure."

Alice: "Money's on the table."

Jane takes the money. She opens the door, takes the food and pays the delivery guy. She walks into the kitchen and places the food on the counter. Alice takes out two plates and fixes them. Jane looks at Alice. They smile at each other, then kiss.

Alice: "Ready?"

Jane: "Always."

Alice: "You take the glasses and the wine. I'm gonna take the plates."

They take the wine and food and walk into the living room. They place everything on the table. Jane puts in the dvd. They sit down on the couch and make themselves comfortable.

Alice: "Alright. Bring it on."

**Saturday Night**

**RESTAURANT**

Lara, Dana, Alice and Jane are sitting at their table.

Alice: "This is a nice place."

Dana: "Lara picked it."

Alice: "I see."

The waiter comes up to them.

Waiter: "May I take your drink orders?"

Lara: "I'm gonna take a Merlot. You too, sweetie?"

Alice: "Dana doesn't drink red wine."

Lara glances at Alice.

Dana: "I'm gonna have a water."

Jane: "Make that two, please."

Lara is still looking at Alice.

Waiter: "And for you?"

Alice: "I'll have a Chardonnay, please."

The waiter notes the orders and leaves.

A few minutes later he returns. He places the drinks in front of the girls, then leaves again. The girls raise their glasses.

Dana: "To a wonderful evening."

All: "Cheers."

They take a sip. Alice and Lara look at each other. They place their drinks on the table again. Then look at the menu.

Lara: "Number 23 sounds good."

Alice: "Dana doesn't like pickles."

Dana: "Yeah, I don't."

Lara frowns at Alice. Alice raises her eyebrows. They turn back to the menu.

Lara: "What about number 39?"

Alice: "She's allergic to rosemary."

Lara: "Thank you, Alice, for that information."

Alice: "Sure…Maybe you should let Dana choose on her own."

Lara frowns at Alice again. Jane looks at Alice. They turn back to the menu.

**Meanwhile**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting inside. They laugh.

Bette: "You're kidding?"

Shane: "No, I swear."

Tina: "They're on a double date?"

Shane: "Yeah."

Tina: "That oughta be interesting."

Bette: "I can't wait to hear that story."

Tina: "I don't understand why they're doing this. Why don't they realize that they belong together?"

Shane: "Beats me."

Tina: "Someone should tell them."

Bette: "We all tried."

Shane: "Yeah, and all we get is 'we are just friends'."

Bette: "Yeah. I really can't hear that anymore."

Shane: "Sooner or later they're gonna figure it out."

Tina: "Probably after they've been on a date with every other girl on this planet."

RESTAURANT

The four girls are sitting at their table. By now they've placed their order and the food has already arrived and they started eating.

Alice: "I found an old yearbook the other day. From '97."

Dana: "Oh my."

Alice: "What a great time for fashion."

Dana: "Don't remind me."

Alice and Dana laugh.

Alice: "Do you remember the play we performed every Christmas with the drama club."

Dana: "Oh my god."

They laugh.

Alice: "Dana was Mary and I was one of the Wise Men."

Jane: "Sounds nice."

Dana: "Do you remember that one year when little Jesus was missing an arm?"

Alice: "Yeah. They never found it…Or the one year when some of the props disappeared mysteriously?"

Dana: "And then during the performance some pieces of the scenery just caved in."

They laugh.

Alice: "Good old times."

Dana: "Yeah. We had so much fun."

Lara and Jane look at each other, annoyed.

Later

The girls finished their dinner.

Dana: "Oh, and Julie Morrison."

Alice: "What a bitch. God, I hated her."

Dana: "Me too…I met her the other day."

Alice: "Really?"

Dana: "Yeah. She's fat now."

Alice: "Miss 250 calories?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "Wish I had been there."

The waiter comes up to them.

Waiter: "Anything else for you?"

Lara/ Jane: "No!"

Waiter: "Okay."

Lara: "Just the check."

Jane: "Please."

Waiter: "Okay."

The waiter leaves. A few minutes later he returns with the bill. They pay, then leave the restaurant.

OUTSIDE

Alice: "That was a great evening."

Dana: "Yeah. It was fun talking about old times."

Alice and Dana hug.

Jane turns to Lara.

Jane: "Well, that was…um…nice, I think."

Lara: "Yeah, I guess."

Jane: "It was nice meeting you."

Lara: "You too…You need a ride?"

Jane: "No, thanks. We're gonna walk."

Lara: "Okay."

They say their goodbyes. Lara and Dana get into their car and drive off.

Later OUTSIDE ALICE'S APARTMENT BUILDING

Alice and Jane stand in front of the apartment building.

Alice: "So, that was nice."

Jane looks at Alice.

Alice: "What?"

Jane: "Um…Can I be honest?"

Alice: "Sure."

Jane: "I didn't have much fun tonight."

Alice: "Oh, no. I'm sorry."

Alice takes a step closer to Jane. Jane takes a step backwards.

Alice: "What?"

Jane: "There's something else."

Alice: "Okay."

Jane clears her throat.

Jane: "This isn't working."

Alice: "What do you mean?"

Jane: "Us…It's not working."

Alice: "Why?"

Jane: "Because of you and Dana."

Alice: "Oh, because of tonight? We were just…you know, walking down memory lane."

Jane: "It's not just about tonight. You're constantly talking about her. And whenever we meet her, I get this feeling that you'd rather be with her than with me."

Alice: "No, no."

Jane: "There's clearly something going on between you two."

Alice: "Oh, we get that a lot. But there's nothing going on between us."

Jane: "Maybe you can't see it. But I can."

Alice: "Jane."

Jane: "Alice. I really like you. And I wanna be with you."

Alice: "So, do I. So where's the problem?"

Jane: "You see, when I say I wanna be with you, I mean only with you. But right now it's you, me and Dana. So, do yourself a favor and talk to her."

Alice: "There's nothing to talk about. Dana and I are just friends."

Jane: "Just friends? You're not. And from what I know, you never have been. You're more than friends."

Alice: "I'm not in love with her, if that is what you're suggesting."

Jane: "Maybe you are. Maybe you're not. But you obviously have some issues and you need to work them out."

Alice: "What are you saying?"

Jane: "Whatever it is that is going on between you and Dana, it keeps us from getting closer. You're not ready to be in a relationship."

Alice looks at Jane.

Alice: "So, that's it?"

Jane sighs.

Jane: "Sort everything out. Make sure you know what you really want…And when you're ready…call me."

Jane kisses Alice on the cheek.

Jane: "Good night."

Perplexed Alice looks at Jane.

Alice: "Night."

Jane turns around. Alice watches her leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

**Episode 12: Does She?**

PLANET

Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting inside. Alice walks in. She gets a coffee and heads for the door.

Shane: "Alice!"

Alice turns around. She sees the other girls and walks up to them.

All: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey. Sorry, I didn't see you."

Bette: "Is everything okay? We haven't seen you in a while."

Alice: "Yeah, I'm fine. Just been busy."

Bette: "Are you sure?"

Alice: "Sure."

Tina: "How's Jane?"

Alice sighs.

Alice: "Good. I guess."

Tina: "You guess?"

Alice: "We're not seeing each other anymore."

Shane: "What?"

Alice: "Listen, I don't have time for this. I gotta get to work. Bye."

All: "Bye."

As Alice heads out, Dana and Lara walk in.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey. Sorry, gotta run."

Dana: "Bye."

Alice leaves. Lara and Dana get a coffee, then join the other girls.

Dana: "What's up with Al?"

Bette: "Jane and her broke up."

Dana: "Oh no…we have to do something to cheer her up."

Lara: "Oh, she'll be fine."

Shane looks at Lara.

Shane: "Dana is right, we should do something."

Tina: "We could take her out this weekend."

Dana: "Yeah, sounds good."

Lara: "But we already have plans for this weekend, remember?"

Dana: "That can wait."

Lara: "I already booked a hotel room and made reservations at this beautiful restaurant."

Dana: "Cancel."

Lara: "You know how hard it was to get that reservation."

Dana: "Al is my friend. And right now she's not doing so good. So, please, cancel."

Lara: "Okay. Fine."

Dana: "Thanks."

Lara looks at her watch.

Lara: "Oh, I gotta go. I got a job interview."

Dana: "I'm gonna walk you. Bye, guys."

All: "Bye."

Lara and Dana leave.

Shane: "Maybe I'm paranoid, but now I get that feeling that there's something wrong with Lara too."

Bette: "Not you too."

**Next Day**

**ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Alice is sitting at the living room table, typing. Dana enters the apartment. Alice looks up from her computer.

Alice: "Dana. Hi."

Dana: "Hey."

Dana walks up to Alice.

Dana: "You busy?"

Alice: "Not really."

Dana notices Mr. Piddles lying under the table. She kneels down.

Dana: "Hello, little furry one. Is Al taking good care of you?"

He meows.

Dana: "Good."

Alice: "Can I get you anything?"

Dana stands up.

Dana: "No, thanks."

Alice: "So, what brings you here?"

Dana: "I just wanted to check on you. See if you're okay."

Alice: "I'm fine."

Dana: "You seem a little upset."

Alice: "I'm not."

Dana: "You can't fool me. Never could."

Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "I heard about you and Jane."

Alice: "Yeah, well. Life goes on, right?"

Dana: "It's okay to be upset."

Alice: "I know."

Dana: "But not necessary to become a loner. So what are you doing this Saturday?"

Alice: "Um…Nothing."

Dana: "Good. We're going out."

Alice: "We?"

Dana: "Yeah. You, me, Lara and the girls."

Alice: "Oh…I don't know if I'm in the mood."

Dana: "Come on. You have to get out."

Alice: "Dana, I don't know."

Dana: "It'll be fun."

Alice hesitates.

Dana: "Come on. I know you want to."

Alice sighs.

Alice: "Okay."

Dana: "Good."

SaturdayPLANET

Dana and Alice are sitting at a table, having drinks.

Dana: "You having fun?"

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "See. It wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Alice: "No."

Lara walks up to them.

Lara: "There you are. I've been looking for you."

They kiss.

Dana: "Now you found me."

Lara: "So, Alice, are you having fun?"

Alice: "Sure."

Lara: "Good, good."

Lara looks at Dana.

Lara: "You wanna dance, sweetie?"

Dana looks at Alice.

Alice: "Go. Go. I'll be fine."

Dana: "Okay."

Dana and Lara leave for the dance floor. Shane comes up to Alice. She sits down.

Shane: "Having fun?"

Alice: "People keep asking that. Do I not look like I'm having fun?"

Shane: "Sorry."

Alice sighs.

Alice: "No, I'm sorry. I'm a little bitchy today."

Shane: "Why?"

Alice: "I don't know. Maybe because I woke up this morning with that feeling something bad is gonna happen today."

Shane: "I see."

Later

Bette and Tina have joined Alice and Shane.

Tina: "The place is packed."

Alice: "Yeah. A good night for Marina."

Bette: "So, Shane, what are you still doing here?"

Tina: "Yeah, no conquest?"

Shane: "Thought I'll take a break."

Bette: "I see."

Lara and Dana return from the dance floor.

Lara: "Oh good, everyone is here. I have something to say."

The girls look at her.

Lara turns to Dana, she takes her hand.

Lara: "Actually, I have something to ask."

Shane (whispers): "Oh boy."

Lara clears her throat.

Lara: "Dana. I love you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I know I couldn't always give you what you needed, what you deserved. But that's in the past now. I'm willing to take our relationship on to the next level…I love you more than words could say. And I can't imagine my life without you. You are the one. You are my only. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lara takes a box out of her pocket. She opens it.

Lara: "Dana Fairbanks. Will you marry me?"

Lara takes the ring out of the box. Dana looks at it, then at Lara.

Dana: "Yes. I do."

Shane (whispers): "Does she?"

Bette: "Shhhh."

Lara slips the ring on Dana's finger. They smile at each other. They kiss.

Shane: "Oh boy."

Bette, Tina and Shane look at Dana and Lara. Then they turn to Alice.

Dana: "Oh my god. Oh my god."

Dana turns to Alice.

Dana: "Oh my god. Al. Can you believe this?"

Alice: "Yeah. Who would've thought."

Alice looks at Lara. She stands up and walks up to Dana.

Alice: "Congratulations."

Dana: "Thanks."

Alice hugs Dana.

Bette, Tina and Shane congratulate Dana and hug her while Alice turns to Lara.

Alice: "You better not do anything stupid."

They look at each other.

Dana: "I can't believe this. I'm gonna get married."

Dana turns to Lara.

Dana: "I love you."

Lara: "I love you too."

They hug.

Alice and Lara continue to look at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

Episode 13: My Best Friend's Engagement PartyALICE'S APARTMENT

Alice returns home.

She puts her bag and keys aside. She takes her mail and walks to the living room table. Alice sits down and starts going through her mail.

Alice: "Phone bill…credit card bill…utilities and common charges…"

At the next envelope she pauses. She looks at it. Then Alice opens it and takes out the card.

Alice: "You're invited to the engagement party of Dana Fairbanks and Lara Perkins."

Alice sighs.

Alice: "Dana, Dana, Dana….Do you really know what you're doing?….I hope you're not making a big mistake."

Next DayPLANET

Bette and Tina are sitting inside the Planet. Shane walks in and joins them.

Shane: "Hey."

Bette/ Tina: "Hey."

Shane: "Is Alice here?"

Tina: "Not yet."

Shane: "Okay…You got the invitation to Dana and Lara's engagement party?"

Tina: "Yeah. It was in the mail yesterday."

Shane: "You gonna go?"

Tina: "Yes. Why wouldn't we?"

Bette: "Yeah. I mean, Dana is our friend."

Shane: "I know, but so is Alice. And I doubt she's gonna go and now I don't know if I should."

Bette: "I think she will go."

Shane: "I don't know."

Bette: "She said she's okay with it. If it makes them happy she's happy for them."

Shane: "And you believed her?"

Bette: "She was convincing."

Tina: "Yeah. And maybe Alice really is okay with it."

Shane: "I doubt that…And you two were with me on the 'Alice is in love with Dana' parade."

Bette: "Maybe we were wrong."

Shane: "You can't be serious."

Bette: "People make mistakes."

Shane: "I know. But it's not us who's making the mistake. It's Dana. She shouldn't marry Lara."

Tina: "But that's not our decision."

Shane sighs.

Shane: "So, you're not gonna do anything?"

Tina: "No."

Bette: "And you shouldn't either."

Shane: "I don't know."

Tina: "Come on, Shane. They're both adults. They made a decision and we have to respect that."

Shane sighs again.

Shane: "So, you're really gonna go?"

Bette: "Yes."

Tina: "And you should too."

Shane: "We'll see about that."

Alice enters and walks up to them.

Alice: "Hey guys."

All: "Hey."

The girls look at Alice.

Alice: "What?"

Bette: "Nothing."

Alice: "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Bette: "Nothing."

Alice: "Yeah, right."

Alice sits down. The others continue to look at her.

Alice: "Oh, I know. It's about that invitation."

They nod.

Alice: "They're happy together. They wanna get married. So what?"

Shane: "So what?"

Alice: "Yeah. Let them get married. It's no big deal."

Shane: "Liar."

Alice: "I'm serious."

Shane: "Me too. Liar."

Alice: "Okay, I am lying. I think it's a terrible mistake. But what am I supposed to do? Should I say 'Hey Dana, don't marry the woman you're love because I have this feeling it's very wrong'?"

Shane: "Sounds good to me."

Bette/ Tina: "Shane!"

Alice: "I can't do that."

Shane: "Can't you try?"

Alice: "What?…Listen, if you don't want that marriage to happen so badly maybe you should say something."

Shane: "I'm not the one who's in love with one of the brides."

Alice frowns at Shane.

Shane: "I'm just saying that if you don't do anything now you're gonna regret it. Believe me."

Alice: "Look, I may not like this. But everything aside, Dana is still my friend. And she wants to get married. And even though it is to a bitch like Lara…they love each other. And I don't wanna be the person who ruins it."

Shane: "What ever you say."

Tina: "So, you're not going to interfer. But does that also mean you're going to their engagement party?"

Alice: "Yeah."

Bette, Tina and Shane look at Alice again.

Alice: "Stop it…Seriously…Stop staring at me."

**A Few Days Later**

**LARA & DANA'S APARTMENT**

The girls are at Dana and Lara's engagement party.

Lara: "We'd like to welcome all of you."

Dana: "And we'd like to thank you for the lovely gifts."

Lara: "Some of them might get used very soon."

Laughter.

Lara: "I hope everyone is having a good time."

All: "Yeah."

Lara: "Good."

Lara raises her glass.

Lara: "So. Here's to my beautiful fiancée."

All: "Cheers."

Alice and Shane are standing by the window, having a smoke. They watch Lara and Dana.

Shane: "So, you really are not gonna say anything?"

Alice: "I can't."

Shane: "Why?…I mean, why?"

Alice: "Look at her…Dana's so happy."

Shane: "But if you think this is a mistake."

Alice: "And what if I'm wrong? What if they're meant to be together?"

Shane: "Do you really think that?"

Alice: "I don't know. But I don't want to ruin anything. Or jeopardize our friendship."

Shane: "Do you think you're wrong?"

Alice looks at Shane.

Alice: "It's her decision."

Shane: "Well, let's hope it's the right one then."

Alice: "Yeah."

Later

The party is in full swing. Small groups of people are standing around. Having drinks, talking, laughing.

Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting on the sofa.

Bette: "Nice party."

Shane: "It's okay."

Tina: "How's Alice doing?"

Shane: "She said she's okay."

Bette: "So, she's not gonna…"

Shane: "No, she said it's their decision. If they can live with that she has to as well."

Bette: "Let's see how long that attitude lasts."

Shane: "Yeah."

Tina: "Guys, cut her some slack. She might really come around."

Shane and Bette look at Tina.

Tina: "I'm just saying."

Later

Bette and Tina are standing in the kitchen with Dana and Lara.

Tina: "Did you set a date yet?"

Dana: "No, not yet."

Lara: "But we wanna get married as soon as possible."

Bette: "Wow, you're in a hurry."

Lara: "Well, the sooner the better, right?"

Bette gives Lara a half-hearted smile.

Bette: "Right."

Dana: "Who would have thought I'll get married before you two."

Tina: "Yeah."

Lara: "Are you thinking about it?"

Tina: "No, not just yet."

Bette: "Yeah, things are good the way they are. Why change it?"

Alice walks up to them.

All: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "I barely saw you tonight. You're not avoiding me, are you?"

Alice: "No, of course not."

Lara: "Having a good time, Alice?"

Alice: "Sure, Lara."

Alice looks at Lara, then turns to Dana.

Alice: "Um…Listen I'm gonna go."

Dana: "Already?"

Alice: "Yeah, I'm kinda tired."

Dana: "Oh, okay."

Alice: "Yeah."

Lara: "Thanks for coming."

Alice and Lara look at each other.

Alice: "Sure."

They say goodbye to Alice and hug her. Alice leaves the kitchen and walks up to Shane.

Alice: "Hey."

Shane: "Hey."

Alice: "Just wanted to say goodbye. I'm gonna go home."

Shane: "Want me to bring you?"

Alice: "Oh, that's okay. You can stay."

Shane takes a step closer to Alice.

Shane (whispering): "Actually, I wanna get out of here. This party sucks."

Alice (whispering): "I see…(loud) Okay, Shane. Thanks for the offer."

Shane walks into the kitchen to say goodbye to the other girls.

Dana: "You're leaving too."

Shane: "Yeah, I'm gonna make sure Alice gets home safe."

Dana: "That's nice."

Shane: "Yeah, well, you know me…So, see ya."

All: "Bye."

Shane gets back to Alice. They leave.

OUTSIDE

Alice and Shane walk out of the apartment building.

Shane: "Thank god, we're out of there."

Alice: "Yeah…So, got big plans for the rest of the night?"

Shane: "Well…"

Alice: "Hot date, huh?"

Shane smirks at Alice.

Shane: "Yeah."

Alice shakes her head.

Shane: "Yeah, well…But I can cancel."

Alice: "No.

Shane: "Are you sure? It's not a problem."

Alice: "I'm sure…Have fun."

Shane: "Thanks. You're gonna be okay?"

Alice: "Sure."

Shane: "But if you…"

Alice: "Yeah, I know."

Shane: "Okay."

Alice and Shane hug.

Shane: "See ya."

Alice: "See ya."

Shane leaves.

Alice turns around and looks up the building. She sighs. Then turns back again and starts walking home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

Episode 14: Good IntentionsALICE'S APARTMENT

Alice is sitting on the couch, watching tv. The phone rings. Alice turns off the tv and answers the call.

Alice: "Hello?"

Dana: "Hey, it's Dana."

Alice: "Hey, what's up?"

Dana: "I just wanted to know if you have plans on Saturday."

Alice: "No, not yet."

Dana: "Excellent. We want to invite you for dinner."

Alice: "Oh…um…"

Dana: "Oh, don't say no."

Alice: "But…"

Dana: "I want you to get to know Lara a little better."

Alice: "Dana, I don't know."

Dana: "I know, you and Lara aren't gonna be best friends. But I'm gonna marry her and I want you two to get along."

Alice: "I don't think that's…"

Dana: "Please."

Alice sighs.

Dana: "Please, Al."

Alice: "Well, I guess I can't say no then."

Dana: "You can't."

Alice: "Well…Alright."

Dana: "Good. Is 8 okay?"

Alice: "Sure."

Dana: "Good."

Alice: "Should I bring anything?"

Dana: "No."

Alice: "Okay."

Dana: "Alright, see you Saturday at 8."

Alice: "Yeah."

Next Day PLANET

Alice, Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting inside the Planet.

Shane: "You're kidding."

Alice shakes her head.

Bette: "You're actually going to dinner there?"

Alice: "They invited me."

Bette: "I know. But…"

Alice: "Dana is my friend. She asked me to come. She wants Lara and me to get along."

Tina: "Yeah, yeah, we heard that. But still. You're actually going to dinner there?"

Alice: "Yes. I wanna show my good intention. And who knows, maybe I'll find something about Lara I like."

Shane: "Really?"

Alice: "I heard miracles happen...oh, who am I kidding. I never gonna like her."

Shane: "And yet you're still going?"

Alice: "Yes. I am. For Dana."

**Later**

**L.A. MAGAZINE**

**ALICES'S OFFICE**

Alice is sitting at her desk as Dana walks in.

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "Hi. Busy?"

Alice: "A little. But I can take a break."

Dana: "Good."

Alice: "So, what brings you here?"

Dana: "I was in the neighborhood and thought I stop by instead of calling."

Alice: "About?"

Dana: "We have to do the dinner on Friday. Is that okay?"

Alice: "Sure."

Dana: "We're gonna visit Lara's parents on Saturday, so."

Alice: "I see."

Dana: "Okay, that's it. I gotta run. My lesson starts soon…So, see you Friday at 8."

Alice: "Can't wait."

Dana: "Okay. Bye."

Alice: "Bye."

Dana leaves.

Friday LARA & DANA'S APARTMENT

Alice, Dana and Lara are sitting at the living room table, having dinner.

Alice: "So. Lara…how's the new job?"

Lara: "Good. The kitchen has a really good equipment. The colleagues are nice."

Alice: "Good."

Lara and Alice turn back to their meal. Dana nudges Lara, nodding towards Alice. Lara clears her throat.

Lara: "And how are things at L.A. Magazine?"

Alice: "It's going good. Hectic as always, but good."

Lara: "Uh huh."

They turn back to their plates. Dana takes a sip of her wine.

Dana (mumbles): "Going good."

Lara: "Did you say something, sweetie?"

Dana: "No, nothing."

They continue eating.

Later

The girls finished dinner.

Dana: "So, this is nice, isn't it?"

Lara: "Yeah."

Alice: "Sure."

Silence.

Dana: "Dinner was delicious."

Lara: "Thanks."

Dana: "Wasn't it, Al?"

Alice: "Yeah, it wasn't bad, Lara. Especially the dessert."

Dana: "Actually, I made that."

Alice: "I see. Well done."

Dana: "Thanks."

Lara watches Alice and Dana smiling at each other. She frowns.

Dana stands up and starts clearing the table.

Alice: "Let me help you."

Dana: "Oh, no, it's okay. You two stay here and talk a bit."

Dana walks into the kitchen. Lara and Alice look at each other.

Lara: "Something on your mind, Alice?"

Alice: "No."

Lara: "Oh, come on. I know there's something you're dying to say to me."

Alice turns her head towards the kitchen door.

Lara: "Checking if Dana's out of hearing range. So, there really is something you wanna say."

Alice turns back to Lara.

Lara: "So?"

Alice: "Okay. I think this whole getting married thing is a mistake."

Lara: "I knew it."

Alice: "It's all going too fast."

Lara: "Oh, really?"

Alice: "Yeah."

Lara: "And why is that your business?"

Alice: "It just is."

Lara: "What else?"

Alice: "I think you're hiding something from Dana. You're not being honest with her."

Lara: "And I think you're just jealous."

Alice: "That's bullshit."

Lara: "Oh, admit it."

Alice: "I'm not jealous."

Lara: "Yeah, whatever."

Alice: "The marriage is not gonna happen."

Lara: "Oh really?"

Alice: "Oh really."

Lara: "And you are the one that'll keep it from happening?"

Alice: "I think you'll do that on your own."

Lara: "Interesting thesis."

Alice: "You'll see."

Lara leans towards Alice.

Lara: "Let me tell you something, Alice. Dana loves me. And we are gonna get married. And there's nothing you can do or say to keep that from happening."

Alice leans towards Lara.

Alice: "I won't have to do or say anything. Sooner or later Dana will realize that you're not right for her."

Lara: "And then she'll come running right into your arms? How romantic. Yet…never gonna happen."

Alice: "I…"

Dana comes back from the kitchen. Lara and Alice lean back. Dana walks up to them and stands next to Lara.

Dana: "Did I miss anything?"

Lara grabs Dana's hand. She kisses it.

Lara: "No, not really."

Dana: "Okay. So, what do you say we watch that movie now?"

Alice looks at Lara. She stands up and turns to Dana.

Alice: "Actually, I gotta go."

Dana: "What? Now?"

Alice: "Yeah, I just remembered I have to finish this important article. It's due on Monday and I still have a lot to do."

Dana: "Oh no."

Lara: "That's too bad."

Alice glances at Lara.

Alice: "Yeah, really. Sorry."

Dana: "Well, I don't like it but if you have to go you have to go."

Lara: "And we could always do this some other time."

Lara smiles at Alice.

Alice: "Yeah, maybe."

Alice smiles at Dana.

Alice: "Okay then."

Dana: "Well, it was a nice evening."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana and Alice hug. Then she turns to Lara.

Alice: "Lara."

Lara: "Alice."

Dana walks Alice to the door.

Dana: "Thanks for coming."

Alice: "Sure."

Dana: "Bye."

Alice: "Bye."

Alice leaves.

Lara: "You still wanna watch that movie?"

Dana: "Sure."

Dana and Lara sit down on the sofa.

Dana: "Alice seemed a little upset about something."

Lara: "Really? I didn't notice that."

Dana: "Maybe it was just about that she had to leave."

Lara: "Maybe."

Lara grabs the remote. She leans back and pulls her arm around Dana.

Lara: "Let's watch the movie."

Dana: "Okay."

Lara presses 'play'. Dana rests her head against Lara's shoulder. Both look at the tv screen. Lara smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

**Episode 15: The Truth, Please**

PLANET

Bette, Tina, Shane, Dana and Lara are sitting inside the Planet. Alice enters. As she sees the other she waves at them. Then she walks to the counter.

Alice: "Hey, Marina."

Marina: "Hey."

Alice: "A coffee to go, please."

Marina: "Coming right up."

Alice: "Thanks."

Alice walks to the girls.

All: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey. What's up?"

Bette: "We were just talking about the weekend."

Shane: "And just like every other weekend we're gonna go to Milk. You in?"

Alice: "This weekend?"

Shane: "Yeah."

Alice: "Oh, I'm afraid I can't."

Bette: "What? Why not?"

Alice: "I have so much to do for the magazine. And I also have to prepare for my next radio show. Sorry."

Marina comes up to them. She hands Alice her coffee, then leaves.

Alice: "Okay. I gotta run. Busy day at work. See ya."

All: "Bye."

Alice leaves.

Dana: "Something is up with Al."

Tina: "What do you mean?"

Dana: "Every time I see her she has something to do and has to leave immediately."

Tina: "She's just busy."

Dana: "Maybe. But still. It's like she's running the other way the moment she sees me."

Lara: "That's just your imagination, sweetie."

Dana: "I don't know. She does that a lot lately."

**Later**

**L.A. MAGAZINE**

ALICE'S OFFICE

Alice is sitting at her desk as Bette, Tina and Shane walk in.

Alice: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Alice: "What a nice surprise."

Bette closes the door. The girls look at Alice.

Alice: "Whoa. What is this? It feels like an intervention or something."

Bette: "Maybe it is."

Alice: "Okay. So what is it?"

Tina: "We just wanted to let you know that Dana is asking all these questions."

Shane: "We think she knows."

Alice: "What are you talking about? Dana knows what?"

Tina: "That you don't like Lara."

Alice: "Okay. So?"

Shane: "If you want to hate Lara, okay."

Tina: "If you don't want to spend time with her, fine."

Bette: "But try to be a little more subtle."

Alice: "Well, I wouldn't say I hate Lara."

Shane: "Actually those were your words."

Alice: "Okay. But why is this so important now? I don't have to like her."

Bette: "No, you don't. But she and Dana are getting married. And Dana is your best friend."

Tina: "So, maybe, you could try not to be so dismissive."

Alice sighs.

Alice: "You're probably right. But I can't help it. Everything about Lara is just so…I don't know…wrong."

Shane: "Even so. You want to keep Dana as your friend?"

Alice: "Of course."

Bette: "Then be nicer to Lara."

Alice: "I don't know if I can."

Tina: "If you don't want to lose Dana…you have to."

The girls look at her. Alice sighs again.

Alice: "Alright. Alright. I'm gonna try."

**Later**

**ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Alice is sitting in the living room, having dinner. The phone rings. She answers it.

Alice: "Hello?"

Dana: "Hey, it's Dana."

Alice: "Hey, what's up?"

Dana: "I was about to ask you the same."

Alice: "Why?"

Dana: "You have been acting a little strange the last days."

Alice: "What do you mean?"

Dana: "It seems like you're avoiding me. Or better said me when I'm with Lara."

Alice: "I'm not avoiding you."

Dana: "Then how come that every time we see each other you have to leave right away?"

Alice: "I've just been really busy. That has nothing to do with you or…Lara."

Dana: "You can't always be that busy."

Alice: "Well, I am."

Dana: "Okay. And what about this weekend?"

Alice: "What about it?"

Dana: "Why won't you come to Milk?"

Alice: "I told you I have work to do."

Dana: "Al, it's just for a few hours. Can't you make some time for your friends…"

Alice: "I might."

Dana: "…unless there's another reason why you won't come."

Alice: "There is no other reason."

Dana: "Are you sure?"

Alice: "Yes, I'm sure."

Dana: "So can you please try to come on Saturday?"

Alice: "I see what I can do."

Dana: "That's all I wanted to hear."

Alice: "Okay."

Dana: "Alright. See you on Saturday."

Alice: "I'm gonna try."

Dana: "See you Saturday."

Alice: "Bye."

Dana: "Bye."

**Saturday**

**MILK**

Bette and Tina, Lara and Dana are dancing. Shane and Alice are sitting at a table.

Shane: "Glad you decided to come after all."

Alice: "I'm just doing this for Dana."

Shane: "I don't like Lara that much either. But she and Dana are engaged."

Alice: "Yeah, don't remind me."

Shane: "So, you're playing nice tonight?"

Alice: "Let's just say I'm here."

Shane: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dana and Lara return from the dance floor.

Dana: "Having fun?"

Shane: "Yeah."

Alice: "Sure…I'm gonna go out for a smoke."

Alice leaves.

Dana: "She okay?"

Shane: "Yeah, peachy."

LaterOUTSIDE MILK

Alice is standing outside, leaning against a wall, having a smoke. Bette comes up to her.

Bette: "Hey. What you doing out here?"

Alice: "Having a smoke."

Bette: "I didn't know you started again."

Alice: "I just have one every now and then."

Bette: "I see."

Alice: "You want one?"

Bette: "No, thanks."

Alice takes a puff.

Bette: "You have been out here for a while. Everything okay?"

Alice: "Sure. Like I said, I'm just having a smoke."

Bette: "And you're not here so you won't have to talk to…you-know-who?"

Alice: "No."

Alice puts out the cigarette.

Bette: "Good…You wanna go back inside?"

Alice: "Yeah, sure."

They head back inside.

Inside

Bette and Alice join the other girls.

Bette: "Look who I found."

Tina: "We were thinking about sending a search party."

Alice smiles at her.

Dana: "Lara was just about to tell us about something that happened at work."

Alice: "Neat."

Lara: "Okay. Yesterday I wanted to…"

More or less interested Alice listens to Lara's story. But soon her thoughts drifted away. After a while Shane nudges her. Alice snaps out of her thoughts. Shane frowns at her.

Lara: "…and then the police came and took him away."

Tina: "Wow."

Lara: "Yeah."

Tina: "I wouldn't have thought something like would happen at that place."

Lara: "It usually doesn't. I've been told that was the first time. It's a reputable restaurant."

Bette: "So, I've heard. And I can't believe we haven't been there yet."

Dana: "You're gonna love it."

Tina: "Maybe we should all have dinner there some time."

Shane: "Yeah, we should."

They turn to Alice.

Alice: "Sounds good."

Lara: "Just let me know when and I'll make sure you'll get a good table."

Tina: "You can do that?"

Lara: "I can try."

They laugh.

Dana: "I'm gonna get another drink. Anyone want anything?"

Alice shakes her head.

Shane: "I'll have another beer."

Tina: "Martini."

Dana: "Lara? Bette?"

Lara: "I'm fine, thanks."

Bette: "Nothing for me."

Dana: "Alright…Hey Al, come and help me?"

Alice: "Sure."

They walk to the counter. Dana orders the drinks.

Dana: "What's up with you?"

Alice: "What do you mean?"

Dana: "You could be nicer to Lara."

Alice: "What did I do now?"

Dana: "It's what you didn't do. You haven't said more than a few words to her. I mean, would a conversation with her be so bad?"

Alice: "I've talked to her."

Dana: "Alice, 'hi' and 'sounds good' don't count as a conversation."

Alice: "I know, guess I'm in a bad mood tonight. Sorry."

Dana: "Then you've been in a bad mood quite often lately."

Alice: "I know…Maybe I'm still upset about the thing with Jane."

Dana: "Aw, Al."

Alice: "Yeah, well, I'll get over it."

Dana: "You will. And then we'll find you someone else. Someone who's worthy of you."

Dana smiles at Alice. The waitress puts the drinks in front of them.

Dana: "Alright, let's go back to the others."

Alice: "You know what. I'm gonna go home."

Dana: "Really?"

Alice: "Yeah, I don't want to ruin the night for the rest of you with my mood."

Dana: "You're gonna be okay?"

Alice: "Yeah, don't worry."

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "Okay. Can you say goodbye for me?"

Dana: "Sure."

Alice: "Thanks."

Dana: "No problem…See ya."

Alice: "Yeah."

Alice leaves.

Later LARA & DANA'S APARTMENT

Dana and Lara are lying in bed.

Dana: "I found out why Al has been acting so weird lately."

Lara: "Really?"

Dana: "Yeah. She's still upset about Jane."

Lara: "Oh really?"

Dana: "Yeah, and I can understand."

Lara: "Well, I don't…And I'm pretty sure that's not what makes her acting like this."

Dana: "What do you mean?"

Lara: "You really think she's avoiding us because of whatever happened with Jane?"

Dana: "Yeah. I mean, we're all happy. And it gotta be hard for her being around us."

Lara: "I doubt that's the reason?"

Dana: "What else could it be?"

Lara: "It's pretty simple. Alice hates me."

Dana: "Well, I wouldn't say that."

Lara: "Well, I would. Considering what she…"

Lara pauses. Dana looks at her.

Dana: "Considering what she what?"

Lara: "Nothing."

Dana: "Lara."

Lara hesitates. Dana sits up.

Dana: "Come on, tell me."

Lara sits up as well.

Lara: "Alright. It was the other day. When Alice came over for dinner…You were in the kitchen."

Dana: "Did she say something?"

Lara: "Yeah."

Dana: "What?"

Lara: "That she doesn't want us to get married. That it's not gonna happen and that I'm not right for you."

Dana: "No way."

Lara: "That's what she said."

Dana: "I can't believe this."

**Next Day**

**ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Alice returns home from work. She unlocks the door to her apartment and enters. She puts her bag and keys aside. Alice walks into the living room and switches the light on. As she turns around she sees Dana sitting on the couch.

Alice: "God, Dana, you scared me…What are you doing here?"

Dana gets up from the sofa.

Dana: "We need to talk."

Alice: "Okay."

Dana: "Lara told me what happened the day you came over for dinner."

Alice: "She did?"

Dana: "Yeah…So, you don't like Lara."

Alice: "Well, I wouldn't say I don't like her."

Dana: "Did you say she wasn't right for me? And that we shouldn't get married?"

Alice: "Yes, I did."

Dana: "Well, that says to me you don't like her."

Alice: "Dana…"

Dana: "No, Alice. Stop that…We've always been honest with each other. So tell me. What do you really think about Lara?"

Alice: "You really wanna know?"

Dana: "Yes."

Alice: "Alright."

Alice takes a breath.

Alice: "She's a bitch."

Dana: "Excuse me?"

Alice: "She's a bitch. I think she's not honest with you."

Dana: "How do you know?"

Alice: "I don't know. I have this feeling."

Dana: "You have this feeling? That's it?"

Alice: "Yeah, I know. But believe me marrying her is wrong."

Dana: "What happened to 'it's your decision'?"

Alice: "I know I said that. But now…I can't watch you making the biggest mistake in your life."

Dana: "I can't believe you're trying to ruin this for me."

Alice: "I'm not trying to ruin anything. I'm trying to…"

Dana: "What? Save me?"

Alice: "Well, yeah, kinda."

Dana: "I don't need you to save me."

Alice: "I just don't want you to regret…"

Dana: "I won't…God. This is unbelievable. You don't even know Lara."

Alice: "Do you?"

Dana: "Excuse me?"

Alice: "I mean, how do you know she really has changed? How do you know she really wants this? What if she's just playing with you?"

Dana: "She's not. I know her."

Alice: "So, you think."

Dana: "God. Alice just because you can't keep a girl and just because you're miserable doesn't mean the rest of us has to be too. I love Lara. We're happy together."

Alice: "Maybe for now. But sooner or later she will hurt you. I know it."

Dana: "No, you're wrong. She won't…Wow, you really don't like her."

Alice: "No, I hate her."

Dana: "How can you say that? You don't know her. You didn't even give her a chance."

Alice: "I know enough of her…Dana, she is not the right one for you."

Dana: "And who is?"

Alice: "That doesn't matter. But it's not her."

Dana: "I can't believe you."

Alice: "Dana, she's not good enough for you."

Dana: "I think I'm the one who decides who's good enough for me or not."

Dana heads for the door.

Alice: "Dana, please don't go. We have to talk about this."

Dana: "I heard enough."

Dana opens the door. She turns around.

Dana: "Thanks for the honesty."

Dana walks out. The door slams shut. Alice looks at the door. She sits down. She sighs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

**Episode 16: Talk To Me**

PLANET

Shane is sitting at a table. Alice is standing by the counter, she's on the phone. Bette and Tina walk in, they come up to Shane.

Tina: "Hey."

Shane: "Hey."

Bette: "What's up with the cell phone lady over there?"

Shane: "She's been trying to call Dana all morning."

Bette: "She's still not talking to her?"

Shane: "Nope."

Tina: "Poor Alice."

Bette and Tina sit down.

Bette: "I can't believe she actually told Dana that she hates Lara."

Shane: "At least she was honest."

Bette: "Maybe a bit too honest."

Tina: "Can you be too honest?"

Bette: "I just meant, she could have done it a little more…gently."

Alice walks up to the girls.

Tina: "Any luck?"

Alice shakes her head.

Tina: "Give her some time."

Alice: "God, what was I thinking? Why did I tell her?"

Shane: "You were right to tell her."

Alice: "Yeah, well, look where being right gets you."

Alice sighs.

Alice: "I gotta go to work. Bye."

All: "Bye."

The girls watch Alice leaving.

Shane: "This sucks."

Bette/ Tina: "Yeah."

**A Few Days Later**

**ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Alice is walking up and down the living room. She's on the phone.

Alice: "Come on, Dana. I know you're there…I know you said you don't wanna talk to me, but please…Pick up the phone…Please. Talk to me…(she sighs)…Okay…Please call me. Bye."

Alice hangs up. She sighs.

Alice: "Damn it."

Someone knocks at the door. Alice opens it.

Shane: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey, Shane."

Shane: "I brought beer."

Alice: "Come in."

Shane enters. The walk to the couch and sit down. Shane opens a beer and hands it to Alice. Then she opens one for herself. They take a sip.

Alice: "Dana hates me."

Shane : " She doesn't. "

Alice: "She fucking hates me."

Shane: "Alice…"

Alice: "And it's all my fault. I couldn't keep my mouth shut…Why couldn't I just play nice? Why couldn't I pretend to like Lara? I should have just shut the fuck up."

Shane: "That wouldn't have been you. You're an honest person. You had to do it."

Alice: "Yeah. And why does it feel so wrong?"

Shane: "Alice, give Dana some time to think about it. She'll come around."

Alice: "Shane, I told her that I hate her fiancée. How will she get around that?"

Alice sighs.

Alice: "I fucked it up."

Shane: "Alice."

Alice: "No, I did."

Alice takes a sip of her beer.

Alice: "And because of that I'm gonna lose her."

**A Few Days Later**

**PLANET**

Bette and Tina are sitting inside the Planet. Shane walks in and joins them.

Shane: "Hey."  
Bette/ Tina: "Hey."

Shane: "Alice isn't here again?"

Tina: "She is."

Bette: "She's just in the bathroom."

Lara and Dana enter the Planet.

Shane: "Is she doing any better?"

Tina: "She's trying to hold up."

Lara and Dana walk up to the girls.

Shane: "We have to do something."

Dana/ Lara: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Dana: "Do something about what?"

The girls look at each other.

Shane: "About the destruction of the rain forest."

Dana: "O-kay…So, what else is new?"

Bette: "Nothing."

Shane: "Yeah, you know. Same old, same old."

Alice returns from the bathroom.

Alice: "Hey, Dana."

Dana: "Hello."

Alice: "Can we talk?"

Lara: "No. We gotta go."

Alice: "I asked Dana."

Alice looks at Dana.

Dana: "We gotta go."

Alice: "Dana, please."

Dana: "We have nothing to talk about."

Alice watches Dana and Lara leaving. She sighs.

**Later**

**LARA & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Dana and Lara are sitting on the couch. Someone knocks at the door.

Lara: "Are we expecting someone?"

Dana: "Not that I know of."

Lara: "Hm."

Lara gets up and opens the door.

Lara: "What do you want here, Alice?"

Alice: "I need to talk to Dana."

Lara: "She doesn't wanna talk to you."

Alice: "We'll see about that…Dana…Dana!"

Alice tries to walk past Lara, but she wouldn't let her. Alice frowns at her.

Alice: "Dana!"

Dana comes to the door.

Dana: "What do you want here?"

Alice: "We have to talk."

Dana: "I told you, there's nothing to talk about."

Alice: "We can't leave it at this."

Dana: "Maybe you can't. But I can."

Alice: "But I have to talk to you."

Dana: "Your bad."

Dana's about to close the door.

Alice: "Dana. Please."

Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "Alice…Go home."

Dana closes the door.

**Next Day**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina, Shane and Alice are sitting at a table.

Bette: "What are you gonna do now?"

Alice: "I'm gonna keep trying to talk to Dana."

Tina: "Even though she said she doesn't want to?"

Alice: "I have to try."

Lara enters the Planet. She looks around. As she spots the others, she comes up to them.

Lara: "Hey."

The girls look at her.

Shane: "Where's Dana?"

Lara: "She's not here."

Lara turns to Alice.

Lara: "But she asked me to tell you something."

Alice: "Oh really?"

Lara: "Yeah."

Alice: "And that would be?"

Lara: "She doesn't want you to come over again."

Alice: "What?"

Lara: "And she wants you to stop calling us and stop leaving messages. She's not gonna call you back."

Alice: "Excuse me?"

Lara: "Just leave us alone."

Alice: "She didn't say that."

Lara: "She did."

Alice: "I don't believe you."

Lara: "You better do."

Alice looks at Lara.

Lara: "From now on…Stay out of our life."

Lara turns around and leaves.

Shane: "What the fuck?"

Bette: "Who the hell does she think she is?"

Tina: "I can't believe Dana said that."

The girls look at Alice.

Shane: "Alice?"

Alice stares at the spot Lara was standing just seconds ago. Visibly shocked and confused.

Shane: "Alice?"

Alice doesn't answer. She just keeps staring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

**Episode 17: Friends Again?**

PLANET

Bette, Tina, Shane and Dana are sitting inside the Planet.

Dana: "I don't know guys. This is all fucked up. And I really hate this."

Shane: "But you told Lara to tell Alice to stay away."

Dana: "I know."

Bette: "So, you don't want her to stay away?"

Dana: "I don't know. It's just…I can't fight with her anymore. She just doesn't understand me."

Shane: "I'm sure she thinks that you don't understand her…Maybe you should listen to her."

Dana: "I have listened to her. And she said really horrible things."

Bette: "We heard you said some hurtful things as well."

Dana: "Yeah. But I was so shocked by what she was telling me. I mean, I knew she didn't like Lara much, but that she hated her…I had no idea."

Dana sighs.

Tina: "And what are you gonna do now?""

Dana: "I don't know…Maybe…"

Dana pauses.

Tina: "Maybe what?"

Dana: "Maybe it's better this way."

Shane: "What? You can't be serious about that."

Dana: "I don't know."

Bette, Tina and Shane look at each other, visibly surprised. Then they turn back to Dana.

Tina: "And what about the wedding? Don't you want Alice to be there?"

Dana: "I'd love to have her at my wedding. But right now, I don't see how that's gonna happen."

Shane: "Just talk to her."

Dana: "I don't know if I can. After everything she said about Lara…We're just gonna end up fighting."

Bette: "But at least you would be talking."

Dana: "I don't know."

Dana sighs.

Shane: "Dana, I don't mean to be rude. But if you don't wanna talk to Alice to change things…stop complaining."

Dana: "It's not that I don't want things to change. I just don't know if I can."

Lara comes in and walks up to them.

Lara: "Hey."

Dana: "Hey."

The girls look at Lara.

Dana: "How was work?"

Lara: "Good…So? Ready to go?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Dana gets up.

Dana: "Bye."

All: "Bye."

Dana and Lara leave.

Tina: "I can't believe she just left like this. I thought we were having a conversation here."

Bette: "I guess it ended the moment Lara appeared."

Tina: "Yeah."

Shane: "Guys. We have to do something. I mean, one day we're sitting here with Alice. Listening to her complaining about how much she hates this. The next day we're here with Dana. Listening to her saying the same thing. I can't stand this complaining anymore. Those two have to talk and settle this."

Bette: "You got a plan?"

Shane: "We just get them in a room and they talk."

Tina: "You think that'll work?"

Shane: "I don't know. But we have to try."

Bette: "What about Lara? I doubt she'll let Dana go and talk to Alice."

Shane: "I know Dana is free tomorrow and Lara has to work. So you just call her in the morning and have her meet you here. And I'll bring Alice."

Bette and Tina look at Shane.

Bette: "You have been planning this for some time, haven't you?"

Shane: "Maybe. So, you're in?"

Bette: "Yeah."

Tina: "Absolutely."

Shane: "Good."

**Next Day**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina and Dana are sitting inside the Planet.

Bette: "And you're tennis lessons are going good?"

Dana: "Yes, I love it."

Bette: "That's great."

Tina: "And do you plan on playing in tournaments again?"

Dana: "I haven't really thought about that. But now that you mention it, I'd love to do that again."

Dana sees Shane and Alice walking in. Shane nods at Bette and Tina. They stand up.

Alice/ Dana: "You gotta be kidding."

Shane and Alice come up to the girls.

Shane: "You two need to talk."

Alice looks at Shane. She motions towards a chair. Alice sits down.

Tina: "And now talk."

Dana stands up.

Bette: "Sit!"

Dana looks at Bette.

Bette: "Please. You have to talk."

Dana sits down again.

Shane: "We don't want to listen to you two complaining anymore."

Tina: "You're best friends."

Bette: "Talk."

Bette, Tina and Shane walk to another table and sit down.

Alice and Dana look at each other.

Alice: "Can we talk now?"

Dana looks at the other girls.

Dana: "I think they won't let us go until we do."

Alice: "Yeah, probably."

Dana turns back to Alice.

Dana: "Okay. Let's talk."

Alice: "Okay…Dana. I'm sorry it had to come to this, I hate the way things are between us right now."

Dana: "Me too…The things is…I don't understand why you're so against this marriage? Why you hate Lara that much?"

Alice: "I don't know. I can't explain it. I just do."

Dana: "Maybe you should spend some more time with her. I'm sure you'll get to like her."

Alice: "I don't know."

Dana: "You could try."

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "It's important that you to like her. I want you at the wedding. I want my best friend to be at my wedding."

Alice: "I could do that. I could spend time with Lara. Try to get along with her. But I doubt that's gonna change my mind or my opinion about her."

Dana: "What do you mean?"

Alice: "I believe that there's not enough time. There's nothing Lara could say or do to make me think this marriage is a good idea."

Dana: "So you're not even gonna give it a try?"

Alice: "Dana, I don't care about Lara. But I care about you. And if you want me to I'm gonna do whatever you want me to do. And then maybe one day I'll get used to it."

Dana: "I don't want you to just get used to it. I want you to accept it. I want your support."

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "What?"

Alice sighs.

Alice: "I can't give you that right now."

Alice and Dana look at each other.

Alice: "I'm sorry."

Dana: "Me too."

Dana stands up.

Alice: "Dana."

Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "I told you what I need. If you can't give me that…"

Dana turns around. Alice stands up.

Alice: "So that's it? I don't like your girlfriend…"

Dana turns back to Alice.

Dana: "Fiancée."

Alice: "I don't like your fiancée and that's the end of our friendship?"

Dana looks to the floor, then back at Alice.

Dana: "If you don't like her…You don't like a part of me."

Alice: "Don't you think you're a little dramatic now?"

Dana: "I'm not…As long as you're not willing to make compromises…that's it."

Alice: "I just told you I would."

Dana: "You said you were gonna pretend. That's not the same."

Alice and Dana look at each other. Then Dana turns around and leaves. Alice sits back in her chair. She sighs.

Bette, Tina and Shane walk up to Alice. They sit down.

Bette: "I assume it didn't go too well."

Alice: "Not really."

Bette: "Sorry."

Alice: "Don't worry. You were just trying to help."

Tina: "But we didn't do it too good."

Alice: "None of this is your fault."

Shane: "It's not yours either."

Alice: "It kinda is."

The girls look at Alice.

Shane: "What are you gonna do now?"

Alice looks at them.

Alice: "I don't know."

Alice sighs.

Alice: "I guess I'll have to get used to the fact that I just lost my best friend."


	18. Chapter 18

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

**Episode 18: What The…?**

LARA & DANA'S APARTMENT

Lara and Dana are sitting on the floor in their living room. Leafing through catalogues.

Lara: "You would look good in this."

Dana looks at the picture.

Dana: "That's a negligée."

Lara: "I know."

Dana: "I can't wear that at the wedding."

Lara: "Who is talking about the wedding?"

Lara smirks at Dana.

Dana: "I see."

Dana smiles at Lara. They lean in and kiss.

Dana: "Now, let's get back to work."

Lara: "But…"

Dana: "Come on. There's still a million things to do. We have to choose our dresses, talk about the flower arrangements, the menu, the guest list…"

Dana pauses.

Lara: "What is it?"

Dana: "Nothing."

Lara: "Yeah, right…It's Alice, isn't it?"

Dana: "Maybe."

Lara: "Sweetie. You did all you could. If she can't accept us she can't come to the wedding. You made the right decision."

Dana: You think?"

Lara: "Yeah."

Lara smiles at Dana.

Lara: "Come on, let's pick out a dress for you."

PLANET

Alice, Shane, Bette and Tina are sitting inside the Planet.

Alice: "Guys. I won't be at the wedding. And I'm okay with that."

Shane: "Dana is your best friend. You have to be there."

Alice: "She doesn't want me there."

Tina: "So, you're really not going?"

Alice: "I'm really not going."

Shane: "I think you're gonna regret that."

Alice: "Maybe. But under these circumstances I can't go."

Bette: "Maybe we shouldn't go either."

Alice: "What?"

Bette: "Maybe we shouldn't go either."

Alice: "Because of me?"

Bette: "Well, yeah."

Alice: "No, no, no. Dana's your friend."

Tina: "You're our friend too."

Alice: "That's really nice that you would do that for me, but I can't let you. Just because I won't go doesn't mean you shouldn't go either. Dana would be disappointed. You should go."

Tina: "I don't know."

Alice: "If you don't want to go, okay. But do it for another reason. Not because I won't be going."

Shane: "But…"

Alice: "Don't argue with me. Please."

Later LARA & DANA'S APARTMENT

Dana and Lara are still sitting on the floor.

Dana: "I don't know about that. It's too…fluffy."

Lara: "Okay…What about this one?"

Dana looks at the picture.

Dana: "Are you kidding me?"

Lara: "Why?"

Dana: "It's orange."

Lara: "So?"

Dana: "It is orange."

Lara: "You would look cute in it."

Dana: "Lara, it's orange."

Lara: "So, that's a no?"

Dana: "Yeah. Big 'n' and big 'o'."

Lara: "Alright."

The phone rings.

Lara: "I'll get it."

Lara gets up and answers the call.

Lara: "Hello?…Oh, hey…Um, I can't talk right now. Can I get back to you…Okay…Yeah…Bye."

Lara hangs up.

Dana: "Who was that?"

Lara: "Um, I can't tell."

Dana: "A surprise?"

Lara: "Yeah."

Dana: "For me?"

Lara: "Um, maybe."

Dana: "Oh, I like surprise."

Lara: "I know."

Lara gets back to Dana.

Lara: "Let's get back to finding your dress."

Dana: "Okay. But look for a better color from now on. Nothing purple or pink. And nothing…"

Lara: "Orange?"

Dana: "Yeah, nothing orange."

Next DayPLANET

Bette and Tina are sitting at their usual table. Shane walks in and joins them.

Shane: "Hey."

Bette/ Tina: "Hey."

Shane: "Where's Alice?"

Bette: "She didn't wanna come."

Shane sighs.

Tina: "She's gonna be okay. She just needs some time."

Bette: "I don't know. The thing with Dana is really getting to her."

Shane: "Not surprising. They have been friends for so long. And now this."

Bette: "Yeah."

Shane: "And unfortunately there's nothing much we can do."

The girls sigh.

Later ALICE'S APARTMENT

Alice is lying in bed as someone knocks at the door. She gets up and opens the door.

Alice: "Bette. Hi."

Bette: "Hey."

Bette enters the apartment.

Bette: "You're still in you pajamas."

Alice: "I know."

Bette looks at the pictures on Alice's pajamas.

Bette: "And they have sushi on it."

Alice: "Yes, they are my yummy sushi pajamas."

Bette: "Were you sleeping?"

Alice: "No."

Bette: "Yet, you're still in your pajamas."

Alice: "Yeah…So, you came here to talk about my pajamas?"

Bette: "No, of course not. That would be ridiculous, right?"

Alice: "Yeah, it kinda is."

Bette: "Yeah…No, I came by to see if you're okay."

Alice: "I'm fine."

Bette: "It's 3 in the afternoon and you're still in your…"

Alice: "In my pajamas. I know. We've already been there."

Bette: "And you're fine?"

Alice: "Yes."

Bette: "Okay."

Bette looks at Alice.

Alice: "I got them out of a catalogue. If you want I could…"

Bette: "What?"

Alice: "Never mind…Something else on your mind?"

Bette: "Well, actually…"

Bette pauses.

Alice: "Yes?"

Bette: "I just wanted to ask again if…?"

Alice: "Yes. My decision stays. I'm not gonna go to the wedding."

Bette: "Are you sure?"

Alice: "Yes."

Bette: "Okay."

Alice: "So, can we drop that now?"

Bette: "Yes we can."

Alice smiles at Bette.

Bette: "So, out of which catalogue did you get those?"

Bette and Alice look at each other. They laugh.

Later That EveningLARA & DANA'S APARTMENT

Dana comes home.

Dana: "Sweetie, I'm home."

Dana hears noises. She heads towards the bedroom.

Dana: "My last lesson got cancelled and now we can…"

Dana opens the door to the bedroom. She sees Lara and some other girl, in bed.

Dana: "…talk about…What the…?"

ALICE'S APARTMENT

Alice and Bette are standing near the door.

Bette: "And you're sure you're gonna be okay?"

Alice: "Yes."

Bette: "Okay. But if you need anything…"

Alice: "I'm gonna call."

Bette: "Okay."

Bette and Alice hug.

Bette: "Bye."

Alice: "Bye."

Bette leaves.

Alice sits down on the couch. She switches the tv on. Mr. Piddles jumps on the sofa.

Alice: "Hey, Mr. P."

Mr. Piddles lies down on Alice's lap. Alice pets him.

Alice: "We're gonna be okay, won't we?"

Mr. Piddles meows.

Alice: "I knew you would say that."

Meanwhile LARA & DANA'S APARTMENT

Dana: "What the hell is going on here?"

Lara: "Dana."

Dana: "So, was that the surprise?"

Lara: "I can explain this."

Dana: "Let me guess, it's not what it looks like."

Lara: "Well…"

Dana: "To me it looks like you're screwing that bitch over there."

Lara: "Dana, let me explain."

Dana: "You know what, fuck your explanation…And fuck you…"

Dana looks at the other girl, then back at Lara.

Dana: "And I think you already have someone to take care of that for you."

Dana takes the ring off of her finger and puts it on the commode. Lara looks at the ring.

Dana: "I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you."

Lara reaches for Dana's hand.

Dana: "Don't touch me…You're disgusting."

Dana turns around and leaves the room. Lara follows her.

Lara: "Dana, please."

But Dana doesn't answer. She doesn't even turn around. She just walks through the hallway and out of the apartment.

LaterALICE'S APARTMENT

Alice is still sitting on the sofa. Mr. Piddles is lying next to her. Alice turns off the tv.

Alice: "Alright, Mr. P, time to go to bed."

Alice gets up from the couch. She turns off the lights and heads for her bedroom, when someone knocks at the door. Alice turns around and opens the door.

Alice: "Hey."

Standing in front of her is Dana. Her eyes red and swollen, tears running down her face.

Dana: "You were right…She is…a bitch."

Alice: "Come here."

Alice wraps her arms around Dana, kissing the top of her head. Dana rests her body against Alice's. They sink to the floor.

And for a while they just sit there. Alice holding Dana. Dana clinging on to her, crying in Alice's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

Episode 19: Step Off, BitchALICE'S APARTMENT

Alice is sitting on the sofa. Mr. Piddles lying next to her. Alice turns off the tv.

Alice: "Alright, Mr. P, time to go to bed."

Alice gets up from the couch. She turns off the lights and heads for her bedroom, when someone knocks at the door. Alice turns around and opens the door.

Alice: "Hey."

Standing in front of her is Dana. Her eyes red and swollen, tears running down her face.

Dana: "You were right…She is…a bitch."

Alice: "Come here."

Alice wraps her arms around Dana, kissing the top of her head. Dana rests her body against Alice's. They sink to the floor.

And for a while they just sit there. Alice holding Dana. Dana clinging on to her, crying in Alice's arms.

A While Later

Alice: "Come on, let's go inside."

Alice stands up. She stretches her hands out for Dana and helps her getting up.

They walk inside and sit down on the couch. Alice looks at Dana.

Alice: "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "Lara…she…"

Dana starts crying again.

Alice: "It's okay. You don't have to."

Dana sobs.

Dana: "I came home earlier and she…There was this other girl…And they…They…"

Alice pulls her arms around Dana.

Alice: "Oh no."

Dana starts to cry heavily, not being able to speak. Alice holds her in her arms, trying to comfort her.

Next Morning

Alice is in the kitchen, she's on the phone.

Alice: "No, Dana can't come in today…It's some sort of a family emergency… Yeah…Okay…Thanks…Bye."

Alice hangs up, then makes another call.

Alice: "Hey, Mel, it's Alice…Listen, I'm gonna work from home today, okay?… Alright…Of course…Okay. Bye."

Alice hangs up. She puts the phone aside and finishes making breakfast.

After she's done she puts everything on a tray and carries it to Dana's bedroom. Alice opens the door and enters. Dana's sitting in her bed.

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "I made you some breakfast."

Dana: "I'm not hungry."

Alice: "Not even a grape?"

Dana: "No, I think I couldn't keep it down."

Alice: "Okay."

Alice sets the tray aside. She sits down on the bed and looks at Dana.

Alice: "How are you?"

Dana: "Don't ask."

Dana sighs.

Dana: "Oh, Al. I'm so sorry about our fight."

Alice: "Don't worry about that."

Dana: "I should have listened to you. You knew she was bad news…God, I'm so stupid."

Alice: "You're not. She is the stupid one."

Dana: "I should have seen that coming. Why didn't I see that coming?"

Alice: "Nobody could have seen that coming."

Dana looks at Alice. Her eyes filling with tears.

Dana: "I just don't understand why. Why did she ask me to marry her in the first place? Just to do that? I don't understand…"

Dana's voice breaks. Tears start running down her cheeks. Alice pulls her arms around Dana.

Alice: "I know."

Later

Alice and Dana are still sitting on the bed.

Dana: "Don't you have to go to work."

Alice: "No, not today. And you don't have to either."

Dana: "What?"

Alice: "Don't worry, it's all taken care of."

Dana sighs.

Alice: "What? Shouldn't I have…?"

Dana: "No, no. That's not it…It's just…you're so sweet and nice to me. And I don't even deserve that."

Alice: "You do."

Dana: "No. All the things I said. The way I acted."

Alice: "Hey, forgiven and forgotten. Don't worry about that anymore."

Dana: "Are you sure?"

Alice: "Absolutely. I couldn't care less about that stupid fight."

Alice and Dana look at each other. Dana puts a little smile on.

Dana: "Thank you."

Alice: "Don't mention it."

Later

The two girls are sitting on Dana's bed.

Dana: "So much for great love, huh? I wonder how long this has been going on. And if I could have done anything to prevent this. Or if I have done anything to make her do that."

Alice: "Don't do that."

Dana: "There must have been something that caused this."

Alice: "Dana, this is not your fault."

Dana: "But why is this happening to me?"

Alice: "I wish I could answer that."

Dana: "I mean, what did I do to deserve this?"

Alice: "You didn't do anything."

Dana: "But…"

Alice: "No. She's the one who screwed up. Don't blame yourself for something she did. She…"

Dana's cell phone rings. She looks at the display.

Dana: "It's her."

The phone continues to ring. Dana looks at it.

Dana: "I can't…"

Alice takes the phone and answers it.

Alice: "What do you want?…Yeah, surprise…She doesn't wanna talk to you…I don't care what you want…Bye."

Alice hangs up and switches the phone off.

Dana: "Thanks."

Alice: "Anytime."

Later

Alice and Dana are lying in bed. Dana's head resting on Alice's chest, her arms wrapped around her.

Alice: "We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want."

Dana: "Yeah, I could use a break."

Alice: "Okay…So, what do you say I get us some movies and some food from that Chinese place you like so much."

Dana: "I'd like that."

Alice: "Okay. I'll be right back."

Alice gets up and heads for the door.

Dana: "Al?"

Alice turns around.

Alice: "Yeah?"

Dana gets out of bed and comes up to Alice. She hugs her.

Dana: "Thank you."

Alice smiles at Dana.

Alice: "See you in a bit."

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice leaves.

Mr. Piddles walks into the bedroom. He meows. Dana lifts him up. She carries him to the bed. Dana lies down, Mr. Piddles sitting next to her. Dana looks at him. He meows again.

Dana: "Yeah, I know."

A While Later

Dana and Mr. Piddles are lying in bed. Someone knocks at the door.

Dana: "You wait here. Mommy is right back."

Dana gets up, walks out of the room and opens the door.

Dana: "Lara."

Lara walks past Dana, into the apartment.

Dana: "What do you want here?"

Lara: "Talk to you."

Dana: "What is there to talk about?"

Lara: "Please, let me explain."

Dana: "Explain what? Why you're cheating on me?"

Lara: "Dana, please, I want you to understand."

Dana: "What could you possibly say that could make me understand?"

Lara: "Let me try."

Dana: "I don't wanna hear any of your excuses."

Lara: "Dana, please."

Dana: "No, I can't talk to you right now."

Lara: "We have to."

Dana: "No, we don't. Now get out."

Alice returns.

Alice: "Dane, they didn't have…"

Alice sees Lara.

Alice: "What the fuck?"

Lara: "Dana, please. I'm begging you."

Alice: "Get out of here."

Lara: "This is none of your business, Alice."

Alice: "It is my business, Lara. Now get out."

Lara. "I have to talk to Dana…Dana?"

Dana: "Lara, what do you want from me?"

Lara: "I want you to hear me out."

Dana: "I can't listen to you. It hurts, alright? It fucking hurts."

Dana's eyes are filling with tears.

Lara: "Sweetie…"

Dana: "Don't call me that."

Lara: "Believe me I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dana: "But you did."

Lara: "I know, and I wanna…"

Dana: "NO!"

Tears are running down Dana's face.

Dana: "What you did is unacceptable. It's unforgivable. I don't wanna hear anything you have to say. Now…get the fuck out of here."

Dana leaves for the bedroom.

Lara: "Dana."

Lara wants to follow her. Alice grabs her arm and stops her.

Alice: "Where do you think you're going?"

Lara: "I have to…"

Alice: "Are you deaf? She doesn't wanna talk to you. So, get out!"

Lara: "She's the love of my life."

Alice: "If she were you wouldn't have screwed some other girl."

Lara: "You don't understand."

Alice: "No, you don't understand. She made it very clear she doesn't wanna talk to you."

Lara: "Tell me again, how exactly does this concern you?"

Alice: "Dana is my friend. I care about her. And now I'm gonna take care of her. You hurt her. I'm not gonna let that happen again…Do you got that or does my foot have to explain it again?"

Lara looks at Alice.

Alice: "You're the most stupid person I know. And I know a lot of people…You had the most wonderful girlfriend on earth and you fucked it up. Literally. So now…Step off, bitch."

Lara: "I won't leave until…"

Alice: "Once again, I encourage you to leave."

Lara: "Or what?"

Alice: "Or you'll regret it."

Lara: "Is that a threat?"

Alice: "You bet."

Lara: "Oh really?"

Alice takes a step closer to Lara.

Alice: "Oh really…You will walk out of that door. And you'll never come back. You will never come near Dana again. Ever…From now on…Stay out of our life."

Alice opens the door. Lara walks out. She turns around.

Lara: "You know, this is not…"

Alice slams the door.

Alice: "Whatever."

Alice walks into Dana's bedroom. Dana is lying in bed, her back facing the door. Alice hears her sobbing and crying. Alice walks to the bed. She lies down with Dana, pulling her arm around her. Dana reaches for Alice's hand and holds on to it.

They lay like this for hours. Neither of them saying a word. Until they both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?Episode 20: Moving OnPLANET

Alice, Dana and Shane are having coffee at the Planet.

Shane: "Are you serious?"

Alice: "Oh, yeah."

Shane: "How could she?"

Dana: "That's what I've been asking myself. And I haven't found an answer yet."

Shane takes a sip of her coffee.

Shane: "You're better off without that bitch."

Dana: "I guess."

Alice: "You are."

Shane: "God, someone should kick her ass."

Alice: "Don't tempt me."

Shane: "I'm so sorry Dana."

Dana: "Thanks."

Shane: "So, I assume you're back to living with Alice."

Dana: "Yeah, almost. We will get my stuff later today."

Shane: "If you need help."

Dana: "That's okay, you don't have to."

Shane: "That's no problem. I'm glad if I can help."

Dana: "Okay. Thanks."

Dana finishes her coffee.

Dana: "Alright, I gotta go to work now."

Alice: "Are you sure you're up for that?"

Dana: "Yeah, I've to keep myself busy."

Alice: "Okay. I'm gonna drive you."

Dana: "That's okay."

Alice: "Don't argue."

Dana: "Okay."

Dana and Alice get up.

Alice: "I'm gonna call you later."

Shane: "Okay."

Alice and Dana leave.

**Later**

**OUTSIDE LARA'S APARTMENT**

As Dana and Alice arrive Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting on the stairs outside Lara's apartment building. They walk up to them.

Alice/ Dana: "Hey."

Bette/ Tina/ Shane: "Hey."

Alice: "What are you two doing here?"

Bette: "We wanna help."

Dana: "That's nice. Thank you."

Bette: "No problem."

Tina: "We're so sorry. Are you okay?"

Dana: "Not yet, but I will be."

Shane: "Come on. Let's go."

The girls walk inside the building and up the stairs. They walk along the hallway until they reach the apartment. Dana opens the door. The girls enter the apartment. They stop when they see Lara sitting on the sofa. Lara stands up.

Lara: "Hey."

Shane: "What is she doing here?"

Lara: "I need to talk to Dana."

Alice: "I told you not be here."

Lara looks at Dana.

Alice: "Now, go."

Lara: "You can't throw me out of my own apartment."

Tina: "Yes, we can."

Lara: "Dana…"

Dana looks to the floor.

Bette: "Just leave."

Lara: "I can't…We can't leave it like this…Dana, please talk to me."

Dana looks at Lara.

Dana: "You have no right to ask anything of me."

Lara: "Dana, please. I'm…"

Dana: "No…I don't want to hear anything from you ever again…I don't want to talk to ever again…I don't want to see you or think about you anymore…Now go, and let me get my stuff."

Lara: "Is that you're last word?"

Dana: "Lara…We're done."

Lara sighs, then leaves. The girls look at Dana.

Dana: "Let's get started and then get out of here."

Alice heads for the bedroom. Shane starts walking around the living room.

Shane: "What of this belongs to you?"

Dana looks around.

Dana: "Everything on that shelf. And a few things of my tennis gear are on the balcony."

Shane: "Okay. Got it."

Shane starts packing.

Bette: "We're gonna take the bathroom."

Dana: "Okay."

Bette, Tina and Dana walk into the bathroom.

Dana: "Everything on the right is mine."

Tina: "Okay."

Bette and Tina start packing. Dana leaves the bathroom. She crosses the hallway and walks into the bedroom, where Alice started packing Dana's clothes. Alice turns around. She sees Dana staring into the bedroom, at the bed.

Alice: "You don't have to be here. I'm taking care of this. Go and help Shane."

Dana: "Thanks."

Dana leaves and walks into the living room.

Later

The girls finished packing and carried the boxes downstairs.

Shane: "Is that all?"

Alice: "Yeah, those were the last boxes."

Bette: "Looks like we're all done here."

Dana: "I certainly am."

Tina: "Let's get out of here."

The girls head for the door. Dana takes the apartment key and puts it on the shelf nearby. She looks around for a second, then she walks out and closes the door.

**A Few Days Later**

**PLANET**

Alice, Bette, Tina and Shane are sitting inside the Planet.

Shane: "How's Dana holding up?"

Alice: "She's trying to hang in there."

Shane: "Poor Dana. I still can't believe that bitch did that to her."

Alice: "Me neither."

Tina: "We should do something to cheer her up."

Alice: "What, something like go to Milk? I doubt she's up for that."

Bette: "We could have a dinner at our place."

Tina: "Yeah, nothing big. Just the five of us."

Alice: "Maybe…I'll ask her."

Bette: "Good."

Alice: "But if she says yes, there'll be no talking about Lara, okay?"

The others nod.

Alice: "Good. She's been thinking about her and everything else enough."

**Later**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Alice and Dana are sitting in the living room.

Alice: "So, Bette and Tina are having a dinner at their place on Friday. And they invited us."

Dana: "A dinner? Something like a we're-all-so-sorry-let's-try-cheering-Dana-up dinner?"

Alice: "Yeah, something like that."

Dana: "I don't know, Al. I think I'm not in the mood for some big gathering."

Alice: "It's not. It's just Bette, Tina, Shane, you and me."

Dana: "I see."

Alice: "But if you're not up for it, I'm sure they'll understand."

Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "No, I think I can do that."

Alice: "Okay."

FridayBETTE & TINA'S HOUSE

The girls are at Bette and Tina's house. Dana, Shane and Alice are sitting at the dining table in the living room.

Dana: "I don't know."

Alice: "That was a great movie. Right, Shane?"

Shane: "Absolutely."

Dana:"I don't know. I didn't get all the vampire and werewolf things. I didn't understand everything."

Shane: "Well, I think Alice and I aren't talking about the plot exclusively."

Dana: "What?"

Alice: "Yeah. Not really…I mean, who needs to understand everything?"

Dana: "But if you don't understand it, how can you say it was a great movie?"

Shane and Alice look at each other, then turn to Dana.

Alice/ Shane: "Kate Beckinsale."

They laugh.

Dana: "I see."

Tina comes into the living room.

Tina: "How are things in here?"

Dana: "Good."

Tina: "You guys having fun?"

Shane: "Yeah."

Tina: "Good. Ready for dinner?"

Alice: "Yeah. I'm starving."

Tina: "Okay, we'll be out in a minute."

Tina returns to the kitchen.

Shane: "So, Alice, what's new at L.A. Magazine?"

Alice: "Um, let's see….Oh, I know. As it turns out, green is the new pink."

Dana: "What?"

Alice: "I know."

Shane: "Where did you hear that?"

Alice: "Someone at the magazine told me."

Shane: "I never heard about that."

Alice: "Me neither…And the fun part is, I brought that up in a meeting and now I have to write an article about it."

Dana: "What? I mean, what are you supposed to write?"

Alice: "I have absolutely no idea…Sometimes it's really ridiculous what kind of topics they give me. The other day I was supposed to write about L.A.'s best comic book stores. I mean, okay. I'm a little freaky, but I'm not a nerd."

Shane: "A lot of people like comic books."

Alice: "Well, good for them. Why don't they write about it then."

Bette and Tina walk in, carrying the food. They put it on the table.

Bette: "Dinner is served."

Shane: "Did you cook it?"

Bette: "No, T did."

Dana: "Thank god."

Bette: "Thank god?"

The girls laugh.

Bette: "I can cook."

They continue laughing.

Bette: "Hey, stop that…T, tell them."

They look at Tina.

Alice: "Yes, T, tell , wait. Tell her."

Tina looks at Bette.

Tina: "Sorry, babe."

They laugh.

Bette: "Nice, really nice."

The laughter continues.

Bette: "Let's eat, alright?"

Bette and Tina sit down. As the laughter settles they fill their plates and start eating.


	21. Chapter 21

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends ?**

Episode 21: Just Friends?Saturday Night ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT

Bette, Tina, Shane, Alice and Dana are sitting at the living room table.

Alice: "You really suck at this game."

Bette: "And you get way too much pleasure out of winning."

Alice: "Yeah, well, what can I say? I like to win."

Tina: "Has she always been that way?"

Dana: "Yeah…But be grateful she isn't performing her I-win-you-lose-dance."

Tina: "Her what?"

Dana: "Oh, that was back in high school. Whenever we'd play a game and she won she would do this little dance. Jumping up and down, waving her arms and everything…It was carzy."

Alice: "I thought you liked that dance."

Dana: "When I saw it the first time it was cute. Then it got ridiculous. Then annoying. And now it's just pathetic."

Alice: "I see."

Bette: "I'd love to see the dance. Maybe you could…?"

Alice: "No, I think I'll pass that opportunity. You know, rumor has it, it's pathetic."

They laugh.

Tina: "Too bad."

Alice: "I think we're having a great evening, even without that little show."

Bette: "Yeah."

Shane looks at Dana and Alice.

Alice: "Yes, Shane?"

Shane: "I've been thinking about something."

Alice: "Okay."

Shane: "The more I see you two together the less I can believe you're just friends."

Alice: "Oh, come on, Shane, we've been there."

Dana: "Yeah, Al and I are just good friends."

Shane: "I know, so you keep telling us. It's just…before you came here, Alice has been talking about you. And whenever she did it seemed like you've been together once."

Tina: "Shane is right. I had that feeling too."

Alice: "No. We've always been just friends."

Bette: "Oh come on."

Dana: "No, really. We've never been on a date or anything like that. We haven't been together. Never even made out."

Tina: "Really?"

Dana: "Really."

Shane: "It never got even close?"

Alice and Dana look at each other.

Alice: "Well, maybe there were a few almost-situations."

Shane: "Well, tell us."

Alice: "I don't know."

Shane: "Come on."

Bette: "Yeah, come on. You can't say that and then not tell us."

Tina: "That's unfair."

Alice: "Guys."

Bette/ Tina/ Shane: "Tell us. Tell us. Tell us."

Alice: "Alright, alright. Jesus."

Alice clear her throat.

Alice: "Okay there was this one time. We were in high school. And Dana had just been turned down by the cheerleading squad."

Shane: "You wanted to be a cheerleader?"

Dana: "Did you have to mention that? It's not that important for the story."

Alice: "Maybe not. But it's funny."

Dana frowns at Alice.

Alice: "So, anyway…Dana was in the locker room…"

[Flashback]

Locker Room

Dana is sitting on a bench in the locker room. Alice walks in.

Alice: "So? How'd it go?"

Dana: "They didn't want me."

Alice: "Oh, no. I'm sorry."

Dana: "Well, their loss."

Alice: "Exactly."

Alice smiles at her. Dana stands up. She reaches for the bottom of her shirt. Dana looks at Alice.

Alice: "What?"

Dana: "Do you mind?"

Alice: "What?"

Dana: "Could you please turn around."

Alice: "Are you kidding?"

Dana: "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Alice: "Oh, come on, Dane. You used to run around naked in our backyard."

Dana: "I was five years old. I'm not showing my goodies to anyone anymore."

Alice: "I'm not anyone."

Dana: "Al, could you just turn around?"

Alice: "Okay, okay."

Alice turns around.

Alice: "God, you can be so prude."

Dana: "Yeah, yeah."

Dana changes.

Dana: "Okay, I'm done."

Alice: "Are you sure? I don't want you to get in the awkward situation where I can see your…goodies."

Dana: "Funny."

Alice turns to Dana again. She looks at the cheerleading outfit on the bench.

Alice: "You know, it's a shame."

Dana: "What is?"

Alice: "That you won't be wearing that outfit anymore."

Dana: "Oh really?"

Alice: "Yeah. You look really cute in it.

Alice smirks at Dana.

Dana: "Thanks."

Dana puts her things in her locker.

Dana: "Okay, let's go."

Alice: "Yep."

Dana takes a step forward. She trips over her bag and falls right into Alice's arms.

Alice: "Whoa. Easy."

Alice and Dana look into each others eyes.

Dana: "Thanks."

Their eyes still locked.

Alice: "No biggie."

Both girls stare into the others eyes.

Dana: "We should get to class."

Alice: "Maybe."

Alice and Dana continue to look into each others eyes. Their gaze not averting from the other's. Both lean in. Their faces moving closer…

[Present Time]

Enthralled Bette, Tina and Shane look at Alice.

Alice: "…and then the fire alarm went off and we had to leave."

Shane: "Oh man."

Bette: "No."

Alice: "Yes."

Tina: "And then?"

Alice: "Nothing."

Tina: "You didn't follow up on that?"

Alice: "Nope."

Tina: "Why?"

Alice: "I don't know. We just didn't."

Bette, Tina and Shane shake their heads.

Bette: "Okay. Nice start. Tell us more."

Alice: "Um, let's see…"

Dana: "Oh, I remember something else."

Shane: "We're all ears."

Dana clears her throat.

Dana: "Okay. A few years ago. It was the last evening before I went off for summer training camp…Alice was just recovering from her serious crush on Celine Dion…"

Alice: "Is this payback?"

Dana: "Maybe…So, anyway…We were at Alice's home…"

[Flashback]

ALICE'S HOME

Alice and Dana are sitting on Alice's bed in her room.

Dana: "Al, she'll never love you. She isn't even gay. Get over it."

Alice: "Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm gonna get another water. You want one too?"

Dana: "Sure."

Alice stands up and gets two bottles of water. She hands one to Dana, then sits back on the bed. They open the bottles and take a sip.

Alice: "What if maybe she wants to try…"

Dana: "Let it be."

Alice sighs.

Alice: "Okay."

They take another sip.

Alice: "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

Dana: "Me neither."

Alice: "What am I gonna do without you all summer?"

Dana: "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Dana nudges Alice. Some of the water gets spilled on Alice.

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "Sorry."

Alice puts the bottle aside and takes a napkin. She cleans herself. Dana laughs. Alice looks at her. She puts the napkin on the nightstand. Alice's gaze drifts to a pillow. She takes it.

Dana: "Oh, you wouldn't dare."

Alice: "Wanna bet on it?"

Dana puts her bottle aside too. They look at each other.

Alice hits Dana with her pillow.

Dana: "I see."

Dana takes another pillow.

Dana: "Two can play this game."

Dana hits Alice with the pillow.

Alice: "Nice swing."

Dana: "Want more?"

Alice: "Bring it on."

Alice and Dana look at each other again before they start hitting each other with their pillows. They giggle. Visibly having fun. Dana tries hitting Alice, but misses.

Alice: "Nice try."

Dana: "I'm gonna get you."

Dana swings again. And strikes.

Dana: "Ha!"

Alice: "You."

Alice swings and strikes as well. They laugh. Both girls continue to hit each other. Gradually getting out of breath. They move around in bed, trying to ward off the others 'attack'. Alice and Dana are so absorbed in their little pillow fight that they don't notice they're moving closer and closer to the edge of the bed.

Suddenly Alice loses her balance. Just before she falls she grabs Dana's pillow. Both fall from the bed.

Alice lands on the floor, Dana on top of her. Both breathless, yet laughing. Alice looks up at Dana.

Alice: "It's gonna be so boring without you."

Dana: "Oh, you'll be fine."

They sit up, leaning their backs against the bed.

Alice: "That's easy for you to say. You're gonna be with all these beautiful athletic girls. You're gonna have all the fun and me…I'll probably spend all summer here with my mom."

Dana: "You're mom is great."

Alice: "You don't have to live with her."

Dana gives Alice a peck on the cheek. Alice turns towards her. They look at each other, smiling.

Alice: "I'm gonna miss you."

Dana: "I'm gonna miss you too."

Dana takes Alice's hand.

Dana: "And I'll be back before you know it."

For a moment they just look into each others eyes. Then…they lean in. Their faces just inches apart. They lean closer. And closer. Their lips meet. But just a fraction of a second later they were interrupted abruptly as Lenore enters the room. Alice and Dana part. They look at her.

Alice: "Mom. Don't you knock anymore?"

Lenore: "Sorry."

Alice: "Yeah…What is it?"

Lenore: "Dana, your dad is here to pick you up."

Dana: "Thanks."

Alice and Dana look at each other.

[Present Time]

Dana: "…and then I had to go. The next morning mom and dad drove me to the camp."

Bette: "And you never talked about the kiss again?"

Dana: "We did."

Alice: "Yeah, Dana called me from the camp one day. We talked about it and agreed that it didn't mean anything."

Bette: "Oh boy…I think I need another glass of wine."

Dana: "I'll get it. Anyone else want something?"

Tina: "I'll take another glass too."

Alice: "Nothing for me."

Dana: "Another beer for you Shane?"

Shane: "Yes, please."

Shane gets up.

Shane: "Alright. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. Don't tell any more stories until I'm back."

Alice: "More stories?"

Shane: "Yeah, I'm sure there are more."

Shane leaves. Dana gets another bottle of wine and pours a glass for Bette and one for Tina.

Bette/ Tina: "Thanks."

Bette and Tina look at Dana and Alice.

Alice: "What?"

Tina: "Nothing."

A few moments later Shane returns. She sits back with the others

Shane: "Okay, go ahead."

Alice: "You really think there is more?"

Shane: "There isn't?"

Dana and Alice look at each other. Alice smirks.

Shane: "See? Now that tells me there is more."

Alice: "Maybe there is one more."

Full of expectations Bette, Tina and Shane look at Alice.

Alice: "Okay…It was Saturday night. Dana and I wanted to go to a club…"

[Flashback]

STREET

Alice and Dana are walking along the street.

Alice: "I can't believe he wouldn't let us in."

Dana: "Me neither."

Alice looks at Dana.

Alice: "Though…"

They stop. Dana turns to Alice.

Dana: "Though what?"

Alice motions towards Dana's head.

Dana: "Al, what?"

Alice: "Well, maybe…you should have left the headband at home."

Dana: "Why? It looks good on me."

Alice: "Um…not really. And it's kinda…last century."

Dana: "What are you talking about? It's not."

Alice: "It is. Believe me."

Dana: "So, what are you saying? That it's my fault we couldn't get in?"

Alice: "That's not what I said…Come on, let's go."

Alice starts walking again.

Dana (whispers): "I mean. It's not like your torn jeans are very hip."

Alice turns around.

Alice: "Come on, Dane."

Dana starts walking.

Dana: "This headband is so cool."

Alice: "Dana!"

Dana walks a bit faster and catches up with Alice.

Dana: "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Alice: "I wanna get home."

Dana: "Why?"

Alice: "My mom's not home and I know where she keeps the booze."

Dana: "Huh. Excellent. We're gonna make our own party."

Alice: "Exactly."

**Later**

**ALICE'S HOME**

Alice and Dana are sitting on the floor in the living room. Both are already trunk and are only able to slur.

Dana: "Who does he think he his? We're like the coolest people in the city. And he won't let us in. Screw him."

Alice: "Yeah. That bastard."

They take a sip from their drink.

Dana: "This is good stuff."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "They wouldn't have this at that shack."

Alice: "No way."

Dana wants to take another sip, then notices her glass is empty.

Dana: "Hey. Is your glass empty too?"

Alice looks into her glass.

Alice: "No."

Alice empties her glass.

Alice: "But now."

They giggle.

Alice: "Gonna get us another one."

Dana: "Yay."

Alice gets up. She starts walking, but has trouble keeping her balance.

Alice: "Whoa."

Dana looks at her. She laughs. Alice turns to Dana and looks at her. Then she starts laughing too.

Alice: "Maybe we had enough."

Alice and Dana look at each other.

Both: "Nah."

Alice staggers across the living room to the cabinet. She gets another bottle of alcohol. She stumbles back to Dana, almost tripping over her own feet. She sits down next to her. More or less unerring Alice pours both of them another glass.

Alice: "Cheers."

Dana: "Cheers."

The clink glasses and take a sip.

Alice: "Way better than that club."

Dana: "Amen."

They clink glasses again and take another sip.

Later

Alice and Dana are lying on the floor in the living room.

Alice: "Still awake?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Pause.

Alice: "And now?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Pause.

Dana: "Hey. Does alcohol make you a little horny too?"

Alice: "A little."

Dana: "Maybe we could…"

Alice: "Maybe later."

Dana: "Okay."

Pause.

Dana: "Now?"

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "Sorry."

Pause.

Alice: "You tired?"

Dana: "Nope."

Alice: "Me neither."

Pause.

Dana: "I'm tired."

Alice: "Me too."

Alice and Dana sit up.

Alice: "I'm so drunk."

Dana: "Me too."

Alice: "Let's go to bed."

Dana: "Yeah…Maybe now we can…?"

Alice: "Let's just get upstairs first and then we'll see."

Dana: "Okay."

Alice and Dana help each other to get on their feet and are about to head upstairs.

Alice: "Wait."

Dana: "What?"

Alice picks up the bottle.

Alice: "For the way."

Dana: "Good thinking."

Alice and Dana stumble across the living room, up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom…

[Present Time]

Alice: "…We lay down on the bed and emptied the bottle. Next thing I know, it's noon the following day."

Shane: "That's it?"

Alice: "Yep."

Bette, Tina and Shane turn to Dana.

Dana: "Don't look at me. I don't even remember having that conversation."

They turn back to Alice.

Bette: "So you didn't…?"

Alice: "No."

Tina: "How do you know?"

Alice: "If we had I would've remembered…And believe me, Dana would have remembered."

Dana: "I would?"

Alice: "You would."

The girls laugh.

Shane: "And it never went any further?"

Alice: "Nope."

Bette, Tina and Shane smirk.

Shane: "I can't believe that."

Dana: "But that's the truth."

Shane: "Alright, if you say so."

Tina: "But all this time…Did you never imagine you two would make a great couple?"

Dana and Alice shake their heads.

Bette: "You must have thought about it."

Alice: "Maybe we would have been a good couple. But it wouldn't have worked. Not for long."

Dana: "Yeah, we're too good friends."

Alice: "It's better this way."

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice/ Dana: "We're…"

Bette/ Tina/ Shane: "…just friends."


	22. Chapter 22

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been...Just Friends?**

**Episode 22: No Woman, No Cry**

PLANET

Alice, Dana and Shane are sitting inside the Planet, having coffee.

Shane: "I don't know, Alice."

Alice: "I'm not saying it's smart. It's just what I heard."

Shane: "Yes, but still. Don't you think…"

Dana: "Oh, look, there are Bette and Tina."

Bette, Tina and another woman just entered the Planet.

Shane: "Who's that other woman?"

Bette, Tina and the woman walk up to the girls.

Tina: "And this is where we spend most of our time."

Bette: "And those are our friends."

Alice/ Dana/ Shane: "Hey."

Bette/ Tina: "Hey."

Tina: "Girls, we'd like you to meet Helena Peabody."

Helena: "Hello."

Bette: "This is Dana."

Dana: "Hi."

Bette: "Shane."

Shane: "Hey."

Bette: "And Alice."

Alice: "Hi."

Helena: "Nice to meet you all."

Bette, Tina and Helena sit down with the girls.

Alice: "The Helena Peabody, daughter of Peggy Peabody?"

Helena: "Yes, that would be me."

Alice: "Wow. Really nice to meet you."

Helena: "The pleasure is mine."

Bette: "Helena just moved here from New York."

Shane: "New York. Nice."

Helena: "Yeah. But nothing compared to Los Angeles."

Shane: "True."

Dana: "So, Helena, what do you do?"

Alice: "You're kidding, right?"

Dana: "What do you mean?"

Alice: "You're serious."

Dana: "What?"

Alice: "You don't know?"

Dana: "Al, what are you talking about?"

Alice: "You don't know what she's doing?"

Dana: "No. I wouldn't have asked if I did. Would I?"

Confused Helena looks at Bette and Tina.

Tina: "Never mind them."

Bette: "They're like that all the time."

Helena: "Alright then."

The girls turn back to Dana and Alice.

Dana: "Well, excuse me, that I'm not up to date."

Shane: "Guys. Stop that."

Dana: "I didn't start it."

Alice: "You…"

Shane: "Guys."

Alice: "Alright…Alright…Well, Helena tell the unknowing what you're doing."

Helena: "Um…Well…I'm the director of the Peabody Foundation."

Dana: "The Peabody Foundation."

Alice: "Don't tell me you don't know about that either."

Dana: "I'm not that stupid…They're supporting all kinds of projects. Sports and education. Art and after-school programs. They're doing some good work. And since you're the director, I suppose you're reading all the proposals and decide on who gets what."

Helena: "That's right. Though other people describe it as spending my mother's money."

The girls laugh. Dana turns to Alice.

Dana: "See. I know things."

Alice: "Yeah, yeah."

Dana and Alice grin at each other.

Shane: "So, Helena, where are you staying?"

Helena: "I just bought the…um…what's his name?"

Bette: "Henderson."

Helena: "Right. The Henderson house."

Alice: "The Henderson villa you mean. Wow. Nice."

Helena: "Yeah, it's lovely."

Alice: "I always wanted to see that house from the inside."

Helena: "Oh, you can. I'm having a housewarming party on Friday. And you're all invited."

Alice: "Are you serious?"

Helena: "Of course. The more the merrier."

Shane: "Who else is gonna be there?"

Helena: "Well…Bette and Tina will be there."

The girls grin at Helena.

Helena: "Alright, alright. I don't know that many people here. But I like throwing parties. And Bette and Tina told me a lot about you. And you seem like a nice bunch of people. So."

Shane: "Hey, it's okay. We'll be happy to come."

Dana: "Yeah. We're all for parties."

Alice: "Absolutely."

Helena: "Are they just being sarcastic or was that actually a confirmation?"

Tina: "That was a confirmation."

Helena: "Good."

Alice, Dana and Shane look at Helena.

Helena: "What?"

Shane: "You still need to tell us when it is."

Helena: "Oh, right. Of course…It's Friday at 8."

Shane: "We'll be there."

Dana looks at her watch.

Dana: "Oh. We gotta go. It's almost 11."

Alice: "Right."

Dana and Alice get up.

Bette: "Where do you have to go?"

Dana: "Home. The electrician is coming."

Tina: "Why? What's wrong?"

Alice: "Oh, we wouldn't know. But we really need our electricity. So we better go and let him in."

Tina: "Okay."

Dana: "Okay. We'll see you later."

Alice: "Yeah and Helena, really nice meeting you."

Helena: "Same here."

All: "Bye."

Dana and Alice leave.

Helena: "They're a cute couple."

Shane: "Don't get us started on that one."

Helena: "What?"

Tina: "They're not together."

Helena: "You're joking."

Bette: "We wish."

Helena: "They really are not a couple?"

Shane: "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Helena: "Yeah, they seem so…"

Bette: "Right for each other?"

Helena: "Yes."

Shane: "Join the club."

Helena: "But…why? I mean. They have this connection. This chemistry."

Tina: "Yeah, we know."

Bette: "But they're denying it. They keep saying that they're just friends."

Shane: "Neither of them is gonna make the first move. They rather continue dancing around each other instead of just admitting how much they love each other."

Helena: "Have any of you tried…"

All: "Yeah."

Helena: "Okay."

Tina: "It's useless. They won't listen to us."

Bette: "Yeah. And we figured that sooner or later they'll figure it out on their own. So we're just staying out of it."

Shane: "For now."

Helena: "Alright. I see…Well, that's going to be interesting. I can't wait to see the end of it."

All: "Me neither."

FridayHELENA'S HOUSE

Dana and Alice are standing in front of the house.

Dana: "Wow."

Alice: "Wow."

Dana: "Yeah."

Dana and Alice continue looking at the house.

Dana: "What does Helena do for a living again?"

Alice: "Full time heiress."

Dana: "That's a good job."

Alice: "Yeah."

A few minutes later they ring the door bell. Helena welcomes them. Together they walk inside where Bette, Tina and Shane are already waiting. They greet each other.

Alice: "Wow. This house is impressive."

Helena: "Would you like a tour."

Alice: "Hell, yeah."

Helena: "Alright. Let's go."

Helena shows the girls around the house.

A While Later

The girls walk into the living room and sit down.

Dana: "And you're gonna live here all by yourself?"

Helena: "Yeah. For now."

Tina: "I don't know if I could go back to living alone."

Bette: "Me neither."

Helena: "It's actually not that bad."

Bette: "I don't know. I can't imagine coming home to an empty apartment or waking up in the morning and not have T lying next to me."

Bette and Tina look at each other, smiling. They kiss.

All: "Aww."

Alice: "Look at them."

Shane: "So fucking cute."

Dana: "So happy and in love."

Tina: "Yes, we are."

The girls smile.

Helena: "Well, since we're already on that topic…What about you Shane? Any special someone in your life?"

Dana: "Oh, Shane doesn't do relationships."

Helena: "What?"

Shane: "I don't."

Helena: "Why not?"

Shane: "What can I say? This girl just wants to have fun."

Helena: "I see."

Shane: "What about you, Helena?"

Helena: "I do relationships. But not right now. I'm still recovering from a pretty bad break up. And now I just want to be on my own for a while."

Dana: "Oh, I know what you mean. I don't want a relationship right now either. I'm enjoying being single for now. No woman, no cry. Right?"

Alice: "Sure, relationships are hard and can be painful, and women can drive you insane, but living without them? I don't know. I couldn't do that."

Dana: "I'm not saying I never want to be with someone again. Just for now I wanna be on my own."

Alice: "I know. I know what you mean. I was just saying."

The girls look at Dana and Alice.

Dana/Alice: "What?"

All: "Nothing."

Helena: "More drinks?"

Shane: "Absolutely."

And so the party continues until late that night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been...Just Friends?**

**Episode 23: Viva Las Vegas (part I)**

**PLANET**

Dana, Alice, Shane and Helena are sitting inside the Planet when Bette and Tina enter. They join the girls.

Alice: "Guess what."

Bette: "What?"

Dana: "We're going to Las Vegas for a few days."

Tina: "Really?"

Dana: "Yep. And you're coming with us."

Tina: "We are?"

Shane: "Of course you are."

Helena: "Don't say you have other plans."

Tina: "Actually we don't."

Alice: "Good. That's settled then."

Bette and Tina look at each other.

Bette: "I guess that's settled then."

Tina: "Looks like it."

Dana: "Yay. Las Vegas here we come."

**A Few Days Later**

CAR

A few minutes ago Bette and Tina picked up Shane. They're sitting in the car in front of Helena's house, waiting for her.

A moment later Helena opens the car door.

Helena: "Hello."

All: "Hey."

Helena places her bad in the back.

Shane: "Need any help."

Helena: "No, thanks."

Helena gets into the car and shuts the door.

Helena: "Why aren't we going by plane again?"

Tina: "Because it'll be more fun this way."

Helena: "Okay, I see."

Bette: "Ready?"

All: "Yeah."

Bette: "Alright. Let's go."

They drive off.

**Meanwhile**

**DANA & ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Alice and Dana are sitting in the living room, waiting.

Dana: "Aren't they supposed to be here by now?"

Alice: "They have 10 more minutes."

Dana: "Okay."

A few minutes pass.

Dana: "Do you think they forgot us?"

Alice: "Of course not."

Another minute passes.

Dana: "Maybe we should call them."

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "But what if…"

Alice: "Dana! They'll be here any minute."

The door bell rings.

Alice: "See."

Dana: "I knew they wouldn't forget us."

Dana gets up and grabs her bag. She turns to Alice.

Dana: "What are you waiting for?"

Alice: "You know, you can be strange some times."

Dana: "Yeah, yeah. Get your bag."

Alice stands up and grabs her bag. Both girls head out. They walk downstairs. Put their bags in the car and get inside it.

Dana/Alice: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Tina: "Ready to go?"

Dana: "Yes."

Alice: "Oh yeah."

Tina: "Alright."

Bette starts the engine.

Dana: "Viva Las Vegas."

They drive off.

**Later**

**INSIDE THE CAR**

Bette's driving. Tina's sitting in the front passengers seat. Dana, Shane, Alice and Helena are sitting in the back seats. Dana, Alice and Helena are looking out of the window while Shane's asleep. Dana turns around and looks at Shane.

Dana: "How can she be sleeping now?"

Tina: "Maybe she had a long night."

Dana: "Probably. But we're on our way to Vegas. How can she sleep?"

Helena: "Not all of us can be as excited as you are, Dana."

Alice: "And who knows what she's planning on doing this weekend. Maybe she needs some rest before that."

Dana: "Yeah. You're probably right."

Bette: "Speaking of plans. Does this trip come with one?"

Alice: "Well, we haven't planned it all out."

Helena: "We thought we could be spontaneous."

Bette: "So no plan?"

Alice: "No, we haven't written any to-do lists."

Bette: "Oh okay."

Dana: "We're gonna be in Vegas. There's lots of things to do. I'm sure we won't get bored."

Bette looks at Tina.

Bette: "I think we should have made a plan."

Tina: "I know babe."

Alice: "Don't worry, Bette. We're gonna have a lot of fun even without a list."

Bette: "That coming from you, soothes me."

Alice: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bette: "Nothing."

Alice: "No, no, no. That undertone meant something."

Bette glances at Alice in the rear-view mirror.

Alice: "I'm all ears."

Bette: "Well…"

Alice: "Yes?"

Bette: "I have 3 words for you. Salt Lake City."

Alice: "That was an accident. I apologized a million times for that."

Bette: "Okay…What about the 4th of July 5 years ago."

Alice: "Okay. Point taken."

Bette: "Our house warming party."

Tina: "Shane's birthday party last year."

Dana: "Dinner last week."

Shane: "Pride 2 years ago."

Alice: "Hey. You're sleeping."

Shane: "I'm just saying."

Alice turns to Helena.

Alice: "What about you, Helena? Do you have anything to add to that list?"

Helena: "Well, I don't know you that long, so no."

Bette: "But I'm sure you'll have something after the next days."

The girls laugh.

Alice: "When did you all discover your talent for comedy?"

Tina: "Aw, sweetie."

Alice: "Yeah, yeah. I'm just gonna sit here and stare out of the window."

Alice turns to the window.

Helena: "So, I'm guessing this is why we're going by car."

Tina: "Yep."

Later

Dana: "Hey, can me make a stop?"

Alice: "Again?"

Dana: "Sorry, but I need to go."

Alice: "We just made a stop. Couldn't you have…?"

Dana: "Who are you? My mother? I'm not 8 anymore."

Alice: "I'm just saying that…"

Bette: "We're gonna make a stop at the next station."

Dana: "Thank you."

Bette: "But it's gonna be a while until then."

Dana: "Define: a while."

Bette: "About 40 minutes."

Dana: "Oh."

Tina: "Just try to think about something else until then."

Shane: "Yeah, and cross your legs."

Helena turns to Shane.

Helena: "That's not gonna help."

Shane: "I know. Shhh."

Alice: "Or think of a sponge."

Dana: "What? Why?"

Alice: "They absorb."

Dana: "Gross, Al."

Alice: "Just trying to help."

Dana: "Try not to."

Alice: "Okay."

A few minutes pass.

Dana: "How much longer?"

Bette: "34 minutes."

Dana sighs.

Alice: "You know, we stopped like 20 minutes ago."

Dana: "I didn't need to go then."

Alice: "Fine."

Dana: "Fine."

LaterLas VegasHOTEL

The girls arrive at the hotel. They park the car, get their bags and enter the hotel. Helena and Alice walk up to the reception.

Receptionist: "How may I help you?"

Alice: "We want to check in."

Helena looks at Alice.

Alice: "What? Don't we?"

Helena shakes her head.

Alice: "We don't?"

Helena: "Never mind."

Receptionist: "Did you book?"

Helena: "Yes. Helena Peabody."

Receptionist: "Let me check."

The receptionist checks her computer. Then turns back to Helena and Alice.

Receptionist: "I'm sorry. There seems to be a problem with the rooms."

Alice: "What?"

Helena: "What kind of problem?"

Receptionist: "It looks like we're overbooked."

Alice: "And what exactly does that mean?"

Receptionist: "It looks like your rooms have been given to someone else."

Alice: "You're kidding?"

Receptionist: "I'm afraid not."

Alice: "That's just great."

Receptionist: "I'm sorry."

Helena: "Do you have any other rooms available?"

The receptionist checks her computer again.

Receptionist: "We have another 4 bed room available later today."

Alice: "But there's six of us."

Receptionist: "Well, there's also a sofa-sleeper in the room, if that might be an option for you."

Alice: "Now, you're kidding. A sofa-sleeper?"

Helena grabs Alice's arm.

Helena: "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

Receptionist: "Of course."

Helena drags Alice away.

Alice: "Ouch. What was that about?"

Helena: "Why don't we see what the others think first before going off on that woman."

Helena and Alice walk to the others.

Bette: "Something wrong?"

Alice: "Hell, yeah. They screwed up the reservation."

Tina: "What?"

Helena: "They're overbooked. But they offered an alternative."

Alice: "Yeah, where two of us will have to sleep on a sofa."

Dana: "That's not too bad."

Shane: "I wouldn't mind."

Helena: "Me neither."

Alice looks at Helena.

Alice: "Oh really. You. You, who has 3 bedrooms in her cute little villa. You wouldn't mind sleeping on a sofa."

Helena: "Believe it or not. I would not."

Tina: "Well, that's settled then."

Alice: "What are you talking about?"

Tina: "Helena and Shane are going to sleep on said sofa."

Alice: "Why don't we just go to another hotel?"

Bette: "You really wanna drive around and look for another hotel?"

Alice: "Why not?"

Bette: "Because it was you who yelled 'Thank god' when we got out of the car."

Alice: "True. I did that."

Bette: "Besides it's already 8. I think none of us would want to go looking for another hotel now."

Alice: "Okay. Okay."

Helena: "So it is settled. We're taking the room."

The girls nod.

Helena: "Okay."

Helena walks back to the reception to book the room. A few minutes later she gets back to the girls.

Helena: "Okay. The other guest just checked out. They're gonna clean now and then we can go in."

The girls take their bags and settle down in the lobby.

Alice: "And you really wanna sleep on a sofa."

Helena: "Yes. Is that so hard to believe."

Alice: "I don't know."

Dana: "Hey, wait a minute."

Shane: "Now what?"

Dana: "The other beds. Are those 4 single beds or two double?"

Helena: "Two double."

Dana: "Great."

Tina: "What?"

Dana: "Well, Helena and Shane are gonna sleep on the sofa. I'm assuming you'll share a bed with Bette."

Tina: "Yes. So?"

Dana: "So? That leaves me with Al."

Alice: "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Dana: "Um, nothing?"

Alice: "We've been sleeping in one bed before."

Dana: "I know."

Alice: "So, what's different now?"

Dana: "Nothing."

Alice: "It sounded like you were saying, you're stuck with me."

Dana: "I didn't say that."

Alice: "That's what it sounded like."

Dana: "But I didn't say it."

Alice: "Then what were you saying?"

Dana: "I…I…I just wanted to check…if I got everything right."

Bette, Tina, Shane and Helena watched this little banter between Alice and Dana. They smile.

Bette: "Oh, that oughta be interesting."

Shane: "You bet."

A while later their room was ready. The girls went upstairs and entered the room…

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been...Just Friends?**

**Episode 24: Viva Las Vegas (part II)**

A while later their room was ready. The girls went upstairs and entered the room…

HOTEL ROOM

The girls look around.

Dana: "Well, this is…cozy."

Shane: "It's not that bad. Besides we're only gonna be here for the nights."

Tina: "Shane's right. We're not going to be here a lot."

Helena and Shane place their bags next to the sofa and sit down. Bette and Tina walk over to their bed, put their bags down and sit on down as well. Dana and Alice walk to their bed. They put the bags down and look at the bed.

Dana: "It's kinda small."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "We should have volunteered for the sofa."

Alice: "Uh huh."

The girls look at them.

Bette: "Remember. Just a few nights. You'll survive."

Dana/ Alice: "Yeah."

Dana and Alice sit down on their bed. Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "I hope you're not a blanket thief."

Alice looks at Dana.

Alice: "I'm not."

The girls look at Dana and Alice. They grin.

Later

It's almost 11. The girls changed into their sleeping 'outfits' and are sitting or lying in their beds.

Bette: "So what do you have in mind for tomorrow?"

Alice: "You really need to plan things, don't you?"

Bette: "I just asked what…"

Alice: "Just kidding."

Bette: "Oh okay."

Dana: "Well, since some of us haven't been to Las Vegas before I thought we could do some sight seeing. I know, it's very tourist-like."

Tina: "I think that's a good idea, Dana."

Shane: "Me too."

Helena: "Alice, you've been here before, right?"

Alice: "Yes."

Helena: "Good. Then we already have our guide."

Bette (mumbling): "God help us."

Alice: "I heard that."

Bette: "Sorry."

Alice: "Anyway. Now you have your little plan. Happy now?"

Bette: "Yes."

Shane: "Good. Then we can go to sleep now."

Dana: "You slept during the drive here. How can you be tired again?"

Shane: "What can I say? It was an exhausting week. I need my rest."

Dana: "Show-off."

The girls laugh. Tina gets up and switches the lighs off.

Tina: "Night everyone."

All: "Night."

Tina gets back to bed and snuggles up to Bette.

Tina (whisepring): "Night, babe."

Bette (whispering): "Night."

Shane turns her head towards Helena.

Shane: "Just in case you feel a punch or something like that tonight…it's nothing personal."

Helena: "What?"

Shane: "Just kidding…Good night."

Helena: "Night."

For a moment there was silence. Until Dana started to turn from side to side.

Alice (whispering): "Are you done yet?"

Dana (whisering): "Sorry."

For a few seconds Dana lay still, then turned on the other side again.

Alice (whispering): "Seriously, Dane."

Dana (whispering): "I need to find the right spot."

Alice : "The right spot for what?"

Dana: "Never mind…Night."

Alice: "Night."

There was silence again. But after a few minutes Dana turned on her other side again, nudging Alice in the back.

Alice (whispering): "What was that for?"

Dana (whispering): "Sorry. Accident."

Dana keeps moving.

Alice (whispering): "For Pete's sake, Dana."

Dana (whispering): "Sorry. But this bed is really small."

Alice: "Then stop moving around."

Dana: "I'm sorry."

Shane: "Could you two please shut up."

Dana/ Alice: "Sorry."

Alice (whispering): "See, you're waking everyone."

Dana (whispering): "I'm not."

Alice: "Just close your eyes and sleep."

Dana: "Fine."

Dana pulls at the blanket.

Alice (whispering): "Dana."

Dana (whispering): "Sorry."

Dana and Alice close ther eyes.

Tina (whispering): "Finally."

For a moment not a sound was heard. But then again, Dana turned around, nudging Alice again.

Alice (whispering): "For crying out loud, Dana. Are you trying to get me mad?"

Dana (whispering): "Don't be such a girl."

Alice: "I swear, if you kick me out of this bed…"

Dana: "Lighten up. I'm done."

Alice: "You better be."

Dana: "Gee…"

Bette/Tina/Shane/Helena: "Quiet!"

Next Day, Afternoon

The girls return from their sight seeing tour. They enter their hotel room.

Alice: "Why are you all mad at me?"

Dana: "You said you've been here before."

Alice: "I have. Once. I never said anything about being a good guide. You just assumed that."

Bette: "We were driving in circles for over an hour."

Alice: "I haven't been to that part, okay? And I never said I could read a map. And I didn't see any of you offering help."

Dana: "You didn't ask."

Alice frowns at Dana.

Helena: "Girls. Don't fight."

Tina: "Helena is right. This is supposed to be fun."

Shane: "I don't know about you but I had fun."

Bette: "We were lost in the desert."

Shane: "I know. But seeing you three freaking out was fun to watch."

Helena: "True."

Bette: "I didn't find it funny."

Tina: "Shush."

Bette: "Did you just 'shush' me?"

Tina: "I did. And now the three of you will shake hands and be friends again."

Dana, Alice and Bette look at Tina. She raises an eyebrow.

Tina: "Go ahead. Do it."

A little confused Bette, Dana and Alice shake hands. Then look at Tina.

Tina: "Very good. You're all getting ice cream later."

They all sit down.

Tina: "And now let's figure out what to do tonight. Maybe something where we don't have to drive anywhere or need a map."

Helena: "What about that show?"

Dana: "No, that's cancelled."

Helena: "What?"

Dana: "Yeah, there was a sign in the lobby."

Helena: "Damn."

Tina: "We'll come up with something else. We're in Vegas."

Shane: "I saw a club not far from here. Some place called 'Lips' or something. That looked promissing."

Tina: "Now that sounds good. All in favor?"

The girls nod.

Tina: "Good. That's settled. And no one lost an eye or anything."

The girls look at Tina.

Tina: "I'm just saying."

Later

The girls get ready for the club. Tina comes out of the bathroom.

Bette: Wow. You clean up nice."

Tina: "Surprised?"

Bette: "Amazed."

Bette and Tina smile at each other.

Helena: "Are we ready?"

All: "Yeah."

Helena: "Alright. Let's have some fun."

The girls leave their room, walk along the hallway and get into the elevator.

Dana: "This is gonna be great."

Before anyone could answer the elevator comes to an halt.

Alice: "What was that?"

Shane: "I think the elevator got stuck."

Everyone turns to Dana.

Dana: "What? I didn't do it."

Alice: "You jinxed it."

Dana: "Did not."

Alice: "Did too."

Helena: "Girls."

Dana/ Alice: "Sorry."

Dana: "Just push the button. They're gonna get us out of here in no time."

A While Later

The girls are sitting on the floor in the elevator.

Shane: "They're gonna get us out of here in no time, huh?"

Dana: "How should I've know it could take this long?"

Bette: "Don't worry, they'll fix this."

Dana: "The evening is ruined."

Tina: "It's only 9. There's plenty of time to have fun."

Silence.

Alice: "Maybe if we all jump up."

Helena: "And then what? The elevator thinks there's no one in here and gets down?"

Alice: "Smart ass."

Dana: "What if we push these buttons again."

Alice: "What for?"

Dana: "I don't know. But it's better then your 'let's all jump up' idea."

Alice: "Oh really?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Bette and Tina look at each other.

Tina: "At least we have our own entertainment program."

Bette: "Yeah, it sure won't be boring."

Shane: "Not boring, but maybe annoying."

Bette/ Tina: "True."

Later

The girls are still stuck in the elevator.

Alice: "What if they don't get us out of here? I rarely eat meat as it is, but cannibalism?"

The girls stare at Alice.

Alice: "Sorry."

Shane: "Just try to relax."

Dana: "Easy for you to say, Ms. Ultra Cool."

Shane: "Well, at least I know that freaking out won't get us out of here."

Dana: "We know that too."

Helena: "Maybe we should play a game."

The girls turn to Helena.

Helena: "Okay. Maybe later."

Later

Helena: "Why is an alarm clock going 'off' when it actually turns on?"

The girls look at Helena.

Bette: "That's what you were thinking about just now?"

Helena: "Not really. It just has been quiet for a while and I wanted to break it."

Bette: "I see."

Silence.

Alice: "Anyone else hungry?"

Dana: "No. But stay away from my legs."

The girls laugh.

Another hour passed until the girls were finally freed. They're back in their room.

Shane: "Who would have thought the night would turn out this way?"

Tina: "I guess none of us."

Alice: "I can't believe it took them that long to get us out."

Bette: "Yeah. It's past midnight."

Alice: "Anyone still in the mood to go out?"

Dana: "No."

Helena: "Not really."

Bette: "Yeah, we should just get to bed."

Helena: "Good idea. And maybe we should think about giving those two some sleeping pills."

Everyone turns to Dana and Alice.

Alice: "Why are you looking at me? It's not my fault Dana can't lie still."

Tina: "Maybe tonight you just consider not to engage in another fight."

Alice: "That's not up to me."

The girls look at her.

Alice: "Alright. Stop that. I'm gonna try."

Shane: "And maybe you can try to lie still tonight, Dana."

Dana: "I can't promise."

Helena: "Just try. Please."

Dana: "Alright."

Next Day

The girls are sitting at the table, having breakfast.

Alice: "Look I'm really sorry about tonight."

Bette: "It's okay. You've apologized enough."

Alice: "It's just that…"

Bette: "Yeah. We've already heard that. It's okay."

They continue eating.

Shane: "So, what are we trying to do today? Any suggestions?"

Helena: "Maybe we should just walk around town."

Tina: "That sounds safe."

A while later the girls finished breakfast and got ready to leave. They walk out of the room. When they stand in front of the elevator they look at each other.

All: "Stairs."

They nod, then head for the stairway and walk down. They cross the lobby and head for the door. The moment they set foot outside the hotel they hear thunder and lightning. They look up. Just seconds later it started to rain heavily. The girls look at each other. They turn around and get back to their room.

**Later**

**HOTEL ROOM**

Shane's looking out of the window. The other girls are sitting on the floor. Shane returns to them and sits down as well.

Shane: "Pelting rain. Who knew?"

Bette: "Well, the weather report said it would rain."

Tina: "You knew this would happen?"

Bette: "No, I'm just kidding."

The girls laugh.

Helena: "Okay. Your turn, Dana."

Dana: "Okay…Let's see…Which celebrity am I?…Oh I know…I'm a…"

Alice: "You're Anna Kournikova."

Dana: "I didn't even…"

Alice: "Am I right?"

Dana: "Um…Yes."

Helena: "How did you know?"

Alice: "Wasn't that hard. Anna's always her first choice."

Dana: "Really?"

Alice: "Yes."

Dana frowns at Alice. The others laugh.

Dana: "Okay, can we play something else now?"

Shane: "Like?"

Dana: "I don't know. Just something else."

Alice: "Oh, I know."

Alice gets up and heads for the closet to get something out of her bag.

The girls look at her as she returns with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

Dana: "Don't tell me you want to play spin the bottle?"

Alice: "Maybe later. First we have to empty the bottle."

Dana: "Drinking is not a game."

Alice: " 'I never' is."

Helena: "Are you serious?"

Alice: "Oh yeah."

Helena: "Okay then."

Alice: "Are you all in?"

Bette: "Sure."

Tina: "Why not."

Alice: "Shane?"

Shane: "Absolutely."

Tina: "You're gonna be so drunk by the end of the night."

Shane: "Yeah, well."

The girls laugh.

Alice: "Dana?"

Dana: "Well, if everyone is playing…"

Alice: "Okay."

Alice places the bottle in the middle of them.

Alice: "Everyone knows the rules?"

Helena: "Sure. Someone says I never something. And if you already have you drink."

Alice: "Exactly. Who wants to start?"

Bette: "Well, it was your idea, so you go first."

Alice: "Alright. Let's start with something easy…I never…shoplifted."

Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "That's your start?"

Alice: "I said I start with something easy."

Dana: "Alright."

Alice: "Okay, girls, your response."

Dana, Shane, Bette and Tina shake their heads. Helena picks up the bottle and takes a sip. The girls look at her.

Alice: "Are you serious? You? You shoplifted?"

Helena: "When I was 12 or 13."

Alice: "With all the money in your family? You shoplifted?"

Helena: "Yeah. Sometimes a girl needs some attention."

Alice: "Alright…You go next, Helena."

Helena: "Okay…So this was too innocent for you Dana. Let's spice it up then…I never…faked an orgasm."

Helena turns to Dana.

Helena: "Better?"

Dana: "Yeah, sure."

Helena: "Okay. Let's go ladies. Never faked an orgasm."

Dana: "No, not me."

Alice shakes her head.

Alice: "Nope."

Shane: "Never had to."

Bette: "Me neither."

Tina: "I did."

Tina grabs the bottle. Unbelieving Bette looks at Tina.

Bette: "What?"

Tina takes a sip.

Tina: "Oh, don't worry, babe. It wasn't with you."

Bette: "Oh, okay."

The girls laugh.

Alice: "You go, Tina."

Tina: "Um, let's see…I never…had a one night stand."

Dana: "Me neither."

Alice: "Guilty."

Alice takes a sip.

Helena: "Hand me the bottle."

Helena takes a sip.

Bette: "One for me too."

Bette takes a sip. Then hands the bottle to Shane.

Shane: "Do I have to take one sip for each?"

The girls laugh again.

Alice: "One should do it."

Shane takes a sip.

Alice: "Your turn, Bette."

Bette: "I never went to a strip club."

Dana: "Neither did I."

Helena: "Same here."

Tina: "Never been there."

Alice: "I did."

Shane: "Me too."

Alice and Shane take a sip.

Alice: "Your turn, Dana."

Dana: "I never…had sex in a car."

Shane takes another sip. So do Helena and Alice. Bette takes the bottle and takes a sip. She looks at Tina. They grin. Bette hands the bottle to Tina. She takes a sip.

Dana: "Oh man. My life is boring. I never gonna get a single drop in this game."

Shane: "Oh wait. I got one for you…I never pretended not to be in love with someone."

Dana frowns at Shane.

Dana: "Funny."

Shane: "Alice?"

Alice: "Hilarious."

The girls, except for Dana and Alice, laugh.

They continued playing until late that night. Only some of them getting really drunk, but all of them having a good time.

After having breakfast the next morning the girls packed their bags, checked out of the hotel and drove back home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends?**

**Episode 25: Come On, Come Out  
**

DANA & ALICE'S APARTMENT

Dana enters the apartment. Alice's sitting at the living room table.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "How was your day?"

Alice: "It was okay. Nothing special happened. I took a nap earlier and then a phone call woke me up from a very good dream."

Dana: "Who was it?"

Alice: "First it was Alicia Witt and then Kate Hudson."

Dana: "I meant on the phone. Who was on the phone?"

Alice: "Oh. Right. Your mom."

Dana: "My mom?"

Alice: "Didn't I just say that?"

Dana: "What did she want?"

Alice: "Oh, she just said she and your dad will be coming to visit the day after tomorrow."

Dana: "You're kidding?"

Alice: "Nope."

Dana: "Oh, great."

Next Day

Dana is in her closet, trying to figure out what to wear while Alice is sitting on the sofa in the living room.

Alice: "What is taking you so long?"

Dana: "I'll be ready in a minute."

Alice: "We're just going to the Planet, you know."

Dana: "And I can't look nice for that?"

Alice: "Just hurry."

Dana: "Yeah, yeah."

Alice continues waiting. By and by getting impatient. She looks at her watch.

Alice: "Come on, Dana. It's 9 already."

Dana: "Hold your horses, time lady."

Alice sighs.

Another 15 minutes pass.

Alice: "For god's sake, Dana. Come out of the closet already."

Dana enters the living room.

Dana: "Funny."

Alice: "Finally. You've been in there forever."

Dana: "Whatever…Let's go."

Alice smirks at Dana.

Dana: "Stop that."

Alice: "I'm not doing anything."

Alice continues to smirk.

Dana: "Oh god…Let's go."

Dana and Alice leave.

**Later**

**PLANET**

Shane, Bette, Tina and Helena are sitting inside the Planet when Dana and Alice walk in. They join the girls.

Alice: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Dana mumbles something. The girls look at her.

Bette: "Something wrong, Dana?"

Dana mumbles something again. The girls turn to Alice.

Alice: "She's grumpy this morning. Her parents are coming tomorrow."

Helena: "That's lovely."

Dana frowns at her.

Helena: "No?"

Alice: "She didn't come out to her parents yet. So she's a little…you know."

Helena: "You didn't come out to your parents yet?"

Dana shakes her head.

Helena: "But they have to know."

Tina: "They don't."

Helena: "How can they not know? You're so gay."

Shane: "So gay."

Dana: "I know. I just didn't tell them yet."

Shane: "Just do it."

Dana: "Easy for you to say."

Tina: "Shane's right. If they're coming tomorrow, just take the opportunity."

Dana: "I don't know."

Bette: "Come on, Dana."

Dana: "I'll think about it."

Next DayDANA & ALICE'S APARTMENT

Alice, Dana and her parents are sitting in the living room.

Sharon: "You girls have a nice apartment."

Alice: "Thanks."

Dana: "Things at work are fine."

A little confused Alice, Sharon and Irwin look at Dana.

Irwin: "That's great, sweetheart."

Dana: "And everything else is fine too. No big changes."

Irwin: "Good."

Alice: "Irwin, Sharon, would you like some more coffee?"

Sharon: "Yes, thank you."

Irwin: "I take another cup as well."

Alice: "Okay…Dane, could you help me, please?"

Dana: "I'm fine."

Alice: "Kitchen. Please."

Alice and Dana get up. Gently Alice pushes Dana into the kitchen.

Alice: "What are you doing?"

Dana: "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything."

Alice: "Yeah, whatever. Just calm down."

Dana: "Calm down?"

Alice: "Yes. Stop being so nervous. They're just parents."

Dana: "But they're my parents."

Alice: "So?"

Dana: "So?"

Alice: "They're just here for a few hours."

Dana: "I know. Still."

Alice: "Just lighten up, will you?"

Dana: "I'll try."

Later STREET

Dana and Alice show Irwin and Sharon around town. They're walking along the street as Bette and Tina come up to them. They greet each other.

Dana: "Mom, Dad, you remember Bette and Tina."

Irwin: "Of course."

Sharon: "How are you?"

Tina: "Good, thank you."

Bette: "Are the girls showing you around a little?"

Sharon: "Yes, they are."

Dana: "Nothing much changed though since their last visit."

Bette: "If you say so."

Dana: "I do."

Tina: "Are we gonna see you two at the Planet later?"

Dana looks at Tina as if she couldn't believe she just asked that.

Dana: "Um. Probably not."

Tina: "Why not?"

Dana: "Well, you know, my parents are here. So."

Irwin: "Oh we don't want to cause any inconvenience."

Dana: "No, it's okay, Dad."

Tina: "Maybe you reconsider. Helena can't come. She has some work thing to do."

Alice: "What work thing. She doesn't even have a real job."

Tina: "Anyway. Bette and I will definitely be there. And of course Shane will be there too."

Alice: "She always is."

Dana: "Yeah, that's great. Anyway, we gotta go."

Bette: "Okay. We gotta go too."

Bette turns to Sharon and Irwin.

Bette: "It was nice meeting you again."

Sharon: "Same here."

Bette/ Tina: "Bye."

All: "Bye."

Bette and Tina leave. Alice, Dana and her parents move along as well.

Irwin: "So what's the Planet?"

Dana: "Just a little café we go to from time to time."

Sharon: "Is it a nice place?"

Alice: "Yes, it is. The coffee is great. And you can meet a lot of…"

Dana nudges Alice.

Alice: "…nice people there."

Sharon: "Why don't you show us?"

Dana: "You wouldn't like it."

Sharon: "We like nice people. We like coffee. Why wouldn't we like it there?"

Dana: "Trust me."

Irwin: "We want to see where our daughter spends her time."

Dana: "I don't know."

Alice: "Come on, Dana, what's the harm."

Dana frowns at Alice.

Sharon: "We're still your parents. And we say show it to us. We're having a coffee together. And then your dad and I are leaving and you girls can have fun."

Dana sighs.

Dana: "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

**Later**

**PLANET**

Dana, Alice, Irwin and Sharon enter the Planet.

Alice: "Welcome to our Planet."

Irwin and Sharon look around.

Irwin: "It looks really nice."

Sharon: "There're a lot of girls in here."

Dana: "Really? I didn't notice."

Alice shakes her head.

Dana: "Coffee?"

They nod. The four of them sit down at the counter and order. A short moment later their coffee is served.

Sharon: "You were right. The coffee really is good."

Dana looks around. She's visibly uncomfortable.

Irwin: "Are you looking for someone, sweetheart?"

Dana: "Me? No. No."

They continue drinking their coffee. A few minutes later Bette and Tina walk up to them.

Bette: "Long time no see."

Tina: "Glad you came after all."

Dana: "Yeah, mom and dad wanted to see the place."

Tina: "Do you like it here?"

Sharon: "Yes."

Tina: "Good."

Bette: "Have you seen Shane?"

Alice: "She's probably around here somewhere. Doing some g-…"

Dana nudges Alice.

Alice: "…doing something."

Alice turns to Dana.

Alice (whispering): "Will you stop that already?"

Dana: "Then watch what you're saying."

Tina spots Shane.

Tina: "There she is."

Dana: "Oh no."

Shane walks up to them. She's introduced to Dana's parents.

A few minutes later a girl comes up to Shane. They kiss. Dana blushes.

Girl: "Ready to go?"

Shane: "Always."

Shane turns to the others.

Shane: "See you later."

Shane turns to Dana's parents.

Shane: "Nice meeting you."

Irwin: "Nice meeting you too."

Shane: "Bye."

All: "Bye."

Shane and the girl leave.

Sharon: "Was that her girlfriend?"

The girls, except for Dana, laugh.

Sharon: "Did I say something funny?"

Alice: "No. It's just the words Shane and girlfriend really don't belong in one sentence."

Sharon: "I see."

Irwin looks at his watch.

Irwin: "Honey, I think we should get going."

Dana: "Already?"

The girls look at Dana.

Sharon: "Yes, your father is right. We should go."

Dana: "Okay then."

Irwin: "I'm going to call a cab."

Sharon: "Thanks."

Irwin goes to call a cab. A short moment later it arrives. Sharon and Irwin say goodbye to Bette and Tina. Dana and Alice walk the parents to the car.

Alice (whispering): "This might be a good time to tell them."

Dana (whispering): "I don't know."

Alice: "They didn't freak out when they saw Shane. Come on."

They stop next to the cab.

Alice: "Irwin, Sharon, it was nice seeing you again."

Irwin: "It's always nice to see you, Alice."

Sharon: "Take good care of yourself and my little girl."

Alice: "I will."

They hug.

Dana: "Thanks for coming by. It was good to see you."

Sharon: "Really? If you wouldn't have said that we wouldn't have known."

Dana: "I know. I was a little…you know. But well, you know me."

Sharon: "Come here, sweetie."

Sharon hugs Dana.

Dana: "Dad."

Irwin: "Take good care, sweetheart."

Dana: "I will."

They hug.

Sharon: "We love you."

Dana: "I love you too."

Irwin opens the door of the cab.

Alice: "Come on."

Just before the parents get into the car…

Dana: "Mom, Dad."

They turn around.

Dana: "There's something I wanna tell you."

Sharon: "What is it, sweetie?"

Dana hesitates. She looks at Alice. She nods at her. Dana takes a deep breath.

Dana: "I'm gay."

Irwin and Sharon look at each other. They smile. They turn back to Dana.

Dana: "Did you hear me?"

Irwin: "Yes."

Dana: "I'm gay."

Sharon: "We know."

Confused Dana looks at her parents.

Dana: "You know?"

Sharon: "Yes."

Dana: "How?"

Irwin: "We just do."

Dana: "You never said anything."

Sharon: "Neither did you."

Dana: "Yeah, that's true…And you're okay with that?"

Irwin and Sharon take a few steps closer to Dana.

Sharon: "Of course we are. You're obviously living a happy life. That's all we want."

Irwin: "Who cares if you want to love men, women or…goats."

Dana: "Gross, Dad."

Irwin: "My point is, as long as you are happy, we are happy."

Dana lets out a sigh of relief.

Dana: "You can't imagine what that means to me."

Sharon: "We love you, sweetie. We love you just the way you are."

They smile at each other.

Dana: "I love you."

They hug again before Dana's parents get into the car. The cab drives off.

Alice and Dana look at each other.

Alice: "Wow, who would've thought."

Dana: "I know."

Alice pulls her arm around Dana's shoulder.

Alice: "So now you're officially allowed to love goats."

Dana: "Oh, shut up."

Alice and Dana laugh and walk back inside the Planet.


	26. Chapter 26

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been…Just Friends?**

**Episode 26: Changes, Chances, Choices**

ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT

Alice and Dana are sitting in the living room. The phone rings. Alice answers the call.

Alice: "Hello?…Oh hey. What's up?…Are you serious?…Oh my god…That's…wow…Okay…Yeah. I'll come by Tuesday…Okay…Yeah…Bye."

Alice hangs up.

Dana: "Something wrong?"

Alice: "No. I just got offered a job."

Dana: "Really?"

Alice: "Really."

Dana: "What kind of job."

Alice: "Host of my own tv show."

Dana: "That's great."

Alice turns to Dana.

Dana: "It's not?"

Alice: "It is."

Dana: "But?"

Alice hesitates.

Alice: "It's in London."

Dana: "London."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "That's like…really far away."

Alice: "I know. But my own tv show. It's what I always wanted."

Dana: "Yeah, I know. But London?"

Alice: "Yeah. But I haven't made a decision yet."

**Tuesday**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Alice returns home. Dana's sitting at the living room table. She looks at Alice.

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "Hey."

Alice joins Dana. She looks at her.

Dana: "You signed it, didn't you?"

Alice: "I did."

Dana sighs.

Alice: "Dana, don't you understand this."

Dana: "I do."

Alice: "And aren't you happy for me?"

Dana: "I am happy that you have this great new opportunity."

Alice: "But?"

Dana: "But I'm not too happy about my best friend leaving."

Alice: "I don't like that part either. But having my own tv show. I've been dreaming about this."

Dana: "I know. And that's why I'm not mad at you. I know how much this means to you. And I'm happy that you can fulfill your dream now."

Alice: "Really?"  
Dana: "Really."

Next Day PLANET

Bette, Tina, Shane and Helena are sitting inside the Planet.

Helena: "Does anyone know what this is about?"

Shane: "Not really. Alice just called and said she has some big news and we should all meet here."

Bette: "I wonder what those big news are."

Alice and Dana enter the Planet.

Tina: "We'll find out in a bit. There she comes."

Alice and Dana join the girls.

Alice/ Dana: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Alice: "Good, everyone is here."

Bette: "Yes. So what's the big news?"

Alice: "Well, patience was never your thing, was it?"

Bette: "Funny."

Alice: "Well, I'm gonna get straight to it then…I was offered a new job. My own tv show."

Shane: "Seriously?"

Alice: "Seriously."

Tina: "Wow, that's great."

Bette: "You always dreamed about that."  
Alice: "Yeah."

Helena: "Did you take it?"

Alice: "I did."

Helena: "That's great."

Alice: "So you all think it's a good idea?"

The girls nod.

All: "Yeah."

Alice: "I'm glad you think that way."

Bette: "Why wouldn't we? It's a great opportunity for you."

Alice: "I know. But there's one more thing you need to know."

Tina: "And that would be?"

Alice: "The great opportunity awaits in London."

Shane: "London? As in England?"

Alice: "Yes."

Shane looks at Dana.

Bette: "And you decided to take it."

Alice: "Yes. Already signed the papers."

Bette: "Wow."

Alice: "I know."

Tina: "So you'll be leaving for London?"

Alice: "That's the plan."

Shane: "You thought this through?"

Alice: "I did."

Dana: "Well, I think this is great news. We should all be happy for Alice, that she could fulfill her dream."

The girls look at Dana.

Dana: "What? It's great news."

Bette: "It is."

Tina: "Yeah, don't get us wrong. We are happy for. We're just a little surprised. You grew up here and we thought you would never leave Los Angeles."

Alice: "Neither did I. I guess things change."

Shane: "Some do."

Shane looks at Dana. Dana frowns at her.

Later

Dana and Shane are standing at the counter, waiting for their drinks. Shane stares at Dana.

Dana: "Will you stop that already?"

Shane: "Nope."

Dana turns to Shane.

Dana: "Seriously Shane, I'm fine."

Shane: "Liar."

Dana: "Excuse me?"

Shane: "You heard me…You're not fine."

Dana: "Oh really? How's that?"

Shane: "Come on, Dana. Alice is moving to London. And you wanna tell me you're fine with that."

Dana: "I am."

Shane: "The woman you love moves to another continent."

Dana: "You know, Shane, that's really getting old."

Shane: "Oh, the I'm-not-in-love-with-Alice game again."

Dana: "For the last time, I'm not in love with Alice."

Shane: "Whatever you say girl. But I know you are. And sooner or later you'll regret not doing anything about it."

The waitress puts the ordered drinks in front of Dana and Shane.

Dana: "Let's just get back to the others."

Shane: "Fine."

They take the drinks and walk back to the girls.

A Few Nights Later**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

Dana's in the kitchen, washing the dishes, as Alice enters the apartment.

Alice: "I'm home."

Dana: "Kitchen."

Alice puts her bag and keys aside and walks into the kitchen.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey."

Dana: "How was your day?"

Alice: "Good. Yours?"

Dana: "Just got better."

Alice comes up behind Dana. She wraps her arms around Dana's waist.

Alice: "Missed me?"

Alice brushes Dana's hair out of her neck.

Dana: "Always."

Alice kisses Dana's neck. Dana turns around. She brushes the hair out of Alice's face.

Dana: "You're so beautiful."

Gently Dana kisses Alice.

Dana: "I love you."

Alice: "I love you too."

Dana places both hands on either side of Alice's face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Alice's hands wander down Dana's body, reaching for the bottom of her shirt. Quickly she lifts it. The kiss breaks as Alice pulled the shirt over Dana's head. Their lips met again as Dana's hands reach for Alice's pants. Both woman kiss passionately as they continue taking off each other clothes.

Alice lifts Dana up on the kitchen table. Dana lies down, Alice crawls on top of her. Alice kisses Dana's neck, her hands running along the sides of her body, moving lower and lower. Alice's hands reach between Dana's legs. Dana moans. Her breathing getting shallow.

Dana: "Ohhh, Al."

Alice parts Dana's lips. Her fingers reaching for her clit. Gently rubbing it.

Dana: "Ohhhhhh….Al…"

'Dana'

Alice slides two fingers inside Dana. Dana gasps.

Dana: "AL…"

'Dana'

All of a sudden Dana feels someone shaking her.

'Dana'

Dana wakes up. Alice's standing by her bed.

Alice: "Dana."

Confused Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "Al…hi."

Alice: "Hi."

Dana: "What's wrong?"

Alice: "I was gonna ask you the same. You were calling my name."

Dana: "Really?"

Alice: "Yeah. You okay?"

Dana: "Sure."

Alice: "Bad dream?"

Dana: "Well…just confusing."

Alice: "Okay."

Dana: "Sorry I woke you."

Alice: "No worries…Well, if you're okay, I'm gonna get back to bed."

Dana: "Yeah. Okay."

Alice leaves the room.

Dana: "Damn it."

Alice returns to the room.

Alice: "You say something?"

Dana: "No."

Alice: "Okay. Night."

Dana: "Night."

Alice leaves again. Dana stares at the ceiling. Embarrassed she pulls the covers over her head.

Dana (whispering): "Fuck."

Two Weeks LaterPLANET

It's the day of Alice's departure. The girls have gathered at the Planet. Alice just excused herself to the bathroom.

Shane: "I still think you should tell her."

Dana: "There's nothing to tell her."

Shane: "Dana."

Dana: "Shane."

Tina: "What are you two talking about?"

Dana: "Nothing."

Shane: "That Dana should finally tell Alice that she loves her."

Tina: "Oh that."

Dana: "I can't tell her."

The girls look at Dana.

Dana: "What? I can't."

They continue to look at her.

Dana: "What?"

Bette: "Well…This is the first time you didn't deny it."

Dana: "What do you mean?"

Bette: "Shane said you should tell Alice you love her. And usually you would say 'I am not in love with Alice'. But this time you said you can't tell her. I mean, we always knew we were right about this. And now. Hello, proof."

Dana sighs.

Helena: "You have to tell her."

Dana: "I can't."

Helena: "You have to."

Dana: "Don't you understand. I can't. You all know how much this new job means to Alice. She's so excited. And I'm not gonna ruin it for her."

Shane: "Where have I heard that before…Oh right, after Lara proposed to you. Alice didn't wanna ruin it for you so she stayed out of it even though she knew she was right. And remember how that ended?"

Dana: "That's not the same."

Dana spots Alice coming back.

Dana: "She's coming back. Neither of you is saying a word about this."

Shane: "But…"

Dana: "Not a word."

Alice walks up to the girls and sits back with them. They look at her.

Alice: "Did I miss anything?"

Dana: "Not really. We were just talking about how happy we are for you."

LaterOUTSIDE

The girls are standing outside the Planet. The called cab arrived and the girls are about to say goodbye to Alice.

Helena: "Time to say goodbye I guess."

Alice: "Looks like it."

Helena: "I'm gonna give you a call when I'm in town and need to get away from my mother."

Alice: "Do that."

Helena: "Have a save flight."

Alice: "Thanks."

Alice and Helena hug.

Tina: "You really don't want us to take you to the airport?"

Alice: "No, thanks. I hate these tearful goodbye's at the gate. It's better this way."

Tina: "Well, alright then."

Tina hugs Alice.

Tina: "Take good care of you. And don't forget about us when you're rich and famous."

Alice: "I won't."

Alice turns to Bette.

Bette: "If you need anything…"

Alice: "I know."

Bette: "I'm gonna miss you."

Alice: "I'm gonna miss you too."

They hug.

Alice: "And don't get married without me."

Bette: "Promise."

Bette and Alice hug again.

Alice: "Shane."

Shane: "Alice."

Alice: "You're gonna take care of all of them, right?"

Shane: "Of course."

Alice and Shane hug.

Alice: "I'll miss you."

Shane: "I'll miss you too."

Shane, Bette, Tina and Helena take a few steps back.

Dana: "What are you doing?"

Shane: "Just giving you two some privacy."

Dana/ Alice: "Funny."

The girls take a few more steps back and watch Dana and Alice saying goodbye.

Bette: "This is so wrong."

Helena: "Do you think Dana will tell her after all?"

Bette: "I doubt it."

Shane: "So stupid."

Tina: "Yeah, but it's not really up to us."

Shane: "Unfortunately."

The girls continue to watch Alice and Dana. A few minutes later they see them hug. Dana and Alice turn to the girls. They walk back to them.

Alice hugs everyone again before getting into the cab. She waves goodbye. The girls watch the cab taking off, then walk back inside the Planet.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Bette, Tina, Shane, Helena and Dana are sitting at a table.

Helena: "It's definitely gonna be boring without Alice."

Tina: "Yeah. I can't believe she's actually gone."

Bette: "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's a strange image that she won't be here tomorrow morning."

Tina: "Where do we get our daily basis of gossip from now on?"

Shane turns to Dana.

Shane: "I can't believe you let her go without telling her."

Bette: "She couldn't."

Dana: "Thank you."

Shane: "You agree with her?"

Bette: "What? No. I just understand why she didn't tell Alice. Though I think she still should have."

Tina, Helena and Shane nod.

Dana: "You all think I should have told her?"

The girls nod.

Dana: "Yeah, I know."

Dana lowers her head, she sighs.

Helena: "So?"

Dana: "So what?"

Helena: "What are you waiting for? Get going."

Dana: "What? Where?"

All: "To the airport."

Dana: "It's too late."

Bette: "It's never too late."

Shane: "Come on, I'll drive ya."

Dana: "Are you serious?"

Shane: "Do I look like I'm kidding."

Dana looks at Shane, then at the others who are nodding.

Dana: "Okay…Okay."

Dana and Shane get up and head for the door.

Tina: "Good luck."

Bette: "Go get your woman."

Dana and Shane leave. Bette, Tina and Helena look at each other, smiling.

**A Few Minutes Later**

**AIRPORT**

Dana and Shane rush into the airport. Looking around. After a couple of minutes they spot Alice. Dana looks at Shane.

Shane: "Go. I'll be waiting here."

Dana: "Okay."

Dana takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Alice, who's about to board the plane.

Dana: "Al!"

Alice turns around. Dana walks up to her.

Dana: "Al."

Alice: "Dana. What are you doing here?"

For a moment Dana hesitates.

Alice: "What?"

Dana: "Don't go."

Alice: "What?"

Dana: "Don't go."

Alice: "I don't understand. Why?"

Dana: "You can't."

Alice: "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Dana: "No…Not really."

Alice: "Then why can't I go?"

Dana: "Because…because…"

Dana takes a step closer to Alice.

Alice: "What?"

Dana walks even closer to Alice. She leans in and kisses her.

Dana: "Because."

Alice and Dana look at each other.

Speaker: "Final call for flight 23/483…Final call for flight 23/483."

Alice looks at the speaker, then at Dana again.

Alice: "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Dana: "But…"

Alice: "I'm sorry."

Alice kisses Dana on the forehead.

Alice: "I'm sorry."

Alice turns around and boards the plane. Unable to move Dana watches Alice leave. A tear rolls down her cheek.

Dana walks over to the big glass window. Shane comes up to her. She pulls her arm around Dana. Not a word is spoken. The two girls just stand there and watch the plane take off.

**A While Later**

Shane and Dana are sitting in chairs in the waiting area.

Dana: "She's gone. She really took that flight."

Shane: "Yeah."

Dana: "I thought she was just kidding. And that she would pretend to board the plane. And after a few minutes she'd come running, calling out 'gotcha'."

Shane: "I know."

Dana: "She actually left."

Shane: "I'm sorry, Dana."

After sitting there for a few more minutes Dana and Shane leave the airport and walk back to the car.

Shane: "Come on, let's get back to the Planet."

Dana: "No. I'd rather just go home."

Shane: "Okay."

Shane opens the passenger door.

Dana: "No. I'm gonna walk."

Shane: "Dana."

Dana: "No. I just wanna spend time alone."

Shane: "You shouldn't."

Dana: "I want to. I need to."

Shane: "At least let me drive you home."

Dana: "No. Thank you."

Shane: "Are you sure?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Shane sighs.

Shane: "Okay. But if…"

Dana: "I know. Thanks."

Shane hugs Dana.

Shane: "See ya."

Dana: "Yeah."

Shane watches Dana walking away before she gets into her car and drives off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been...Just Friends?**

Previously

_Alice: "…I was offered a new job. My own tv show."_

_Helena: "Did you take it?"_

_Alice: "I did."_

_Alice: "…there's one more thing you need to know. (…) The great opportunity awaits in London."_

_Dana: "Well, I think this is great news. We should all be happy for Alice, that she could fulfill her dream."_

_Shane: "Come on, Dana. Alice is moving to London. And you wanna tell me you're fine with that."_

_Dana: "I am."_

_Shane: "Whatever you say girl…"_

_Dana: "I love you."_

_Alice: "I love you too."_

_Dana wakes up._

_Dana: "Damn it."_

_Helena: "You have to tell her."_

_Dana: "Don't you understand. I can't. You all know how much this new job means to Alice. She's so excited. And I'm not gonna ruin it for her."_

_Alice hugs everyone again before getting into the cab. She waves goodbye. The girls watch the cab taking off, then walk back inside the Planet._

_Shane: "I can't believe you let her go without telling her."_

_Bette: "I understand why she didn't tell Alice. Though I think she still should have."_

_Dana: "You all think I should have told her?"_

_Helena: "What are you waiting for? Get going."_

_Dana: "What? Where?"_

_All: "To the airport."_

_Dana: "It's too late."_

_Bette: "It's never too late."_

_Shane: "Come on, I'll drive ya."_

_Bette: "Go get your woman."_

_Dana and Shane rush into the airport. Looking around. After a couple of minutes they spot Alice. Dana takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Alice, who's about to board the plane._

_Dana: "Don't go."_

_Alice: "…why can't I go?"_

_Dana walks closer to Alice. She leans in and kisses her._

_Dana: "Because."_

_Alice and Dana look at each other._

_Alice: "I'm sorry. I have to go."_

_Dana: "But…"_

_Alice: "I'm sorry."_

_Alice kisses Dana on the forehead._

_Alice: "I'm sorry."_

_Alice turns around and boards the plane. Unable to move Dana watches Alice leave. A tear rolls down her cheek._

**Episode 27: Fairy Tales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending, Do They?**

PLANET

Bette, Tina and Helena are still sitting at their table.

Bette: "This is so exciting."

Helena: "It's like in the movies."

Tina: "Yeah. It's so romantic. Going to the airport, stopping the person you love from leaving."

Bette: "Absolutely."

Helena: "I wonder what's happing right now."

Shane enters the Planet.

Tina: "Well, let's ask Shane."

Shane walks up to them. She sits down.

Helena: "Details please."

Tina: "How cute was it? I bet it was really cute."

Bette: "Did they went straight back to the apartment?"

Shane: "Not exactly."

Bette: "Come on, Shane, tell us."

Shane: "It didn't really go as planned."

Helena: "What do you mean?"

Shane: "Alice left."

Tina: "With Dana, right?"

Shane shakes her head.

Tina: "Alice took the plane alone?"

Shane: "Yeah, boarded and took off."

Tina: "You're kidding?"

Shane: "I wish."

Helena: "How could she just leave?"

Shane: "I have no idea."

Bette: "How'd Dana take it?"

Shane: "What do you think?"

Bette: "Where is she?"

Shane: "On her way home."

Tina: "You left her alone?"

Shane: "She wanted to spend some time alone. I respected that."

STREET

Dana's walking along the street. Several memories from her past are coming back to her mind…

15 Years AgoHIGHSCHOOL

Dana is walking along the hallway of the highschool. Not looking ahead she's going through her backpack, searching for something. On the other side of the hallway Alice was doing the same. Both girls walking towards each other, without looking up. They bump into each other. Several books and papers falling to the ground. They girls finally look up.

Dana: "Sorry."

Alice: "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

Dana: "Neither was I."

Alice and Dana get down to pick up the papers and books.

Alice: "You're new?"

Dana: "Yes."

They stand up again.

Alice: "I'm Alice."

Dana: "Dana. Dana Fairbanks."

Alice: "Nice to meet you Dana Fairbanks."

Both girls smile at each other.

Alice: "So first day huh?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "You find your way okay?"

Dana: "Not really. The principal gave me this map but I can't find Mrs. Peterson's class."

Alice: "I'm in her class too. I'll take you there."

Dana: "Great. Thanks."

Alice: "No problem."

They start walking.

Alice: "So you like science?"

Dana: "It's okay."

Alice: "Well, Mrs. Peterson is great. Really good teacher. Plus she's hot."

Dana stops. A little confused she looks at Alice.

Alice: "Come on. Almost there."

Alice walks ahead.

Dana: "Okay."

Dana follows Alice.

13 Years AgoALICE'S HOME

Dana's standing in front of Alice's home. She rings the bell. Alice's mom, Lenore, opens the door.

Dana: "Hello."

Lenore: "Hello, Dana."

Dana: "Is Alice home?"

Lenore: "Yes. Come on in. She's in the living room."

Dana enters the house and walks into the living room.

Dana: "Hey."

Alice: "Hey. What's up?"

Dana: "Can we to your room?"

Alice: "Sure."

Alice and Dana walk upstairs. Dana enters the room first, followed by Alice.

Dana: "Close the door."

Alice: "Okay."

Alice closes the door. She sits on her bed while Dana starts walking up and down in the room.

Alice: "Something wrong, Dane?"

Dana: "I don't know. Maybe."

Alice: "I need a little bit more info than that."

Dana continues walking up and down.

Alice: "Okay, you're making me nervous. Can you just sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Dana stops. She sits down with Alice and looks at her.

Alice: "So? What is it?"

Dana hesitates.

Alice: "Come on, Dane, you can tell me."

Dana takes a breath.

Dana: "I think I'm…you know."

Alice: "Actually I don't."

Dana (whispers): "I think I'm gay."

Alice (whispers): "So?"

Dana (whispers): "So? Didn't you hear what I said?"

Alice (whispers): "I did. By the way, why are we whispering?"

Dana frowns at Alice.

Alice: "So what? You're gay."

Dana: "So what? I can not be gay."

Alice: "Why not?"

Dana: "My parents will kill me."

Alice: "They won't."

Dana: "You've met my parents, right?"

Alice: "Don't exaggerate."

Dana: "I'm not exaggerating. They're gonna kill me."

Alice: "They won't. Just talk to them. And you'll see…"

Dana: "Talk to them? No. No way. I don't even know for sure."

Alice: "Didn't you just come here saying you think you are gay?"

Dana: "Yes."

Alice: "So are you just thinking or do you know."

Dana hesitates.

Alice: "Dana? Think or know?"

Dana: "I know."

Alice: "That's good."

Dana: "No, it's not. I can't be gay."

Alice: "Dana, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. There're lots of us…And we're having lots of fun."

Dana: "You're not helping."

Alice: "Dana, I know this is new and probably scary, but it's absolutely okay. It's a huge change in you life. And I understand that you're afraid to tell your parents. But I'm sure if you talk to them they'll understand."

Dana: "I told you I can't tell them."

Alice: "So what? You're gonna pretend to be straight for them?"

Dana: "Well…I haven't really figured that part out yet."

Alice: "Dana…"

Dana: "Al, you know my parents. They're not the most open-minded people. And I need to figure out a way to let them down easy."

Alice: "You're not letting them down because you're gay."

Dana sighs.

Alice: "Aw, sweetie. It's all gonna be okay. You'll see. And whatever decision you make I'm here for you."

Alice smiles at Dana.

Alice: "Come here."

Alice hugs Dana.

Dana: "Thanks."

Alice: "Anything for my best friend."

11 Years AgoOUTSIDE THE HIGHSCHOOL

Dana is sitting on a bench in front of the school when Alice comes out of the front door. She walks up to Dana.

Dana: "What took you so long? I though you were just gonna help clean up."

Alice: "I was…Let's go."

Dana gets up and they start walking. Dana looks at Alice.

Dana: "You okay?"

Alice: "Sure."

Dana: "Oh my god. You didn't tell Mrs. Peterson, did you?"

Alice looks at Dana.

Dana: "You did."

Alice: "I did."

Dana: "What happened?"

Alice: "Well, we were cleaning up and we got into talking. And I told her I was gay."

Dana: "Just like that?"

Alice: "Yeah. And she was okay. She didn't freak or anything."

Dana: "And then?"

Alice: "We talked a little bit more and I said that there was someone I had a crush on and that I think I could fall in love with that someone. Mrs. Peterson said she thinks it's great. She asked if I had made a move yet. I said that I was about to do that. Then she gave me this look."

Dana: "This look?"

Alice: "Yeah, like she knew I was talking about her."

Dana: "But she didn't."

Alice: "No. Which explained the confused look on her face when I asked her out."

Dana: "Oh, Al. You actually asked her out?"

Alice: "I did."

Dana: "Oh Al. I can not believe you did that."

Alice: "Yeah, well now I know better too."

Dana: "So what did she say?"

Alice: "She gave me that whole teacher-student relationships are illegal speech."

Dana: "Please tell me you didn't say that no one has to know?"

Alice doesn't answer.

Dana: "Oh Al."

Alice: "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Dana: "And then?"

Alice: "Well she explained quite elaborately that she was sorry but she wasn't gay."

Dana: "Then you asked if she was sure. She said yes and you…"

Alice: "And I apologized and left the classroom, a little embarrassed."

Dana laughs.

Alice: "What are you laughing at? You have a crush on her too."

Dana: "Yes, but with the sweet little difference that I didn't act on it."

Alice: "Well I had to know."

Dana: "And now you do."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "Hope you learned your lesson?"

Alice: "Absolutely. Never ask a straight woman out again."

Dana: "Yes, Al, exactly what I was talking about."

9 Years AgoCOFFEE SHOP

Alice is sitting inside the café when Dana rushes in. She sits down with Alice.

Dana: "I've got great news."

Alice: "Me too."

Dana: "You go first."

Alice: "Okay."

Alice takes a breath.

Alice: "I got it."

Dana: "L.A. Magazine?"

Alice: "Yeah. I got the internship."

Dana: "That is so great."

Alice: "I know."

Dana: "I'm so happy for you."

Alice: "Thank you…Now your news."

Dana: "I have a date."

Alice: "With?"

Dana: "Lara."

Alice: "Cute redhead?"

Dana nods.

Alice: "Nice."

Dana: "I know."

Alice: "She finally asked you out, huh?"

Dana: "Hey, what makes you think she asked me out?"

Alice: "She finally asked you out?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "So when's the big day?"

Dana: "Friday."

Alice: "And where are you going?"

Dana: "I don't know."

Alice: "You don't know?"

Dana: "Yes, I don't know."

Alice: "Dana? Did Lara really ask you out or was that one of your dreams again?"

Dana: "Funny. She really asked me out. Lara said she'll pick a place and I should pick her up at 8."

Alice: "Good. And I'll be coming to your place around 6:30 to get you ready."

Dana: "I can get ready by myself."

Alice raises an eyebrow.

Dana: "Yeah, you're right. Make it 6."

7 Years AgoALICE'S APARTMENT

Alice and Dana are sitting in the living room.

Dana: "So how are things with what's her name?"

Alice: "Bette."

Dana: "Right. How are things with Bette?"

Alice: "Things are good. But it's still early. We've only been on two dates yet. But she's great. You have to meet her."

Dana: "That might be difficult to arrange."

Alice: "Why?"

Dana: "Well, that's why I came by to see you. I have some news."

Alice: "Good news?"

Dana: "Yeah."

Alice: "I'm all ears."

Dana: "Lara got that job in Portland."

Alice: "That's great."

Dana: "And I decided to go with her."

Alice: "To Portland?"

Dana: "Yes."

Alice: "Wow."

Dana: "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't know how."

Alice: "That's okay. So when will you be leaving?"

Dana: "Soon."

Alice: "How soon?"

Dana: "Very soon."

Alice: "Dana."

Dana: "Next week."

Alice: "Wow. When you say soon you really mean soon."

Dana: "Yeah I know. It happened fast. Lara got offered the job and it already starts next week. She asked me to go with her and I said yes."

Alice: "Well I can't believe you'll actually leaving but I'm really happy for you."

Dana: "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Alice and Dana smile at each other.

Alice: "Wow. I guess we won't be seeing much of each other then."

Dana: "We'll still see each other. Just not every day anymore."

4 Years Ago

**HIGHSCHOOL**

**ASSEMBLY HALL**

It's Dana and Alice's highschool reunion. Alice is wandering around in the hall. As she spots Dana she walks up to her.

Alice: "Hello stranger."

Dana: "Al. Hi."

They hug.

Alice: "Long time no see."

Dana: "Yeah I know. I've been really busy."

Alice: "Yeah, me too."

Dana: "Al, you remember Lara don't you?"

Alice: "Of course. Hi."

Lara: "Hey."

Lara and Alice shake hands.

Dana: "So how have you been?"

Alice: "Good."

Dana: "Still working at L.A. Magazine?"

Alice: "Yes. I love it there."

Lara: "How's Bette?"

Dana: "Oh they aren't together anymore."

Alice: "Yeah, that ended years ago."

Lara: "Oh sorry."

Dana: "It's Gabby now isn't it?"

Alice: "Not anymore. We split up."

Dana: "Oh no. I'm sorry."

Alice: "Oh well. Some things aren't meant to be. Unlike others. You two are still together."

Dana/ Lara: "Yeah."

Alice: "That's good. I have to admit at first I wasn't too sure if you two would last."

Lara: "Why's that?"

Alice: "I don't know. Just a feeling I had."

Dana: "But you were wrong."

Alice: "Looks like I was."

Lara and Dana smile at each other.

Alice: "So now I know what's not new. Tell me what is?"

Dana: "Well I've been training a lot the last year. And late this summer I'll finally play my first tournament."

Alice: "Wow. That's exciting."

Dana: "It is."

Alice: "Well, I'm sure you'll kick ass."

Dana laughs.

Dana: "We'll see."

Lara: "Don't be so modest. You're in great shape. You'll kick their asses."

Dana: "Thanks. That's sweet."

Lara and Dana kiss.

Dana: "Oh Al, did you hear about Hannah?"

Alice: "The divorce that got really ugly?"

Dana: "Yeah. I talked to Jamie earlier and she told me."

Alice: "Well, I told Hannah she should get married that young and especially not to that bastard."

Dana: "So true. And what about Jenny?"

Alice: "Told her she should dump that scumbag."

Dana: "You sure did. And she should've done it."

Lara: "Looks like you give good advice."

Alice: "Yeah, if only people would listen to me more often."

2 Years Ago

**Portland**

**DANA & LARA'S APARTMENT**

Dana's sitting in the living room as Lara walks out of the bathroom.

Lara: "Alright babe, I gotta go to work."

Dana: "Okay."

Lara: "Should I bring something to eat when I come home?"

Dana: "Sure."

Lara: "Okay. See you later."

Dana: "Yep."

Lara leaves. Dana walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she gets back into the living room she grabs the phone. She sits on the sofa and dials. It rings.

Alice: "Hello?"

Dana: "Hey, it's Dana."

Alice: "Hi."

Dana: "Are you busy?"

Alice: "I got a few minutes."

Dana: "Good. How are you?"

Alice: "I'm good. You?"

Dana: "Good too."

Alice: "So what's up? What's new?"

Dana: "Oh you know, same old, same old."

Alice: "I see. How's Lara?"

Dana: "She's good."

Alice: "You're still together right?"

Dana: "Yes, we are. Things are fine with us."

Alice: "Good."

Dana: "How about you? Still a happy single?"

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "And things at work?"

Alice: "They are great. And I even got a second job."

Dana: "Really?"

Alice: "Yeah. I have a weekly show on KCRW now."

Dana: "Wow, that's great."

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "Why didn't you call and tell me?"

Alice: "It all happened so fast."

Dana: "I see. Well, you got a radio show now, not much farther and you'll have your tv show like you always wanted."

Alice: "Yeah I don't know. We'll see about that."

Dana: "Oh come on."

Alice: "Well, maybe one day."

Dana: "I'm sure one day you will."

Alice: "Yeah…Listen, I'm sorry but I gotta go back to work."

Dana: "That's okay."

Alice: "Talk to you later."

Dana: "Okay."

Alice: "Bye."

Dana: "Bye."

Dana hangs up. She sighs.

15 Months Ago

**Los Angeles**

**ALICE'S APARTMENT**

Dana stands in front of the apartment. She knocks. Alice opens the door. She froze. Her mouth left open.

Dana: "Surprise!"

Alice: "What the…I mean, how…Hi."

Dana: "Hi."

Alice and Dana hug.

Alice: "Wow…wow…"

Dana: "So, are we gonna stay here all night or…?"

Alice: "Oh, right. Come on in."

Alice and Dana walk inside.

Alice: "God, it's so good to see you."

Dana: "Good to see you too."

Alice: "How are you?"

Dana: "Aside from the fact that I almost got run over by some crazy chick in the hallway, I'm good."

Alice: "Yeah, that was probably my roommate Mary…So, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Portland?"

Dana: "I thought I visit my best friend from high school."

Alice: "That's all?"

Dana: "Is that not enough for you?"

Alice: "It sure is. It's just that I know you and I know that there's more to this."

Dana: "Oh, really?"

Alice: " Uh huh."

Dana: "Interesting."

Alice: "So am I right, or am I right?"

Dana sighs.

Dana: "You're right."

Alice: "So, what happened?"

Dana: "Well, Lara and I broke up."

Alice: "Oh, no. I'm sorry."

Dana: "Yeah, well, don't be. It happened a few weeks ago. Lara wasn't ready for something serious. And it wasn't going anywhere. We both agreed it'd be better this way. So."

Alice: "Oh, okay."

Dana smiles at Alice.

Alice: "So, how long will you stay in L.A.?"

Dana: "Actually, I was thinking about coming back for good."

Alice: "Really?"

Dana: "Yeah. I mean Portland is nice. But L.A. is my home."

Alice hugs Dana.

Alice: "That is so great. I missed you."

Dana: "I missed you too."

Alice and Dana smile at each other.

Alice: "Do you know where you'll stay?"

Dana: "No, not really. I'm just gonna stay at a hotel until I find an apartment."

Alice: "What? No. You can stay here until you find a place."

Dana: "Oh, no. I can't."

Alice: "Sure you can."

Dana: "What about your roommate?"

Alice: "Oh, Mary? I'm sure she won't mind. I mean, she's pretty busy during the week and most of the weekends she isn't here. And after all this is my apartment. So, don't worry."

Dana: "Are you sure?"

Alice: "Yes."

Dana: "Okay."

Present Time

A smile was on Dana's face while all these images flash before her eyes. But the smile fades as she remembers the events of today.

2 Hours AgoOUTSIDE THE PLANET

Dana and Alice are standing in front of the cab that's going to take Alice to the airport.

Alice: "Give us some privacy? What's up with them?"

Dana: "I don't know."

Dana and Alice look at each other.

Dana: "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Alice: "I'm gonna miss you too."

A tear rolls down Dana's cheek.

Alice: "Oh no. Don't start crying now. I won't be able to hold back then either."

Dana brushes the tear away.

Dana: "It's gonna be strange not seeing you every day."

Alice: "I know. But I'm only a phone call away."

Dana: "I know. Still. And I don't wanna even think about coming home to an empty apartment from now on."

Alice: "Well, I'm sure that's gonna change soon."

Dana: "We'll see."

Dana and Alice look at each other.

Alice: "Alright, let's not make this harder than it already is."

Dana: "Good idea."

Alice and Dana hug.

Alice: "You can visit me whenever you want to. And if you need anything you just call me, okay?"

Dana: "Yes. You too."

Alice and Dana hug again before Bette, Tina, Shane and Helena come up to them. Alice hugs everyone again before getting into the cab. She waves goodbye. The girls watch the cab taking off.

1 Hour Ago

**AIRPORT**

Dana: "Don't go."

Alice: "What?"

Dana: "Don't go."

Alice: "I don't understand. Why?"

Dana: "You can't."

Alice: "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Dana: "No…Not really."

Alice: "Then why can't I go?"

Dana: "Because…because…"

Dana takes a step closer to Alice.

Alice: "What?"

Dana walks even closer to Alice. She leans in and kisses her.

Dana: "Because."

Alice and Dana look at each other.

Speaker: "Final call for flight 23/483…Final call for flight 23/483."

Alice looks at the speaker, then at Dana again.

Alice: "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Dana: "But…"

Alice: "I'm sorry."

Alice kisses Dana on the forehead.

Alice: "I'm sorry."

Alice turns around and boards the plane. Unable to move Dana watches Alice leave.

Present Time

Dana turns into the street of her apartment building. She walks up the stairs to the front door, opens it and enters the building. Slowly she walks upstairs and along the hallway. She stops in front of the apartment door. Hesitantly she unlocks the door and enters the empty apartment. Dana closes the door behind her. Without switching the lights on she walks around the living room. Reaching the sofa she stops. Dana sinks down on it and starts crying heavily.

**Next Day**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina, Shane and Helena are sitting at their usual table. Dana enters the Planet and joins them.

Dana: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Tina: "How are you?"

Dana: "I don't know…I've been trying to convince myself all night that my feelings for Al are just a little infatuation."

Helena: "Did it work?"

Dana: "Not really."

Bette: "So what are you gonna do now? I mean, you can't give up."

Dana: "I know. And I won't."

Bette: "You have a plan?"

Dana: "Yes. I'm going to London. I have to talk to Al again."

Shane: "Sounds like a good plan."

Dana: "You think?"

All: "Yeah."

Shane: "When will you be going?"

Dana: "3:15."

Tina: "Today?"

Dana: "Yes."

Helena: "Wow, talk about not wasting time."

Dana: "Yeah, I have to know. This is killing me."

**2pm**

(ALICE &) DANA'S APARTMENT

Dana walks out of her bedroom. Shane's waiting in the living room.

Shane: "Everything packed?"

Dana: "I think so."

Shane: "Passport? Ticket?"

Dana: "Yes."

Shane: "Looks like you got everything then."

Dana: "Yep."

Shane: "Good. And if you wanna stop by the Planet before we go to the airport we have to leave now."

Dana: "Yes. Let's go."

Dana grabs her bag and keys. She and Shane leave.

**2:15pm**

PLANET

Bette, Tina and Helena are standing outside the Planet.

Helena: "It's really great Dana's not giving up."

Bette: "Absolutely. Dana and Alice are just meant to be together."

Tina: "Let's just hope Alice finally figures it out too."

Bette: "She will."

Dana and Shane arrive. The girls walk up to the car.

Bette: "Ready?"

Dana: "Yes."

Helena: "Good luck."

Dana: "Thanks."

Tina: "And don't forget to call."

Dana: "I won't."

Dana waves at her friends.

Shane: "Let's go?"

Dana: "Let's go."

Dana and Shane drive off.

**2:25pm**

**ALICE & DANA'S APARTMENT**

The apartment door opens and Alice walks in.

Alice: "Dana?"

Alice closes the door and puts her suitcase aside.

Alice: "Dana?"

Alice walks around the apartment, searching for Dana. When she realizes she's not home she picks up the phone and dials Dana's number. It rings.

Alice: "Come on, Dana. Pick up."

Alice let it ring a couple more time before she hangs up. She tries Bette's cell. It rings twice.

'The person you've called is temporary not available…'

Alice sighs. She hangs up and dials Shane's number. It rings a few times but Shane doesn't answer. Annoyed Alice hangs up.

Alice: "What the hell are cell phones for anyway."

Alice takes her keys and walks out of the apartment.

**2:40pm**

**PLANET**

Bette, Tina and Helena are sitting inside the Planet. Alice rushes in. She looks around. As she spots the girls she quickly walks up to them.

Helena: "Alice?"

Alice: "Hey."

Bette: "You gotta be kidding. What are you doing here?"

Alice: "Where's Dana?"

Bette: "You're back because of Dana?"

Alice: "Yes. Where is she?"

Helena: "Shane took her to the airport."

Alice: "What?"

Tina: "She's going to see you in London."

Alice: "She can't. I'm not there."

Bette: "Obviously."

Alice: "When's the flight?"

Tina: "3:15."

Alice looks at her watch. 2:43.

Alice: "Okay. I still have 30 minutes."

Tina: "We'll be coming with you."

Alice: "Sure. Just hurry."

The girls jump up from their seats and rush out.

**2:55pm**

**AIRPORT**

Dana and Shane are standing by the gate.

Dana: "Do you think this is stupid?"

Shane: "Taking your chances on love? That's not stupid. Not at all."

Dana: "I'm scared."

Shane: "Of what?"

Dana: "That it's gonna end the way it did yesterday."

Shane: "It won't."

Dana: "How can you be so sure."

Shane: "Because we're talking about you and Alice here."

Shane smiles at Dana.

'Calling all passengers of flight 67/583'

**2:57pm**

**CAR**

Alice, Bette, Tina and Helena are on their way to the airport.

Helena: "I know you want to get there as soon as possible, but in one piece would also be good."

Alice: "Did you try Shane's cell again?"

Tina: "Yes. She's not picking up."

Alice: "Why the fuck does she even have that thing if she doesn't answer."

Bette: "Easy. There's still time. The plane hasn't taken off yet."

Tina: "Yeah, don't worry. We'll make it there in time."

Alice: "Just keep trying."

**3:05pm**

**AIRPORT**

'Final call for passengers of flight 67/583.'

Shane: "Don't worry, Dana. Things will turn out just fine."

Dana: "Yeah, you're right."

Shane smiles at Dana.

Shane: "You better go before they leave without you."

Dana: "Yeah."

Dana and Shane hug.

Shane: "Good luck."

Dana: "Thanks."

Finally Shane notices her cellphone is ringing. She answers it.

Shane: "Hello?…Hey, Tina….What? Slow down…You're kidding…Where?…"

Shane looks around. She sees the girls rushing towards her. Shane turns to Dana.

Shane: "Dana! Wait!"

Dana turns around

Dana: "What?"

Shane: "You won't have to leave."

Dana: "What?"

Shane motions towards the girls. Dana looks in that direction. She sees Alice and the girls.

Dana: "What the…?"

The girls reach Shane. Helena, Tina and Bette stop while Alice keeps walking towards Dana until they stand in front of each other.

Dana: "Hi."

Alice: "Hi."

Dana: "You're here?"

Alice: "Yeah."

Dana: "I don't understand. How…why…how?"

Alice: "I was on the plane. Trying to convince myself I made the right decision. Guess what, I didn't."

Dana: "So you came back."

Alice: "Yes, I got off halfway and flew back."

Dana: "And your job?"

Alice takes Dana's hands.

Alice: "This job might have been a rare opportunity, but finding love, your true love…that's only happening once."

Alice smiles at Dana.

Dana: "And what about…"

Alice: "Dana, can we discuss the details later?"

Dana: "But…"

Alice: "Just let me do what I should have done years ago."

Alice gets closer to Dana. With one hand she gently brushes the hair out of Dana's face. She leans in and Dana and Alice share a tender kiss.

From a few steps back the girls watch what was happening.

This kiss breaks. Dana rests her forehead on Alice's for a moment before both women look into each others eyes.

Alice: "Let's go home."

Dana: "Yeah. Let's go home."

They walk over to the girls.

Bette/ Tina/ Shane/ Helena: "Just friends, huh?"

Dana/ Alice: "Shut up."

They all laugh.

Alice takes Dana's hand and they start walking towards the exit. Bette stretches her hand out to Tina. She takes it and they follow Dana and Alice.

Shane and Helena look at each other.

Shane/ Helena: "Nah."

They laugh, then follow the other girls, out of the airport…

Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending…though sometimes…they do.


End file.
